Un pas en avant - Deux en arrière
by Brookey20
Summary: Une soirée un peu trop arrosée, une seule règle, des gestes ambigus, des regards désemparés, des regrets.. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Coucou,

Alors voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle fic', je ne sais pas trop si ça va vous plaire, et si vous voulez une suite. Donc voici un petit prologue et dites moi si vous voulez en lire plus :)

Je tiens bien sur à préciser que Glee ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon la série deviendrait n'importe quoi tellement que je m'amuserais comme une petite folle mouhahaha *rire machiavélique* !

Et d'ailleurs vous verrez que les relations entre les personnages ou leurs statuts ne sont pas tout à fait comme dans la série, c'est surtout les perso que j'ai utilisé et pas l'histoire a proprement parlé.

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était la dernière année du lycée, les choix des universités, les diplômes, l'été qu'on ne veut pas voir prendre fin, puis cette époque serait terminée.<p>

Moi, je suis Santana Lopez, une cheerleader ayant pour réputation d'être une vraie garce. Lorsque l'Unholy Trinity entrait dans les couloirs de ce lycée putréfiant de loosers, tout le monde se poussait pour nous laisser passer, Britt, Quinn, et moi. Alors cette année sera le règne absolu de notre trio. Toutes les trois on se connait depuis très longtemps, et on est passé par plusieurs phases, en réalité Brittany est celle qui nous soude un peu avec son côté naïf, Quinn et moi avons cette volonté de la protéger. Alors qu'avec Quinn ça a toujours été compliqué. Un jour on est les meilleures amies du monde, puis le suivant on se bat dans les couloirs. On est passé par plusieurs épreuves et on ne s'est pas toujours soutenue, comme quand elle était enceinte, ou moi avec mon coming-out, elle avait mis une distance entre nous comme si j'allais la contaminer. Malgré tout ça même si je ne lui avouerais jamais, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Bref, faut que je me lève si je ne veux pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée. Mais rien que de me dire ça je remets la couette sur ma tête et essaye de me rendormir, ce n'était sans compter sur ma mère qui cria de la cuisine :

**« Virgen Maria ! Santana Lopez, descends tout de suite ! »**

Arrh elle va me tuer à crier comme ça.

**« Es bueno Mama ! J'arrive ».**

Et voilà, c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dans mon uniforme de cheerleader devant la maison des Fabray attendant Ice Queen. C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Quinn, parce que si moi je suis la reine des garces, elle tient le grade de reine des glaces. Quand elle est énervée son regard me fait peur.. Non je plaisante personne ne me fait peur, mais c'est vrai que son air de mépris est plutôt troublant. Sa voiture étant en révision au garage du père de Porcelaine, elle n'a plus de voiture pour venir en cours donc je lui ai proposé avec ma grande générosité légendaire de l'amener. Ohla trop d'ironie de bon matin.. Si elle n'arrive pas d'ici 5 min je me casse et Miss Q devra utiliser ses jambes pour venir à McKinley. Remarque étant la capitaine des Cheerios elle s'entretient énormément et ses jambes sont remarquablement musclées même si elles restent très fines. Pourquoi je parle de ses jambes moi ? J'ai pas le temps de me poser plus longtemps sur cette question que la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une petite blonde dans son uniforme courir vers moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder un peu trop longuement ces formes, après tout aucune règle interdit de mater sa meilleure amie si ? Sauf qu'elle le remarqua et haussa un sourcil me disant :

**« Quand tu auras fini de te rincer l'œil Lopez on pourra y aller ? »**

Je sentie mes joues chauffer malgré ma couleur de peau mate qui ne laisse rien transparaître puis je fis l'air de rien et démarra la voiture. Je sentais le regard insistant de la blonde sur moi et au feu rouge je jetais un coup d'œil sur celle-ci, je crois l'avoir vu rougir mais elle tourna vite sa tête pour fixer la route. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle eut se comportement. J'avais un truc qui clochait dans mon maquillage ? Faudra que je vérifie ça avant d'entrée au lycée.

Arrivées au lycée j'attrapais mon miroir pour vérifier donc mon maquillage mais rien ne semblait choquer, je mettais mis de l'eye-liner et du mascara, ainsi qu'un peu de gloss, je me trouvais sexy et fit un petit sourire satisfait à mon reflet, ce que ne manqua ma voisine qui rigola. Je la regardais l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle avait à rire comme une idiote mais je n'eu pas le temps car Britt toquait sur la vitre de la voiture pour nous dire de sortir. Elle affichait un grand sourire et sautait sur place. Elle prit Quinn dans ses bras et m'invita à son « câlin collectif ». Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour celle là ? Non, Brittany est mon premier amour et m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter qui j'étais. Mais lorsqu'on était ensemble je ne suis pas sure qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce qu' « être en couple » signifiait. C'est cet été qu'on a rompu mais on est restée toujours aussi bonnes amies, parce qu'en fait c'est ce qu'on était vraiment. Alors maintenant nous sommes toutes les trois célibataires vu que Quinn a rompu avec le grand Dadet qui semblait trop obsédé par la naine du service. Je parle de ces deux idiots de Finn Hudson et Rachel Berry. Mmh rien que de penser à eux j'ai envie de lancer quelques slushies. Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble Britt et moi, Quinn s'est rapprochée de nous comme avant. Je pense qu'elle s'était sentie exclue de la relation que je partageais avec la grande blonde. Enfin, voilà une nouvelle année qui commence et j'espère qu'elle sera inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Epreuve de la première semaine terminée ! L'Unholy Trinity est toujours respectée et il y a de quoi. On a passé la moitié de notre temps à écraser ces petits loosers du Glee Club. Pour fêter la rentrée Puckerman fait une fête chez lui, et vu qu'on n'a pas encore vraiment de devoirs tout le monde est de la partie.<p>

Je sonne et Puck m'ouvre avec un grand sourire me prouvant qu'il avait déjà consommé de l'alcool. La majorité des invités étaient composés des joueurs de football, des cheerios et de ces idiots de la chorale puisque Finn en faisait parti et étant le meilleur ami de Noah. Celui-ci me fit entrer et demanda par la même occasion le silence avant de commencer son « discours » :

**« Bienvenue McKinley dans la demeure de Puckerman. Il n'y a qu'une règle : ce qui se passe ici reste ici. Alors c'est parti faites ce que vous voulez il n'y aura aucune répercutions ! » **pour conclure ceci il attrapa une cannette de bière et la vida d'une traite jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il augmenta le volume de sa chaine hi-fi et tout le monde commença à se lever pour danser ou aller se chercher à boire. Moi, je cherchais si Quinn était là. C'est bon je la vois, elle porte une jolie robe blanche fleurie de jaune qui lui va si bien, j'essaye de m'avancer vers elle mais je me fis devancer par un footballeur qui semblait lui proposer un verre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait bizarre, comme si j'étais jalouse. N'importe quoi Santana.. Sur ce je fis demi tour et alla me chercher à boire.

La soirée commençait à dérailler un peu, les sofas étaient occupés par des couples qui se léchaient les agmidales et les autres étaient comme pris en transe sur la piste de danse. C'est ce moment que choisi Brittany pour m'attirer et danser avec elle. Je ne me fis pas prier, j'adore danser, peut-être pas autant qu'elle mais quand même. Après plusieurs chansons je commençais à fatiguer et je me suis arrêtée pour aller rejoindre le bar afin de me désaltérer. Je senti un souffle chaud contre ma nuque, persuadée que c'était Brittany, je me retourne et lui dis :

**« Tu sais tu ne vas pas me récupérer aussi facilement »**

Sauf que ce n'était pas Brittany, mais Quinn. Et que celle-ci ne rigola pas à ma blague, effectivement elle n'était pas pour elle. Son regard brillait mais je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Me rappelant qu'elle devait être venue vers moi pour quelque chose je lui demandais :

**« Désolée je croyais que c'était Britt, ça va ? »**

Elle ne me répondait pas et continuer de me regarder, puis ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers mes lèvres, tout en se rapprochant de moi. On était très près, trop pour une simple discussion.

**« Quinn ? »**

Elle ne me répondait toujours pas, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, son regard toujours sur celles-ci, puis elle leva ses yeux qui étaient d'une couleur magnifiquement indéfinissable et me dit :

**« Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici, Santana.. »** et comme pour imager ses propos elle combla le vide entre nous et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je restais quelques secondes interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, l'alcool n'aidant pas. Des picotements traversaient mon corps et je sentais un feu se répandre dans mes veines, alors j'écoutais mon instinct et répondit à son baiser. Ce baiser chaste au départ se transforma très vite en un baiser endiablé. Elle se collait à moi et j'attrapais sa nuque pour avoir plus de contact. J'en demandais toujours plus faisant glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres lui demandant silencieusement accès. C'est là qu'elle du se reconnecter à la réalité et me repoussa. Je la regardais ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et je vis dans son regard encore plein d'envies, de la peur et du refus avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit à l'opposé d'où je me trouvais. J'ai voulu courir après elle, mais elle était déjà partie.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Je commence à aimer de plus en plus le Quinntana pour tout dire..

Des bisous chers lecteurs :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Gleek

**Hello les loulous ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plut !**

**Merci aux followers et reviewers ^^**

**_Bluemoon61_**** : Haha je suis contente que tu aies hâte, voici la suite :))**

**_Cassoulagleek_**** : Merci :) bonne lecture !**

**Holloman : Merci merci ! Je ne te fais plus patienter :D**

**Dites moi si vous avez des idées pour la suite, vu que je suis en cours d'écriture je peux toujours rajouter des trucs aha !**

**Sans plus de cérémonies, bonne lecture…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gleek<strong>

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

Tout le week end je n'ai pensé qu'à elle. C'est sur maintenant mes sentiments pour Quinn sont plus qu'amicaux, mais je ne suis pas sure, enfin je veux dire moi Santana Lopez amoureuse de Quinn Fabray ? Non c'est juste qu'elle m'attire, énormément, faut dire qu'elle pas mal dans son genre… Et elle alors ? C'était pour s'amuser ? Non, je l'ai senti dans son baiser il y avait plus. Et puis c'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

Elle m'a ignoré de tout le week-end, ce qui m'a rendu malade. Ce lundi matin je la vois dès que j'arrive, elle m'attend devant mon casier. Joder ! Tout en approchant, je commence à appréhender notre échange. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle me dit :

**« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, on peut aller ailleurs ? »**

**« Oui oui, viens »** je lui attrape la main et joignant le geste à la parole je l'entraine dans une salle de classe vide. Tout se bouleverse dans ma tête, qu'allait-elle me dire ? Allait-elle parler du baiser ?

**« Je sais que je ne suis pas trop expressive, et que je ne me confie pas souvent, mais le lendemain de la fête de Puck, Finn est venu chez moi, on a longuement discuté, et… on forme de nouveau un couple. Il m'a promis qu'il avait tiré un trait définitif sur Rachel et qu'il allait changer, enfin voilà, tu es ma meilleure amie alors je voulais t'en parler en premier. »**

Alors c'est ça quand tout ton monde s'écroule, que tu sens ton cœur tomber, tes poumons s'arracher et que ton cerveau te donne un seul ordre : l'envie d'hurler. Je sais qu'à ce moment là c'était à moi de parler, de répondre, ou au moins de faire un signe prouvant que j'étais encore en vie, mais je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je me vis lui tourner le dos et partir de la salle en courant. Et quand je repris enfin possession de toute ma tête j'étais assise sous les gradins, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, et une larme qui coulée le long de ma joue. Cette larme que j'essuyais rapidement d'un revers de main ayant peur que quelqu'un me voit. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais hein ? Elle allait vouloir savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Oh et puis je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre !

Je me lève et décide de sécher la fin des cours, j'ai espagnol alors bon.. Arrivée chez moi la maison est vide, comme toujours. Mes parents travaillant jusqu'à tard, on se voit rarement le soir. J'en profite pour me prendre une bière et la boire tranquillement. Mais au plus je commence à réfléchir au plus j'ai envie de pleurer ce qui ne tarda pas. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me diriger directement dans mon armoire et prenant les clefs au passage cachées derrière un tableau. Au fond de cette armoire j'y ai caché une boîte fermée à clef que j'ouvre. J'en prends un, quoi qu'un ce ne sera pas assez, alors j'en prends un deuxième. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et prends mon briquet avant de m'allonger sur mon lit avec ma musique. Dès la première bouffée je me sens mieux, il ne me faut pas beaucoup plus pour que je me sente partir. C'est un pur régal après la journée que je viens de passer. Je tire une dernière bouffée avant de l'éteindre et d'allumer le deuxième. Ne me jugez pas. Je ne suis pas une droguée, j'ai juste deux ou trois joins en cas de besoin, comme là. Mais aujourd'hui je dois le reconnaître, c'est différent, cette sensation de planer au dessus de mon corps est divine, je veux juste ne plus redescendre. Parce que j'ai peur de devoir faire face à mes sentiments, à Quinn, à son regard de glace. Et je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas me montrer faible devant elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin j'avais autant envie d'aller en cours que ce que Brittany a envie de faire des maths, mais au plus vite j'irai, au plus vite ça sera fait. J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit, et je pense que pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et que Q n'est pas des doutes sur mes intentions je dois me comporter comme tout le monde attend que je me comporte.. Attention Snixx est là.<p>

J'entre au lycée et pose mon masque de garce en me dirigeant directement vers le gymnase, on a entraînement aujourd'hui et je sens que je vais devoir me donner à fond. Arrivée dans les vestiaires je ne vois pas Quinn, elle doit déjà être prête en train de s'échauffer. Enfin bon, ça m'arrange. Comme je l'avais prévu l'entraînement fut dur, je hais voir le sourire de Sylvester qui prend son pied à nous faire souffrir, un jour je vais lui dire tout ce que je pense d'elle !

Retour dans les vestiaires, et passage aux douches, j'adore la sensation de l'eau froide, c'est juste ce qu'il me faut en sortant de là, c'est pourquoi je reste bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'attrape ma serviette et m'enroule dedans avant de sortir pour aller m'habiller. En général les trois-quarts des filles sont déjà sortis, mais aujourd'hui il ne reste que Quinn qui se sèche les cheveux. J'essaye de ne pas la regarder et vais pour me rhabiller. Au bout de quelques minutes je sens son regard dans mon dos, je suis encore en sous-vêtements, mais je me retourne pour savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle rougit, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit si peu habillée, enfin je la vois reprendre contenance et me demander :

**« Pourquoi tu es partie hier, quand je t'ai dit pour Finn et moi ? »**

Allez Santana fait comme on a dit, soit la plus indifférente possible.

**« Oh pour rien, je pensais juste que tu étais plus intelligente que ça pour ne pas retomber dans le panneau de cet idiot, mais bon après tout tu fais comme tu veux. »**

Ola, rien qu'à son regard et ses poings qui se contractent je sais que j'ai touché un point faible. Elle ne tarda pas à répliquer :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Santana ? Tu es jalouse que moi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime ? »**

Là ça en était trop, comment ose-t-elle ?

**« Jalouse ? Mais faut te réveiller Fabray, tu as peut-être ton Finn, tu es peut-être la capitaine des Cheerios, mais je te rappelle que je peux mettre qui je veux dans mon lit. Je suis la plus ****_caliente_**** de ce bahut, fais toi une raison. Et puis toi aussi tu avais l'air d'apprécier mes lèvres à la soirée de Puck. Allez sans rancune. »**

Sur cette fin triomphale je lui lance un clin d'œil puis me retourne pour enfiler mon uniforme et je claque la porte de mon casier avant de partir sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Passant la porte je peux enfin respirer. L'ignorer va être plus dur que ce que je pensais, ses yeux, il y avait de la rage, mais quand j'ai parlé du baiser j'y ai vu de la tristesse et.. de l'espoir ? Non Santana c'est pas possible. Oublie là, tu n'es pas amoureuse, tu l'aimes comme une amie, enfin après cet échange je ne suis pas sure qu'elle veuille te parler d'aussitôt mais c'est le but. Eloigne toi un peu, et tu verras que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, je sais que c'est seulement ton esprit qui fabule.

[Narrateur externe POV]

Santana claqua la porte laissant Quinn toute seule. La blonde se laissa tomber par terre et des larmes tracèrent leurs sillons sur sa peau blanche. Elle resta comme ça plusieurs minutes avant de se relever et d'essuyer ses larmes, laissant un regard peiné dans ses beaux yeux verts.

* * *

><p>*Ellipse de 2 semaines*<p>

[Santana POV]

Oui, je me suis bien éloignée, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, elle fait que se pavaner avec son abruti de copain à son bras, mais dès qu'elle me voit son regard change en une fraction de seconde et son visage se dégèle si on peut dire ça comme ça, et la seconde d'après elle redevient de marbre. Au plus j'y pense, au plus je m'éclipse dans ma chambre, ma boîte secrète s'est relativement vidée, et il va falloir penser à me réapprovisionner auprès des junkies du lycée.

Avec toute cette frustration il se pourrait que j'aie bousculé un peu trop fort les loosers et que cet incapable de Figgins m'ait pris sur le fait. Et il a trouvé comme bonne idée que je serve d'exemple et m'a donc obligé de participer aux rencontres du Glee Club à partir de lundi prochain. Encore heureux que tous les autres l'ont entendu, il manquerait plus qu'ils croient que j'ai été volontaire. Malheureusement je vais croiser Quinn puisqu'elle s'est faite convaincre par le baleineau de rejoindre cette chorale d'attardés ayant des rêves irréalisables.

* * *

><p>Lundi, et voilà que je me retrouve assise au dernier rang de cette estrade et que je les vois tous se raconter leurs petites vies insignifiantes, et puis il y a la naine qui fusille du regard Q et l'autre, au moins on est du même avis que ce couple fait pitié à voir, j'ai envie de vomir. Ah voilà le prof, Schuester, j'espère qu'il chante mieux que ce qu'il parle espagnol sinon on est mal barré pour gagner. Oui, parce qu'à temps faire d'être là je préfère gagner que perdre, je ne suis pas une looseuse moi. Et maintenant il parle :<p>

**« Donc on a une nouvelle venue, Santana Lopez, même si elle n'est pas là de son plein gré que dites vous de lui faire une démonstration ? Qui veut venir ? »**

Oh non, pourquoi le nabot lève la main, je ne veux pas l'écouter chanter moi. Pitié achevez moi.

**« Alors je vais vous interpréter une œuvre de ma chanteuse préférée »** dit-elle en portant une main sur son cœur. Elle s'approche du pianiste pour lui dire qu'elle mélodie jouer puis elle se place au milieu et commence à chanter.

**_Oh my man, I love him so_**

_Oh mon homme je l'aime tant_

_**He'll never know**_

_Il ne le saura jamais_

_**All my life is just despair**_

_Toute ma vie est désespérée_

_**I don't care**_

_Mais je m'en fiche_

Je reconnais qu'elle a une jolie voix, mais regardez là avec ses yeux qui dévore l'idiot de service..

**_When he takes me in his arms_**

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_**The world is bright alright**_

_Le monde est lumineux, parfait_

_**What's the difference if I say**_

_Quelle est la différence si je dis_

_**I'll go away**_

_Je vais m'en aller loin_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à écouter le sens des paroles, et bien sur mes pensées se tournent toutes vers Quinn.. Quelle est la différence si je dis je vais m'en aller loin hein ? Tu t'en fiches toi, tu déboules dans ma vie, tu m'embrasses sans raison, et puis tu t'en fuis dans les bras de ton ex, en laissant tous mes sentiments enfouis ressortir comme ça, sans même te retourner ou t'expliquer.

**_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_**

_Quand je sais que je vais revenir sur mes genoux un jour_

_**For whatever my man is**_

_Quel que soit mon homme_

_**I am his**_

_Je suis sienne_

_**Forever more**_

_Pour toujours_

Elle termine sa chanson, et moi je continue de me dire que oui, pour elle si je m'en vais ça ne lui fera rien… J'ai déjà commencé à m'effacer de sa vie… Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le prof me demande :

**« Alors Santana ? »**

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi répondre, je n'allais quand même pas dire que j'ai presque apprécié sa prestation si ?

**« Tu aimes chanter ? »**

Bonne question… Oui, je chante tout le temps chez moi après tout. Je lui réponds :

**« Ouais.. Enfin normal quoi »**

**« Eh bien que dis tu de venir la semaine prochaine et de nous chanter une chanson de ton choix ? »**

**« Euh non je crois pas »**

**« Je savais que ça allait être difficile de te convaincre.. Bon après la semaine prochaine il y a les vacances, donc je te laisse tout ce temps pour réfléchir à cette chanson et la travailler et tu nous la présenteras à la rentrée. »**

**« Ok c'est bon »**

Tsss j'hallucine quoi. Bon j'ai le temps, je verrai en fonction de mon humeur quoi chanter.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ? Oh et je voulais vous demandez, je vois bien une Santana partant un peu trash à la Quinn quand elle revient avec ses cheveux roses dans Glee vous voyez ? <strong>

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3 : Open ur eyes, close ur mouth

**Hello :)**

**Déjà encore merci de reviewer et de follower, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelques personnes s'arrêtent pour répondre ou commenter tout simplement.**

**Mathela : Le « éclipse » m'a bien fait rire, je l'ai corrigé :D ! Et merci :)**

**Holloman : Oui.. Je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais j'aime bien finir sur une action marquante ^^ je te laisse lire pour voir comment ça part, mais je suis restée très soft.**

**Bluemoon61 : Oui c'est exactement ça, pour moi ça serait Santana qui devrait partir trash, comme tu dis elle est autodestructrice. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! **

**Lapinou : Je citais Quinn comme exemple, et tu vas être heureuse aha Perso j'ai testé plusieurs couleurs et le rouge c'est le mieux sur le brun, alors S en aura, puis le rouge c'est sexy )**

**Alors pour les musiques c'est Back to black d'Amy Winehouse et Running up that hill de Placebo. Je trouvais que les paroles pouvaient bien correspondre à la scène alors un petit mash-up par S. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ouvrir ses yeux, fermer sa bouche<strong>

* * *

><p>[Narrateur externe POV]<p>

Le lycée McKinley était bien calme pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, mais voilà la rentrée et le brouhaha recommence. Santana Lopez arrive devant l'entrée du lycée. Elle grille son joint avec son talon et pousse les portes pour entrer. Tout le monde la dévisage, tandis qu'elle continue de marcher la tête haute. Elle ne porte plus son uniforme, mais aborde un pantalon en cuir noir taille basse et un haut laissant son ventre apparaître. Dans son dos on peut voir une croix tatouée dépasser de son pantalon. Ses cheveux sont lâchés ce qui est rare vu qu'avant elle avait sa traditionnelle queue de cheval de cheerleader. Et maintenant ses cheveux noirs corbeaux sont colorés de rouge foncé. Bien qu'elle garde son assurance, elle semble moins sure d'elle qu'avant.. Alors peut-être que c'est elle-même qui ne cherche plus à l'être.

Santana et Quinn étaient devenues comme des étrangères l'une pour l'autre, elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis l'épisode des vestiaires, soit depuis un mois. Au début Brittany avait cherché à les réconcilier mais Quinn s'était butée disant qu'elle n'avait rien fait et Santana s'était isolée, la blonde avait donc arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses deux amies. Pour oublier tout ça, Quinn s'impliquait corps et âme dans sa relation amoureuse avec Finn et la latine avait tout doucement sombré ne trouvant rien à quoi se raccrocher.

[Santana POV]

Regardez les tous, ils sont là et savent plus quoi penser de moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en fous royalement, je n'ai plus personne et ça me va très bien. Allez, allons dire bonjour aux loosers du glee club. Je dois continuer à être présente à ses cours et aller chanter sinon Figgins va convoquer mes parents. Et je préfère leur faire croire que tout va bien de sorte qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de mes affaires. Mais honnêtement, j'ai réellement bossé cette musique pour lui faire comprendre à elle ce qu'elle m'a fait, parce que c'est le but de ce club. Tout le monde chante une chanson contenant un message qu'il veut faire passer à l'autre. Et bien voilà, je vais faire passer le mien. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Comme d'hab je m'assieds au fond de la salle, et bien sur Schuester me demande de chanter. Je me lève - trop brusquement - oula ma tête, j'aurai pas du fumer autant avant de venir en cours moi.. Je rigole toute seule en me rattrapant. Tant pis je vais assurer quand même. Je me sens moyennement stable sur mes talons mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Je m'avance donc au milieu de la salle et commence à chanter.

**_It doesn't hurt me._**_  
>Ca ne me blesse pas.<br>_**_Do you want to feel how it feels ?_**_  
>Veux-tu sentir ce que ça fait ?<br>__**Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me ?**__  
>Veux-tu savoir que ça ne me blesse pas ?<br>_**_Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making ?_**_  
>Veux-tu que je te parle du pacte que je suis en train de passer ?<br>__**You, you and me.**__  
>Toi, toi et moi.<em>

Je la regarde, oui parce que c'est à elle que je m'adresse, c'est à cause d'elle tout ça. Et je m'en fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser. J'enchaîne avec mon mash-up, je sais que ça va les surprendre.

**_You went back to what you knew_**_  
>Tu es revenu à ce que tu connaissais<br>__**So far removed from all that we went through**__  
>Si éloigné de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble<br>__**And I tread a troubled track**__  
>Et je marche sur une route dégueulasse<br>__**My odds are stacked**__  
>Mon destin est tout tracé<br>__**I'll go back to black**__  
>Je retournerai en dépression.<em>

**_We only said good-bye with words_**_  
>Nous ne nous sommes seulement salués qu'avec des mots<br>__**I died a hundred times**__  
>J'en mourus des centaines de fois<br>__**You go back to **__**him**__  
>Toi tu retournes vers <em>_lui__  
><em>_**And I go back to...**__  
>Et moi je retourne...<em>

__Je marque un temps de pause volontaire pour qu'ils entendent tous bien le « tu retournes vers _lui_ » balayant la salle du regard avec un sourire non dissimulé, puis je continue :

**_Is there so much hate for the ones we love ?_**_  
>Y a t-il tellement de haine pour ceux que nous aimons ?<br>__**Tell me, we both matter, don't we ?  
><strong>__Dis-moi, nous comptons tous les deux, n'est-pas ?_

**_And I go back to..._**_  
>Et moi je retourne...<em>

**_Black._**

_En dépression._

La musique se termine. Je vois le grand cachalot regarder Q suspicieusement ne sachant pas quoi en penser, et cette même blonde qui l'ignore et qui ne détache pas ses yeux de moi. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de commenter ma prestation, que je prends mon sac et me tire.

* * *

><p>A la pause, je rejoins mes « nouveaux potes » que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, enfin ceux sont plus mes dealers mais ils me prennent pas la tête et j'aime ça. June me propose sont pet' que j'accepte avec un grand sourire et en tire une taffe avant de le lui rendre. Je laisse la fumée s'échapper de ma bouche, quand je vois Q s'avancer vers moi puis se stopper quand je recrache la fumée. Elle me regarde d'un air réprobateur puis s'en va. Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça celle-là ? Je vais pour partir, quand quelqu'un m'attrape le bras, je me retourne et qui je vois ? La deuxième folle de la chorale, Pot de gel pour les intimes. Je le regarde avec un sourcil arqué lui demandant ce qu'il me veut. Il me répond :<p>

**« Santana, je sais que ceux ne sont pas mes affaires mais j'ai vu que tu t'adressais à elle en chantant et.. »**

**« Elle ? De qui tu parles ? »**

**« Pas besoin de me mentir à moi, je parle de Quinn. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais.. »**

**« Non ! Tu ne sais rien. »** lui dis-je en m'avançant vers lui, il m'attrape par les épaules et me dit :

**« Tu vas t'arrêter et m'écouter oui ?! » **Voyant mon regard se baisser sur ses mains qui m'empoignent les épaules il ajoute :** « Désolé. » **tout en me lâchant et continue** « Je vois que tu souffres depuis un moment d'accord. Je vois que tu ne t'assieds plus avec Quinn et Brittany le midi, que tu as quitté les cheerios, et maintenant tu traines avec les junkies… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je veux dire tu es Santana Lopez, la garce du lycée, la plus courageuse de nous tous, non pas que je veuille que tu recommences à nous lancer des slushies, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Parce que je pense savoir ce que tu ressens pour Quinn et que tout ça te chamboule. Faire son coming-out s'est une étape difficile tu le sais très bien, mais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui est hétéro ça l'est tout autant, surtout quand c'est d'un ami.. Je suis passé par là aussi à une époque et je peux t'aider. » **dit-il tout en désignant du menton les mégots au sol. Attends quoi ? Le petit Anderson parfait se droguait ?

**« Stop. Stop stop stop ! Arrête ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de Quinn, et pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement comment je peux aller ? Tu veux faire ta B.A de la journée hein ? M'inviter à des rendez-vous de camés anonymes ou une connerie du genre ? Et ben choisis quelqu'un d'autre cabrón. »**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, et je m'en vais le bousculant au passage. C'est vrai, pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi lui ? Je suis un cas désespéré, je n'ai besoin de personne, alors qu'il m'oublie.

[Quinn POV]

Finn ne me lâche pas depuis que Santana a chanté, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il ne sait rien passé entre elle et moi, il continue. Et s'il continue comme ça, il va me rendre dingue. Bon, fin de la journée, il est parti s'entraîner donc je vais en profiter pour la trouver. Il faut que je lui parle. Je la vois enfin :

**« Brittany ! »**

**« Quinnie »** me crie-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Ses bras me font du bien, j'ai besoin de réconfort, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Sans me rendre compte je me suis mise à sangloter dans le cou de Britt, je m'en excuse rapidement. **« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Q ? »**

**« C'est Santana.. »**

**« Tu sais si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. »**

**« Et bien c'est bête tu sais.. ça a commencé à la rentrée, à la fête de Puck. Je.. Je l'ai embrassé, et ça m'a fait peur, alors je me suis enfuie. Et puis Finn voulait ressortir avec moi alors j'ai accepté, parce que, enfin tu vois c'est pas moi ça, j'aime les hommes. Depuis ça San ne me parle plus, ou se referme sur elle-même à chaque fois. Elle m'a chanté une chanson Brittany, une chanson ?! Tu aurais du la voir. Il y avait tellement de souffrance en elle, mais elle se cache avec son masque de la fille qui s'en fout de tout. »**

**« Ca c'est tout Santana, dès qu'elle ressent quelque chose elle part le plus loin possible de la source de ses sentiments, elle aussi a peur, tu sais. Mets-toi à sa place, tu l'embrasses et puis tu la fuis et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Imagine comment elle a du se sentir ensuite quand elle te voit avec Finn… Mais si tu l'as embrassé c'est bien parce que tu as des sentiments pour elle non ? »**

**« Et bien c'est vrai que quand vous étiez ensemble je me suis un peu éloignée parce qu'au fond je crois que j'étais peut-être un tout petit peu jalouse.. Mais c'est Santana quoi. Celle avec qui on se lance des piques blessantes et on fini par se gifler. »**

Pourquoi Brittany rigole ?

**« Ca te fait rire toi ? »**

**« Mais non Quinn c'est pas ça, mais je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être aveugle à ce point. Santana c'est comme les petits garçons en maternelle, ils font qu'embêter la fille qu'ils aiment, et aussi fou que ça semble, ça marche. Et bien elle c'est pareille. Mais elle a du en avoir marre d'essayer d'attirer ton attention et maintenant elle préfère se protéger en mettant des distances avec tout le monde.»**

**« Je sais qu'elle s'éloigne.. J'ai peur pour elle Britt… On dirait une droguée, elle semblait ne pas tenir debout au Glee Club, elle traîne avec les junkies aux pauses, et tu as vu ses cheveux ? La Santana d'avant n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle tient trop à sa réputation pour quitter les Cheerios, déjà qu'avec son coming-out elle avait eu peur de tomber de l'échelle sociale.. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça, vraiment. »**

**« Vraiment Quinn ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »**

Je fais non de la tête.

**« Après c'est moi la blonde stupide.. Désolée Quinnie. Mais c'est vrai. Ecoute selon moi si elle fait ça c'est qu'elle n'a plus de raison d'être la plus belle, la meilleure, parce qu'elle n'a plus personne à conquérir. A l'origine le garçon et la fille les plus populaires sortent ensemble, et bien pour elle si elle dépassait Finn, elle avait la fille. Sauf que t'as mal choisi Quinn. Le meilleur des deux c'est San. Je suis vraiment désolée je peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider, je dois aller chercher ma sœur, bisous Quinnie. » **

Le meilleur des deux c'est San. Le meilleur des deux c'est San. Le meilleur des deux c'est San.. Mon Dieu comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle. C'est à cause de moi que S. se détruit comme ça ! Brittany me surprendra toujours. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

Je rentre chez moi, enfin. Je n'ai pas le temps de me faire un rail de coke que ça sonne à ma porte, je vais ouvrir et qui vois-je ? Nœud papillon !

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans non ? Le n ou le o ? »**

Cet idiot rigole, ce n'est pas supposé être drôle ce que je viens de lui dire, mais on moins il semble comprendre quand je parle.

**« Non, j'ai bien compris, mais tu ne me fais pas peur Santana, et je veux simplement t'aider. »**

**« Et pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? Je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi si ? Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »**

**« C'est la preuve que tu en as besoin. Juste le fait de discuter avec quelqu'un peut faire du bien. Parce qu'arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne te confies à personne en ce moment ? »**

Je n'ai pas la force de lui mentir, et puis à quoi ça servirait alors je lui réponds :

**« Pas vraiment non.. »**

**« Bon alors que dis tu que demain après les cours on aille prendre un café et discuter un peu ? »**

**« Ok »**

**« Parfait » **me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ferme la porte tout en me demandant dans quoi je me suis embarquée.

* * *

><p><strong>Que va faire notre Quinnie ?<strong>

**Les amitiés Quinn/Britt et Santana/Blaine vous plaisent ? Enfin pour l'instant S. rejette Blaine mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot )**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 : A cœur ouvert

**Yo les loulous !**

**Guest : hihi merci ! :)**

**Bluemoon61 : Oui Quinn et Santana sont toutes les deux des « handicapées émotionnelles » elles ont besoin de l'aide de Brittany et Blaine ! :D**

**Lomil : J'aime pas mettre Brit' en mode « stupide », elle ne l'est pas du tout justement :) Quinn est effectivement aveugle aha mais pas tout le temps, pour le découvrir je te laisse lire la suite -)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A cœur ouvert<strong>

* * *

><p>[Quinn POV]<p>

Oui, je vais le faire, je vais le faire... Je peux le faire, allez Quinn. Je glisse le mot dans son casier et m'en vais.

[Santana POV]

Je suis en retard, encore. Faut dire que je m'emmerde tellement en cours, puis cet aprèm je vais recroiser Quinn au Glee Club et ensuite Blaine après les cours. Je passe à mon casier pour prendre mes bouquins de la matinée et quand je l'ouvre, une feuille pliée en deux en tombe. Je la ramasse et l'ouvre. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Q. Tiens quand on parle du loup.. J'y lis :

_« Malgré ce que je vais dire au GC, c'est pour toi que je chante - Q. »_

Mhm d'accord.. Donc elle va chanter cet aprèm, cette journée va peut-être être intéressante finalement.

Je mentirai si je disais que je ne me suis pas languie d'entrer dans cette salle pour savoir ce que Quinn va chanter. Je suis sure qu'elle va se la jouer I kissed a girl en mode c'était juste à une soirée pour m'amuser. Bref, plus que quelques minutes et je saurai.

[Narrateur externe POV]

Le professeur Schuester entre dans la salle de chant et demande :

**« Alors qui a quelque chose à nous proposer ? »**

Rachel lève la main, sautant sur sa chaise d'impatiente, mais Quinn lève sa main à son tour. Le professeur les regarde toutes les deux ne sachant qui choisir.

**« Euh.. Rachel »**

**« Non. Rachel chante toujours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de chanter aussi »** sur ces mots, la blonde se lève et se place au milieu de la salle. Elle semble plutôt stressée tout en lissant les plis de sa robe. Les musiciens commencent à jouer, Quinn garde la tête baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à chanter :

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**_  
>Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement<br>__**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**__  
>Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger<br>__**Only know you love her when you let her go**__  
>Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir<em>

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**_  
>Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas<br>__**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**__  
>Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque<br>__**Only know you love her when you let her go**__  
>Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir<em>

**_And you let her go_**_  
>Et tu la laisses partir<em>

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la latine, peut être un peu trop intensément mais à ce moment là elle s'en fiche, elle continue :

**_You see her when you close your eyes_**_  
>Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux<br>__**Maybe one day you'll understand why**__  
>Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi<br>__**Everything you touch surely dies**__  
>Tout ce que tu touches assurément meurt <em>

Elle enchaîne le refrain, puis le second couplé en gardant ses yeux fixent vers le sol, et termine sa chanson sur un dernier refrain. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de regrets dans sa voix que personne n'ose parler.

**_But you only need the light when it's burning low_**_  
>Mais, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement<br>__**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**__  
>Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger<br>__**Only know you love her when you let her go**__  
>Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir<em>

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**_  
>Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas<br>__**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**__  
>Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque<br>__**Only know you love her when you let her go**__  
>Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir<em>

**_And you let her go_**_  
>Et tu la laisses partir<em>

A la dernière phrase sa voix se brisa. Quinn Fabray venait de se mettre à nue devant plusieurs personnes. Le professeur la félicite puis Finn lui demande :

**« Pourquoi ce choix de chanson Quinn ? Tu t'adresses à qui ?»**

Quinn ne répond pas tout de suite, elle lève sa tête et regarde la brune qui avait un regard indéchiffrable, la blonde lui lance un petit sourire, puis reporte son attention sur son petit-ami et lui répond :

**« Pour Beth, et Frannie. Elles me manquent c'est tout. »**

Finn ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, il avait carrément mis les pieds dans le plat, et s'excusa d'avoir été trop indiscret. Quinn se rassie et le cours continua. Elle manqua le serrement des dents de la latine en entendant l'excuse qu'elle avait inventé afin de masquer une nouvelle fois ces sentiments.

* * *

><p>*après les cours*<p>

[Santana POV]

A peine je sors de cours, que déjà Nœud Pap' m'attrape par le bras et me dit :

**« Alors ce café ? »**

**« C'est bon t'inquiète pas on y va »**

Il me regarde tout sourire.. Il à l'air bête comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Ca fait du bien, de rire. Je croise Quinn en sortant, elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me parler mais elle n'en fit rien, tant pis.

On arrive au café, où on s'installe dans un coin tranquille, après avoir commandé, Blaine commence à me poser des questions, je l'attendais venir..

**« Bon je ne veux pas te forcer à parler de tout ça, alors je vais parler et puis tu auras le droit de répondre.. et euh.. enfin on discutera quoi »** il avait l'air tellement gêné en même temps vu le regard blasé que je lui lance c'est un peu normal.

**« J'ai fait mon coming-out au début du lycée, enfin avant que je sois allé à la Dalton Academy. Mes parents l'ont plutôt bien pris, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus très.. excentrique, comme Kurt par exemple. » **il a ce sourire idiot quand il parle de Porcelaine, ça se voit qu'il l'aime vraiment.

**« Mais ça a été plutôt difficile dans le lycée où j'étais avant. Tous les jours on me bousculait, tout en me traitant de pd, tapette tout ça. Ils avaient ouvert mon casier et avaient trouvé une chanson que j'avais écrite, forcément ça parlait d'amour d'un homme pour un autre et ils avaient fait tout un tas de photocopies qu'ils avaient collé de partout dans les couloirs. Le lendemain tout le monde se moquait de moi, me citant des paroles que j'avais écrite. Et c'était trop dur, j'étais seul, mon frère n'était déjà plus au lycée, je n'avais pas d'ami. Et j'ai commencé à me droguer. »**

Je lui lance un petit sourire gêné.. Je ne savais pas tout ça, enfin je sais qu'il y avait des brutes dans son ancien lycée, d'où qu'il était allé dans une école privée mais je n'aurai jamais pensé ça.. Alors je lui réponds un petit :

**« J'savais pas. »**

**« Oh c'est pas grave, et puis c'est normal je ne vais pas m'en vanter non plus. Enfin pour te dire que j'avais trouvé un moyen d'échapper à tous ça, ou du moins je le croyais. Dès que je fumais, ou que je sniffais une ligne je me sentais tellement mieux. Comme si j'avais tout mis sur pause et que tout s'effaçait. Sauf que je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais un vrai zombie à la fin. Et j'ai rencontré Grant un soir dans un bar. Il était à la Dalton Academy. Et il m'a aidé. Il m'a obligé à dire à mes parents que j'étais persécuté au lycée et que je voulais en changer. Puis il m'a aidé avec les drogues. Je suis clean depuis, mais je vais une fois par mois au centre, je parle avec les nouveaux, je leur parle de mon expérience personnelle, qu'on est tous différents avec nos problèmes, mais que la drogue n'est pas le meilleur moyen sur du long terme, et que même s'ils se sentent seuls, nous on est là. » **il avait pris ma main, mais ça ne me gênait pas, au contraire en fait..

**« Alors quand je t'ai vu à la rentrée des vacances, j'ai de suite su que tu étais mal. Et j'ai vite fait le lien avec Quinn. Tu veux m'en parler ? »**

**« Bon.. Tu as raison ça concerne Quinn. Elle m'a embrassé puis est ressorti avec Finn faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça me tue de la voir avec lui, et à chaque fois j'essaye de l'oublier tu sais, j'ai quitté les cheerios pour ne plus la croiser à chaque entraînement, mais il a fallu que l'autre m'oblige à aller au glee club. Et puis oui, un jour j'ai commencé à fumer et c'est ce que tu disais, ça me fait du bien.. Vraiment. Alors j'ai commencé à toucher à la coc' »**

**« Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de parler avec elle ? Tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi ça la perturbe cette situation.. »**

**« Mais c'est elle qui l'a cherché cette situation, j'allais très bien avant qu'elle m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qu'ensuite elle me rejette comme si j'étais le diable qui la faisait pêcher ! Et moi je fais quoi après ça hein ?! »**

**« Tu l'aimes. »**

**« Je.. Comment veux tu que je le sache hein ? Oh et puis arrête avec toutes tes questions. »**

**« Ce n'était pas une question Santana.. Tu devrais pendant une semaine essayer de comprendre déjà ce que tu ressens pour elle, l'importance de tes sentiments, puis ensuite voir comment réagir. Et durant cette même semaine essaye de diminuer ta consommation de drogue. Quand tu seras prête, on pourra aller ensemble au centre dont je t'ai parlé. Tu n'es pas toute seule Santana, je suis là pour toi. »**

Voilà que je pourrai commencer à pleurer, c'est sa faute aussi pourquoi il me dit tout ça… Je ravale mes larmes puis accepte son marché. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Pour ce qui est d'arrêter les drogues on verra plus tard.

* * *

><p>Je rentre chez moi, comme d'habitude les voitures de mes parents ne sont pas là, étonnant. Sauf que quand j'arrive devant la porte je vois une blonde assise contre le porche. Elle se relève de suite en me voyant. Et s'approche doucement de moi. Moi, je ne bouge plus, trop choquée pour faire un seul mouvement. Elle continue de s'approcher et voyant que je ne bouge pas, elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me serre tellement fort que je la repousse pour pouvoir respirer. Elle me sourit puis reste là, à quelques centimètres de moi, regardant dans mes yeux comme si elle allait y trouver la réponse aux questions universelles. Puis je sens ses doigts effleurés ma joue, juste avant qu'elle comble la distance nous séparant en déposant ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche.<p>

J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas, elle m'a fait trop de mal, et Blaine a raison je dois réfléchir sur ce que je ressens. Je me recule donc. Je vois déjà son visage se peindre d'incompréhension et elle me dit :

**« Tu as reçu le mot dans ton casier ? ».** J'hoche de la tête et lui réponds :

**« Oui mais c'est pas une chanson qui effacera tout Quinn. »**

Sur ces mots, je la contourne, ouvre ma porte et la referme. La laissant seule sur le seuil de l'entrée. Je me colle contre la porte et me laisse glisser au sol. Je l'entends crier à travers la porte :

**« Je suis désolée San, j'ai tout fichu en l'air, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi entrer. Je.. Je veux qu'on réapprenne à se connaître, qu'on soit de nouveaux amies et puis après.. peut-être plus. »**

Comment je peux ne pas répondre à ça ? Lucy Quinn Fabray est entrain de supplier à ma porte qu'on soit amies ou plus. Elle continue :

**« Je sais que je t'ai trahi, je comprends si tu veux qu'il n'y ait rien de plus entre nous. Mais je veux t'aider, je t'ai vu traîner avec les camés, je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme ça, j'ai entendu ta chanson San.. Je veux être là pour toi, je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute, mais laisse moi essayer de réparer ce que j'ai fait. »**

**« J'ai besoin de temps, et comme tu l'as dit dans ta chanson tu m'as laissé partir. Je crois que c'est trop tard Quinn. Je t'en ai laissé du temps, peut être trop même. »**

[Narrateur externe POV]

Quinn eut mal en entendant ça, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu blesser la latine. Elle répondit :

**« D-D'accord.. mais sache que je serai là tous les jours pour toi, je t''attendrai. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Trop chou cette Quinn :')<strong>

**Comment voyez vous la suite ? **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5 : I dreamed a dream

**Hey hey hey ! :) **

**Comment allez-vous ? J'ai eu une grippe terrible **

**Merci de continuer à me lire, ça fait plaisir !**

**Aujourd'hui un long chapitre, j'ai pas voulu le couper en plein milieu – je suis trop gentille - vous comprendrez pourquoi aha !**

**Bluemoon61 : merci de reviewer à chaque fois :) ! Oui Blaine est trop chou, pour ce qui est de la suite ça me fait rire ce que tu dis parce que j'étais partie sur là même idée que toi au départ, puis j'ai changé d'avis, je te laisse lire :)**

**Mathela : Haha ! Quinn est une battante ! 3**

**Lomil : C'est vrai que Santana n'est pas prête à pardonner de suite, mais bon elle est fragile ces temps-ci.. C'est vrai que j'ai pas mis de Brit-Brit mais faut dire que je fais pas mal d'ellipses pour que l'histoire avance on va dire ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I dreamed a dream<span>**

* * *

><p>[Narrateur externe POV]<p>

Ça fait une semaine jour pour jour que Quinn Fabray attend tous les soirs devant la maison de Santana Lopez, et une même semaine que Santana passe à côté d'elle et l'ignore. Mais voilà la brune avait eu le temps de faire le point comme lui avait conseillé son nouvel ami, et avait même ralenti sa consommation de drogue en voyant que ça ne résoudrait pas forcément ses problèmes. Blaine l'avait bien aidé, et ils avaient surmonté ensemble les moments difficiles de la première semaine, de plus il lui avait conseillé d'agir avec la blonde, que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. C'est pour ça que ce jour là en arrivant chez elle, elle laissa la porte ouverte et cria à l'intention de la blonde :

**« Tu vas rester planter là, ou tu comptes entrer ? »**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant son amie tout en secouant la tête se disant que la latine était unique en son genre. Elle entra doucement, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

[Quinn POV]

Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je m'avance dans la cuisine des Lopez, où Santana se trouve. Elle mange des cookies tout en me regardant. Je m'avance un peu plus dans sa direction, et elle me dit :

**« Ouais je fais que manger mais Blaine dit que c'est normal.. Enfin bon, avant que j'accepte de te reparler pour de vrai, je veux que tu me dises quelles sont tes garanties qui me prouvent que tu ne vas pas recommencer à me trahir et à.. me faire souffrir ? »**

Sa voix me brise le cœur, j'ai une seule chance de la reconquérir il ne faut pas que je me plante, ainsi je lui dis :

**« D'abord, je veux te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant de mal, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je sais que ça n'efface rien.. Mais au début je n'avais pas compris mes sentiments pour toi, et c'est pour ça que j'ai fuit bêtement, mais Brittany m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Tu comptes pour moi Santana, et donc je ferai tout pour ne plus te faire souffrir. Je te le promets. »**

Je termine juste, que Santana s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Au début ça me surprend, puis je la serre à mon tour pour lui faire comprendre que je pensais vraiment ce que je venais de lui dire. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus.

* * *

><p>On a passé la fin de la journée à discuter comme avant jusqu'à qu'il se fasse tard, et San m'a proposé de rester dormir chez elle ce soir, ce que j'accepte, ravie.<p>

**« Vu mon besoin de vengeance je vais te donner le pyjama le plus ridicule que j'ai » **tout en me disant ça elle ouvre un tiroir de sa commode et en sort une sorte de combinaison rose avec des petits cœurs dessus. Elle rêve si elle croit que je vais porter ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle me dit :

**« Enfile le, tu dois te faire pardonner n'oublie pas » **elle me fait son sourire de garce satisfaite tout en me tendant ce truc difforme. Je l'attrape et commence à enlever mes chaussures tout en lui disant :

**« Je vais te le faire payer S, sérieusement »**

Je me change et enfile donc ce pyjama-combi ridicule, tandis qu'elle prend un jogging et un t-shirt.

Après mon petit quart d'heure où je boude, et San qui me faisait des bisous dans le cou pour que j'arrête, elle allume la tv et on choisi de regarder Wanted. Santana est totalement dingue d'Angelina Jolie depuis petite, elle se déguisait tout le temps en Lara Croft.. J'y repense et me demande ce que ça donnerait la Santana de maintenant en Lara Croft, un sourire niais se colle sur mon visage :

**« A quoi tu penses ? » **me demande-t-elle les sourcils fronçaient.

**« A rien » **et merde, je sens mes joues brûlées, je sais qu'elle le voit..

**« Quinn.. Si tu ne me le dis pas à 3, je vais t'attaquer, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu crains les chatouilles »**

Re-merde.. Je balaye la pièce du regard tentant de trouver une quelconque échappatoire..

**« 1 »**

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je fantasme à l'idée qu'elle s'habille en Lara Croft si ?

**« 2 »**

Mais non, tu ne vas pas lui dire ça.. Fais chier.

**« 3 !»**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me protéger que Santana me saute dessus et se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, m'immobilisant les bras d'une main, et me chatouillant de l'autre. J'ai beau essayé de me débattre rien n'y fait. Je ris, crie, jusqu'à la supplier d'arrêter. Ça à l'air de marcher car elle s'arrête et me dit tout en se rapprochant de moi :

**« J'arrêterai Mademoiselle Fabray, quand vous m'aurait dit le fond de votre pensée. »**

Pfiou.. J'aime bien quand elle me vouvoie, et elle est si près de moi, je n'aurai qu'à me lever un peu pour l'embrasser. Bon je lui dis ? Ou alors.. Je me relève un petit peu, nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, je m'avance encore avant que Santana recule, me regardant avec un sourire machiavélique.. Oh non qu'est ce qu'elle a encore en tête.

**« Tu me dis à quoi tu pensais, et tu as droit à un 7 minutes au paradis avec Santana Lopez »**

Trop tentant.. Je baisse la tête, et chuchote :

**« Je me demandais ce que ça donnerai si tu te déguisais en Lara Croft.. »**

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à Santana qui part en fou rire, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, après s'être calmée, elle se relève, les cheveux en bataille et me dit :

**« Ferme les yeux d'accord »**

J'obéis, et ferme les yeux, je sens le matelas bouger et je comprends que Santana s'est levée, j'entends des bruits de froissements, frottements, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, mais je reste les yeux fermés. Je la sens revenir sur moi, dans sa position du départ. Puis elle me dit :

**« Je crois que quelqu'un à un 7 minutes au paradis avec moi non ? »**

J'ouvre les yeux et là je vois Santana Lopez vêtue d'un short moulant kaki, d'un débardeur laissant sa généreuse poitrine apparente, et ses cheveux tressés en arrière.

**« Oh.. mon.. Dieu. »**

**« Ce n'est pas bien de blasphémer Quinn chérie »**

Elle se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Mon Dieu ses lèvres. Je me souviens maintenant de leur goût fruité. Elles sont douces et généreuses.. J'ai besoin d'air, je romps ce baiser avec regret, mais n'attend pas beaucoup avant de sceller mes lèvres aux siennes de nouveau.

Ce baiser là est plus fougueux et avide, j'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi, de me coller à elle. Elle doit le comprendre car je sens sa langue passer doucement sur mes lèvres, qui s'ouvrent rapidement acceptant cette requête. Mes mains glissent sur son dos et dans ses cheveux, quand je me rends compte que moi je suis habillée en.. en télétubbies. Je décide donc de défaire la fermeture éclair, pour m'en dégager, je ne pense pas que ça dérange Santana puisqu'elle vient à mon aide. Je me retrouve très vite en sous-vêtements. Santana se décolle de moi, ce qui me fait pousser un gémissement de mécontentement. Mais ses yeux brillants regardant mon corps me font déglutir difficilement. Elle passe une jambe entre mes cuisses, et ce simple contact me fait cambrer de plaisir. C'est officiel je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Je sens une chaleur enivrante se propager dans les moindres recoins de celui-ci. San' remonte sa jambe, et son genou touche de plein fouet mon intimité. Je gémis.

Elle commence à m'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le haut de ma poitrine tout en laissant une de ses mains se balader sur mon ventre et mes hanches. Elle glisse son autre main sous moi pour dégrafer mon soutif, je me sens haleter, j'ai besoin de plus, alors qu'elle semble s'amuser à prendre son temps. Je me trouve légèrement nue par rapport à elle, alors je lui enlève son débardeur, et son short. Elle enlève elle-même ses sous-vêtements, puis dépose une ligne de baiser le long de mon ventre.. J'ai Santana Lopez, nue qui plus est, sur moi en train de me faire des choses inimaginables.. Elle remonte pour embrasser mon sein gauche tandis qu'une de ses mains attrape mon sein droit, qu'elle commence à caresser. Je ne cesse de gémir, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne chez elle.

Elle poursuit son chemin, en descendant toujours que plus bas, à la lisière du dernier morceau de tissu qui me recouvre encore. Elle passe sa main dessus, et sens mon humidité, elle lève la tête me regardant avec surprise, et moi je me contracte un peu, honteuse de mouiller pour de simples caresses et baisers, mais au moins maintenant elle comprend l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle se débarrasse sans plus attendre de mon slip. Quand soudain je sens sa langue sur mon intimité.. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je me cambre sans même me rendre compte. Elle continue plusieurs fois avant de revenir m'embrasser, et de continuer à me caresser adroitement. J'en peux plus, c'est trop. Elle doit l'avoir compris elle aussi, car elle insère un doigt en moi, puis un second. Elle attend quelques secondes que mon corps s'habitue puis elle commence un mouvement de vas et vient auxquels mes hanches répondent. J'ai de plus en plus de peine à respirer, et à retenir mes gémissements, elle continue ses mouvements en accélérant le rythme, et quelques secondes plus tard, je cris son prénom, libérant cet orgasme incroyable. Mon premier.

Fatiguées, nous nous laissons happer par le sommeil dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

><p>*Ellipse de deux semaines*<p>

[Narrateur externe POV]

Les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle et Santana avait arrêté de se droguer grâce à Blaine et Quinn. Ça n'a pas été facile, il y a eu des jours où elle avait des crises de manque, mais Quinn et Blaine étaient toujours là pour l'aider et la soutenir. Elle avait gardé sa couleur de cheveux que Quinn aimait bien, et avait décidé de ne pas retourner chez les Cheerios. Elle en avait trop marre de Sue. Tout semblait s'arranger pour Santana Lopez.

Malheureusement un dernier problème gênait de plus en plus la latine, en effet Quinn avait beau être adorable avec elle en dehors du lycée. A l'intérieur, elle restait avec Finn qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté. D'ailleurs une dispute à propos de cette situation éclata entre elles deux ce soir là..

**« Tu m'avais promis Q. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire son coming-out, mais pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas largué ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas rompre avec lui comme ça, ma mère l'adore, et on vient juste de se réconcilier depuis ma grossesse. Si je lui dis : coucou maman, j'ai rompu avec Finn, et je suis avec Santana.. Elle – elle.. Elle va encore me virer. »**

**« Mais je suis là moi ! Tu pourrais venir chez moi, et je t'aiderai pour parler à ta mère. Tu ne vois pas que je me bats tous les jours contre mon addiction, et maintenant je dois me battre contre toi.. Tous les jours je te vois avec lui, tu l'embrasses, il te prend dans ses bras. Ça devrait être moi à sa place ! »**

**« San s'il te plait… Tu sais que je l'embrasse pas par plaisir, je ne suis pas aussi forte que ce que tu crois, je tiens encore à ma réputation à McKinley. »**

En entendant ces derniers mots, Santana recula et regarda Quinn avec dédain.

**« Tu me dégoutes. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Tu sais quoi, ça n'a jamais était la drogue qui me détruisait, ce qui me détruit c'est toi ».**

Suite à cette réplique Quinn eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle de plein fouet.. Elle ressentit une douleur immense qui se répandait par tout. Elle ne répliqua pas, bien trop sous le choque. Santana ajouta :

**« Si à la fin de la semaine t'es toujours avec lui, tu peux m'oublier »**

Même si Santana semblait pleine d'assurance en disant ça, elle était morte de peur. Et si Quinn était vraiment terrorisée à l'idée de rompre avec Finn ?

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Quinn avait bien réfléchit et en arrivant au lycée elle se dit qu'elle allait donner rendez-vous à Finn le soir même pour rompre avec lui. Après tout elle reste Quinn Fabray, elle n'a pas besoin de Finn Hudson pour se faire respecter par les autres élèves. Mais quelque chose l'intrigue lors de son entrée dans McKinley, plusieurs élèves viennent la voir lui disant « tu as mon vote » arborant un sourire de soutien. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?<p>

Elle s'avance devant le panneau d'affichage où plusieurs jeunes s'attroupent et elle y voit une grande affiche présentant « Quinn et Finn » comme couple pour être élu reine et roi au bal d'hiver. Finn arrive justement à ce moment là, l'enlace et lui dit :

**« Je sais qu'on devait les faire ensemble, mais je voulais te faire une surprise, tu aimes ? »**

Quinn ne bouge pas, elle hallucine complètement. C'est qu'à ce moment, toujours dans les bras de Finn, qu'elle sent un regard sur elle. Elle se retourne et voit Santana qui semble tout aussi choquée en voyant ce monstrueux poster de la blonde et du footballeur. Quinn se détache des bras de son copain pour pouvoir tout expliquer à Santana, mais Santana s'enfuie en courant. Quinn essaye d'appeler la latine, mais elle tombe directement sur la messagerie, lui montrant qu'elle a du éteindre son téléphone.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Santana Lopez rentre chez elle en pleurs. Elle pleure tellement qu'elle ne voit même pas où elle marche, mais elle sait où elle va. Elle ouvre la porte de sa salle de bain, ouvre le placard et en sort toutes les boites de médicaments qu'elle trouve. Elle ouvre toutes ces boites et récupère les pilules avant de les avaler avec quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle n'a pas la force de se déplacer et reste là, gisant sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Elle commence à trembler, puis le sommeil arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>*2 heures plus tard*<p>

**« Allo ? »**

**« Quinn Fabray ? »**

**« Oui c'est elle-même. »**

**« Nous avons Santana Lopez à l'hôpital, ses parents sont injoignables et vous êtes un des seuls numéros répertoriés dans ses favoris avec un certain Blaine Anderson, nous voudrions savoir si vous pouvez venir. »**

**« Oui j'arrive tout de suite ».**

Quinn partie aussi vite que possible et arrive enfin à l'hôpital, ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de pleurer depuis l'appel de cet infirmier. Quinn se dirige vers l'accueil et voit Blaine qui avait du être plus rapide. Elle va donc vers lui et lui demande :

**« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« La femme de ménage l'a trouvé inconsciente dans la salle de bain, elle a fait une overdose. Elle a appelé les pompier mais c'était trop tard, ils ont du la plonger dans un coma artificiel. »**

**« Oh mon Dieu.. »**

**« Elle allait mieux Quinn.. Pourquoi tu as joué avec elle, je pensais que tu étais sincère sur tes sentiments. Tu n'aurais jamais du mettre ses affiches, c'est ta faute tout ça, si ça se trouve elle ne se réveillera jamais ! »**

Blaine éclate en sanglots, puis crie à la blonde :

**« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, vas-t-en ! »**

[Quinn POV]

Boom-boom.. boom-boom.. boom-boom.. Je n'entends rien autour de moi qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant et le son de mon cœur battant dans mes tempes. Je me dirige en courant vers la sortie. Courir et fuir, à croire qu'il n'y a que dans ça que je suis bonne. Blaine a raison. Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas avoir rompu avec Finn. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur du regard des autres. Quelle conne. Après tout ce que Santana a traversé par ma faute, elle se retrouve à l'hôpital, dans le coma en plus, encore à cause de moi. Je ne la mérite pas. Si ça se trouve je ne la reverrai plus jamais, et la dernière image qu'elle aura eu de moi, c'est que j'ai brisé ma promesse, la trahissant de nouveau avec ses affiches, même si ça ce n'était pas moi, mais Finn. C'est elle que j'avais choisi, pas Finn.. Je ne lui ai jamais dit.. Mais je l'ai compris depuis longtemps maintenant, je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de Santana Lopez.

Je ne sais pas où aller, alors j'appelle Britt et lui demande si je peux l'attendre chez elle après les cours, mais voyant mon état de détresse elle me dit qu'elle part du lycée et vient de suite. Je vais donc chez les Pierce et l'attend. Je suis toujours sous le choque quand je la vois arriver, à son regard je vois qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'effondre dans ses bras et libère toutes mes larmes. Entre deux sanglots j'arrive à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle me réconforte et je dors chez elle cette nuit là.

* * *

><p>*Ellipse d'une semaine*<p>

Ça fait une semaine que Santana est dans le coma, et je ne dors plus depuis. Britt me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais si elle dit ça c'est juste pour être gentille avec moi. J'ai appelé Blaine pour avoir des nouvelles mais bien sur il ne me répond pas, alors j'ai appelé les parents de San'. Ils m'ont dit que les médecins ne sont pas optimistes, au contraire. Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire.

_*Dring dring*_

Tiens, les parents de Santana, je décroche mon téléphone rapidement :

**« Oui, elle s'est réveillée ? »**

**« Non Quinn, tu.. tu devrais venir à l'hôpital. »**

**« Je ne pense pas être la bienvenue.. »**

**« Quinn s'il te plait, je pense qu'elle aimerait que tu lui dises au revoir »**

Tout en me disant ça Maribel étouffe un sanglot. Je raccroche. Lui dire au revoir. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je sens des poids dans tout mon corps, je n'arrive plus à tenir debout et je m'effondre au sol. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai l'impression qu'on a retiré tout l'air dans mes poumons et que quelqu'un les a perforés. J'ai mal. Des dizaines de lames transpercent mon cœur.. Santana.

Je prends ma voiture, et conduis tant bien que mal à l'hôpital. Je mets peu de temps à trouver le service voulu. Maribel me prend dans ses bras, puis me relâche me regardant bizarrement et me demande si je vais bien. Je dois ressembler à un zombie, mais ça m'est bien égal. Elle me montre la chambre et me dit qu'elles nous laissent seules quelques minutes.

Je rentre dans cette chambre blanche, Santana aurait détesté. Je m'approche du lit, elle est branchée par plein de tubes qui ne font que la maintenir en vie, mais tous ces médecins ne savent pas la refaire vivre. Je ne comprends pas. Ils arrivent à faire des greffes cardiaques qui demandent de grandes techniques et savoirs et ils n'arrivent pas à la soigner, elle. Je lui attrape sa main, et fait de petits cercles du bout du pouce.

**« Santana.. Je.. Je ne sais pas pour où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire, on aurait du partager tellement plus de temps ensemble, quand je pense à tout le temps gâché du début d'année ça me rend malade. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je voulais rompre avec Finn le jour où il a mis toutes ces affiches, d'ailleurs j'ai rompu avec lui, mais maintenant ça sert à rien, tu n'es plus là pour en profiter. Tu sais, avec toi je me sentais assez forte pour affronter ma mère et le regard des autres. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps pour me l'avouer à moi-même, peut-être trop.. Mais j'aurai voulu t'embrasser dans les couloirs, chanter des ballades pour toi au Glee club. Ne dis pas que tu étais obligée d'y aller, je sais que tu y as pris goût. Je voulais te préparer un week-end spécial, où on serait allé au cinéma, mais où on aurait passé plus de temps à s'embrasser que voir le film. Je t'aurais amené dans mon endroit préféré de Lima, c'est en haut du parc, j'y vais pour faire des photos. Je t'aurais montré mes photos, personne ne les a jamais vues. On aurait pique-niqué et je me serais endormie dans tes bras sous les rayons du couché du soleil. Et le soir en rentrant, je te l'aurais dit, ces trois mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne sincèrement. Je t'aime Santana. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Et ça fait atrocement mal de te le dire alors que tu es comme ça. Réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie San ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour toi. Tu es merveilleuse, il te reste tant de choses à vivre. Réveille-toi. J'ai prié Dieu tous les jours pour qu'il me prenne à ta place, mais tu dois avoir raison, j'ai bien trop péché pour qu'il m'écoute de nouveau. On est le 27 novembre 2013, et sache que je maudirais cette date jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si seulement je le pouvais, je recommencerais tout. Oui, j'aurais fait le bon choix du premier coup, toi et pas Finn. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, ça en devient ridicule, mais promets-moi une chose, viens me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés tu comprends ?! San s'il te plait.. Reviens-moi. »**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et je vois Maribel entrer et me dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, j'hoche de la tête, et dépose un baiser sur le front de ma belle.

Je ne veux pas voir les médecins éteindre les appareils, ça semblerait trop vrai. Je rentre chez moi et hurle. Je crie à m'arracher les cordes vocales. Ma mère essaye de me calmer mais rien n'y fait. Après plusieurs heures à pleurer, je tombe de fatigue et m'endors.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille avec une gueule de bois horrible. Je regarde mon téléphone et l'écran affiche : samedi 12 septembre 2013, 11 heures. Je vois deux appels manqués de Santana. Pourquoi je bois toujours autant aux soirées de Puckerman aussi. Je m'assieds sur le rebord du lit et essaye de replacer les évènements. La rentrée, la fête de Puck, Santana, le baiser. Oh mon Dieu je l'ai embrassé.. Puis je me souviens de ce rêve horrible où je me remets avec Finn et où Santana se drogue, puis elle meurt à cause de moi alors que je l'aimais. Mon Dieu ça semblait si réel.. C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?! Je me rends compte que j'ai pleuré dans mon sommeil, Santana..<p>

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte, j'attends que ma mère aille y répondre, mais elle ne semble pas être là, puisque la personne toque de nouveau. Je me décide donc de descendre er d'aller ouvrir.

J'ouvre, et qui je vois ? Santana. Je sais que je souris comme une idiote en la voyant, mais il y a encore cinq minutes je la croyais morte.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis sure que vous ne vous y attendez pas à celle là ! Notre Quinn à rêver (ou cauchemarder) tout ça ! Reste à savoir ce qu'elle va faire maintenant qu'elle connait une des ses vies possibles..<strong>

**Muhahaha ! Je ne tue pas tous mes perso à chaque fois quand même -)**

**Je vous aime !**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 : L'effet papillon

**Coucou ! :)**

**J'espère que vous lisez toujours cette fic après les.. trois-quatre chapitres qui n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination de Quinn. Je trouvais ça sympa comme idée aha ^^**

**Désolée j'ai été un peu débordée cette semaine, et j'ai réécris plusieurs fois ce chapitre, je suis d'ailleurs toujours pas satisfaite **

**Merci aux nouveaux followers :)**

**Mathela : Ravie que ça t'es surpris ! Et comme tu l'espère Quinn va –enfin- tenter sa chance :D**

**ManonGleek : Oh désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer.. Promis ça sera un happy-end :')**

**Bluemoon61 : Haha bam je t'ai eu :p je te laisse lire !**

**Airline : Je t'avoue qu'au début j'étais à fond sur le Brittana, mais le Quinntana a un charme auquel je ne peux tout simplement pas résister. Merci :)))**

**Juju8 : Merci beaucoup, je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que ça te plaise tout autant !**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'effet papillon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'ouvre, et qui je vois ? Santana. Je sais que je souris comme une idiote en la voyant, mais il y a encore cinq minutes je la croyais morte.<em>

[Quinn POV]

Je sais que c'était juste un rêve mais ça semblait si réel, elle est là, S est vivante.

**« On dirait que t'as vu un revenant Q ! »**

Merde, c'est vrai que je la regarde depuis un bon deux minutes.. Je me pousse un peu et lui fait signe d'entrer.

**« Ça va depuis hier ? »** lui dis-je maladroitement.

**« Oui c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue »**

**« Je m'en doute.. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était parce que tu étais soule ou bien.. »**

**« Ou bien ? »**

**« Ou bien parce que.. Tu en avais envie ? » **me dit-elle dans une grimace.

Si je lui dis que j'en avais envie elle va le prendre comment ? Elle était avec Britt il y a même pas deux mois, et moi avec Finn, et puis je ne suis pas gay à l'origine. Mais j'ai aimé ce baiser, je le voulais, et puis ce rêve.. Peut-être qu'il y a plus de vérité que de fiction. Une sorte d'effet papillon, je suis supposée prendre en considération ce rêve, non ? Je me mordille involontairement la lèvre et tentant le tout pour le tout et lui réponds :

**« J'étais soule.. » **Je vois son visage se rembrunir de suite, alors je me rattrape rapidement **« J'étais soule, mais j'en avais envie »**

**« Et c'était une envie passagère ou récurrente ? » **tout en me disant cela elle s'approche de moi, reprenant confiance et me lance son sourire charmeur. Quoi qu'un brin troublée je rigole à cette vision et lui réponds :

**« Santana Lopez vous êtes incorrigible ! » **

**« Mhm je sais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question »**

Je reprends un peu de sérieux quand je vois dans ses yeux l'attente d'une réponse.

**« Récurrente.. Permanente même » **et voilà que je rougis. Elle le voit, et s'en amuse :

**« Ah oui ? Voyez-vous ça.. Est-elle actuellement présente ? » **Oui elle se moque de moi hein, mais je lui réponds avec assurance :

**« Définitivement »**

Il ne faut pas plus pour qu'elle comble l'espace nous séparant et m'embrasse. Je peux le dire maintenant, j'en ai rêvé de ce moment. Ces lèvres sont douces, et cette fois-ci non alcoolisées, j'aimerais que ce baiser dure pour toujours mais à contre cœur je le coupe pour reprendre ma respiration, mais je colle mon front contre le sien.

Je la regarde, on reste comme ça, quelques secondes, des minutes, des heures, je ne sais pas, plus rien n'a d'importance. Je vois enfin dans ces beaux yeux noirs le mystère qu'est cette magnifique hispanique. Oui, elle n'a plus de barrières et ne cache plus aucun de ses sentiments, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Aussi fou et invraisemblable que ça puisse être, je suis tombée amoureuse de Santana Lopez. Elle effleure du bout de ses doigts ma joue, et je ne peux retenir un frisson. Elle me donne un de ses plus beaux sourires et je ne peux m'en empêcher d'avoir ce sourire niais à la Hudson.

**« Haha on dirait le cachalot ! » **

**« C'est ta faute ! Je te savais pas aussi fleur bleue Lopez » **je lui tire la langue et voyant qu'elle veut se venger je pars en courant dans les escaliers.

Je l'entends partir à ma poursuite et s'en suit une course poursuite dans toute la maison jusqu'à que San m'attrape et me fait tomber sur mon lit. On rigole, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma bouche, et ses yeux glissent vers mes lèvres. Je lui souris et l'embrasse. Oh oui j'adore cette sensation, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Vous savez quand vous sentez des milliers de papillons s'envoler dans votre ventre, ou encore comme si vous étiez dans un ascenseur en chute libre ? Et bien quand je suis en contact avec Santana c'est tout le temps comme ça. C'est tellement bon. Le baiser chaste au début devient plus intense. Je sens la main de Santana glisser sur ma taille et soulever mon t-shrit. J'en envie de plus aussi.. mais non, c'est trop tôt. Je la stoppe à contre cœur, et je vois son regard rempli d'incompréhension encore plein de luxure. Je rougis bêtement ne trouvant pas les mots, mais elle semble comprendre puisqu'elle me dit :

**« Désolée je ne voulais pas te brusquer.. Je suis trop conne »**

**« Non S dis pas ça, c'est moi »**

**« Tu es spéciale pour moi Quinn.. Je – je veux faire les choses bien avec toi, je me suis emportée, mais tu es tellement sexy aussi.. » **

Voilà que je me remets à rougir. C'est plus possible hein.. Regardez là comme elle est trop mignonne. On dirait une petite fille prise en faute, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je dépose un petit baiser avant de lui dire :

**« Tu l'es pour moi aussi San.. Spéciale. »**

* * *

><p>On décide de prendre un petit-déjeuner faisant office de déjeuner sucré vu l'heure et de bosser le peu de choses qu'on à faire pour la semaine prochaine.<p>

**« Dis, tu pourras venir me donner des cours d'espagnol ? »**

Elle me regarde un sourcil levé et me dit :

**« Mais tu as de bonnes notes en espagnol non ? »**

**« Oui, mais je suis sure que des cours particuliers me feraient le plus grand.. bien »** je lui fais un petit sourire en coin, et je la vois ouvrir la bouche, et la refermer.

**« Haaan.. Ce genre de cours.. Bien sur querida mia. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette chez Quinn Fabray, une vraie allumeuse dites moi »**

**« Oh mais tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre sur moi »**

**« J'en doute pas » **me dit-elle dans un sourire coquin, puis je la vois froncer les sourcils et reprendre son sérieux, elle me dit **« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**

**« Tout ce que tu veux bébé » **ce surnom est sorti tout seul de ma bouche, et je me mords la lèvre, mais elle semble apprécier.

**« Je sais qu'il vient de se passer beaucoup de nouvelles choses depuis hier entre nous deux, mais je me demande, notre relation a évolué et.. 'Fin tu vois lundi quand on va retourner au lycée, tu.. » **Santana Lopez timide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je crois comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire, donc j'essaye de l'aider en disant :

**« Tu veux savoir si je compte assumer cette relation c'est ça ? »**

Elle me répond un **« Oui, parce que.. » **presque inaudible, tout en baissant la tête, je l'attrape par le menton, relevant son beau visage pour pouvoir la voir :

**« Parce que ? »**

**« Parce que je comprends qu'il te faut du temps, c'est normal je ne veux pas te forcer.. Mais j'aimerais avoir une relation sérieuse avec toi, que tu n'es pas honte de te montrer avec moi.. Je ne veux pas me cacher tu comprends ? »**

**« Awn Santana, j'aurai jamais honte d'être avec toi voyons, au contraire ! Je ne te promets pas que tout sera facile, mais je t'assure que je ne me cacherai jamais d'être avec la personne que j'aime..- »**

Eh merde c'est sorti tout seul. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, moi je suis juste paralysée attendant quelque chose comme je sais pas un troupeau de licornes galopant dans le salon, non vraiment n'importe quoi qui puisse nous distraire. Je voulais la rassurer et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler sans réfléchir...

**« Tu.. tu m'aimes ? » **

Bon ces licornes elles arrivent quand ?

**« Je.. Tu me promets de ne pas me prendre pour une folle ? »**

**« Mais bien sur Q »**

**« Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour toi, et que je refoulais ça en me montrant jalouse de Britt et tout.. Et en ayant un peu – beaucoup bu, j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser, pour voir si c'était vrai tout ce que je ressentais. Puis j'ai fait ce rêve, non, cauchemar. J'assumais pas du tout ce que j'avais fait et je refoulais mes sentiments, je te passe les détails mais à la fin tu mourrais et ça a été la plus horrible souffrance que je n'ai jamais ressenti.. » **Ma voix se brise rien quand y repensant, je ferme les yeux chassant ces images et je continue :** « Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais un peu perdu avec tout ça, et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre pour une réputation futile dans un lycée paumé de l'Ohio. Et j'ai aussi compris que c'était plus qu'un « petit faible » que j'ai pour toi. Je tiens à toi. Et.. Je sais que ça peut être tôt de te dire ça, je ne veux pas t'effrayer, et je n'attends pas de réponse, mais.. je t'aime Santana. »**

Est-ce que je viens de faire réellement de faire un monologue sur ce que je ressens ? Santana ne réagit pas ce qui m'inquiète un tout petit peu, beaucoup, énormément. C'est bon je lui ai fait peur elle va s'enfuir et plus jamais vouloir me reparler. C'est pour ça que je lui dis pas sure de moi du tout :

**« Voilà, et maintenant je viens de tout gâcher.. C'est pour ça que toutes mes histoires foirent, je suis nulle en amour. »**

Santana me regarde, et ce que je vois me choque plus que tout, ses yeux brillent comme si je lui annonçais la résurrection de Kurt Cobain spécifiquement pour elle (elle est totalement fan), je n'ai pas le temps de parler, qu'elle capture mes lèvres. OK, mise à jour, ce baiser est LE baiser. Elle m'attrape le visage comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile à ses yeux, et la pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes me montrent toute sa passion et son dévouement. Elle se détache et j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir qu'elle pleure.. de joie ?

**« Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends Quinn Lucy Fabray. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » **A chaque je t'aime elle dépose un bisou sur mes joues, front, nez, cou.. Elle me couvre de baisers en fait à mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

><p>Santana rentre chez elle dans la soirée, et ce soir en allant dans mon lit pour me coucher je reçois un message de sa part :<p>

_« Tu me manques déjà, fais de beaux rêves mia rubia_

_PS : Je t'aime. »_

Mon cœur fait un petit bon en lisant ces simples mots, simples mots qui veulent dire beaucoup. Je lui réponds un :

_« Toi aussi ma belle, et je t'aime encore plus ; ) 3 »_

Je pose mon téléphone, et je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi soir. Le baiser, notre discussion à cœur ouvert.. Et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

* * *

><p><strong>Elles sont trop choux non ? :')<strong>

**Review ? :p**


	7. Chapter 7 : Assume

**Coucou !**

**Franchement, désolée si c'était trop guimauve, c'est pas trop mon truc j'ai eu du mal aha ^^**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre particulièrement à chaque review, mais merci à Mathela, Holloman, Bluemoon61, Lyl04, et Juju8 j'aime vraiment lire vos commentaires ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire, sans plus atteindre voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span>Assume<span>

* * *

><p>[Narrateur externe POV]<p>

Lundi matin, les couloirs du lycée se remplissent petit à petit. Chaque lycéen retrouve ses amis et se racontent leur week-end tout en se préparant à une rude semaine. Santana et Quinn entre dans le lycée, comme à leur habitude un masque ne laissant passer aucune émotion est mis en place, et elles avancent au milieu de la foule qui se poussent sur leur passage. Oui, elles sont craintes, il n'y a pas de doutes là dessus. Quinn sait bien ce qu'elle a dit à la brune, sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas honte de leur couple, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'avait pas honte, mais elle avait peur. Peur, de la réaction des autres, du coach Sylvester, puis de sa mère aussi.. Mais, Santana n'a pas peur, elle a déjà fait son coming-out depuis un moment et elle est connue pour son sang chaud de Lima Heights Adjacent, les quelques personnes qui ont osé faire une remarque l'ont regretté amèrement. C'est pour ça, que naturellement la latine prend la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne tout en continuant de marcher en direction de leurs casiers voisins. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était à une Quinn qui retire immédiatement sa main. Elle la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de déceler sous le visage de marbre de sa blonde ce qui ne va pas, mais Quinn ne bronche pas et continue de marcher. Santana ne fait pas de remarque pour ne pas déclencher une dispute en plein milieu du couloir rempli d'élèves.

Mais arrivées à leurs casiers respectifs elle demande :

**« C'était quoi ça ? »**

**« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.. » **répond la blonde d'un air indifférent. Ce même air qui énerve rapidement Santana, c'est pourquoi elle rétorque :

**« Tu te moques de moi là ? Je t'ai pris la main, et tu m'as repoussé comme si j'avais la peste »**

**« Aah ça.. C'est juste que j'aime pas trop les démonstrations d'affection en public »**

**« Les démonstrations d'affection ? Je t'ai pas embrassé en plein milieu du stade lors d'un match non plus, je t'ai juste tenu la main, des amies font ça tu sais. »**

**« Oui et bien moi non » **Quinn fait claquer son casier puis part dans sa salle de cours. Bien sur Santana et Quinn n'avaient pas tous leurs cours en commun, donc cette conversation fut rapidement écourtée.

Santana rejoint sa classe également, et passe l'heure suivante à réfléchir au comportement de Quinn. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Deux jours avant, Quinn semblait être d'accord pour faire une sorte de coming-out progressif en s'affichant avec elle, et maintenant elle voulait même plus que Santana la touche en public. A croire qu'elle était totalement bipolaire. Non vraiment Santana ne voyait pas.

[Quinn POV]

Je sais, ça va. Ce n'est pas honnête pour San. Mais j'ai tellement travaillé dur pour que Lucy Fabray devienne Quinn Fabray que je ne veux pas retomber en bas de l'échelle. C'est égoïste je le sais bien. Et j'ai beau aimer S, j'ai l'impression que ma croix me brûle la peau dès que j'ai le moindre contact avec elle, je sais je suis folle. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que Dieu me voit et m'a déjà réservé une place en enfer. D'un autre côté, je repense à se cauchemar de merde et je ne veux pas voir Santana souffrir par ma faute. Je veux juste prendre mon temps.. L'heure se termine, enfin, et je me décide de retrouver S.

**« San.. »**

**« Tu me parles maintenant ? » **Ok.. elle est en colère..

**« Je suis désolée, s'il te plait regarde moi » **elle continue de fixer un point invisible devant elle, alors je lui attrape le visage et la force à me regarder. Oh non, ses yeux son plein de rage mais aussi de peine. Je suis vraiment la pire petite-amie au monde.. **« Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets. J'ai un peu flippé tout à l'heure. Mais je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain me montrer comme ça.. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir des sortes de règles. »**

**« Des règles ? »**

**« Oui, des règles de conduite à avoir à l'intérieur du lycée. Je suis d'accord pour se tenir la main, des câlins mais pas trop long.. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour le reste. » **Je vois son regard se voiler, je sais que je lui fais du mal en disant tout ça, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux à l'heure actuelle.

**« Ok, Fabray » **et bam prend toi ça dans la figure Quinn. Santana ne me jette même pas un regard et me dit **« On se retrouve à midi »** et s'en va.

Je soupire, ça va être plus dur que ce que je pensais. Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas me brusquer..

* * *

><p>Le repas de midi fut plutôt tendu. Seulement Brittany s'enthousiasmait pour je ne sais quel exploit de Lord. T, moi je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais bien trop absorbée par le mutisme de Santana, qui s'était donnée pour mission de ne pas croiser mon regard. C'est mal barré quand on arrive en cours d'espagnol et qu'on doit travailler en binôme.<p>

**« Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? On est supposées travailler ensemble là.. »**

**« Comment je pourrai savoir si travailler ensemble est autorisé dans ton joder de règlement.. ? » **Bonjour Snixx..

**« Ne le prends pas comme ça Santana.. »**

**« Et tu veux que je le prenne comment quand ma.. **_**mon amie**_** m'impose un règlement à avoir avec elle ? »**

**« Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensive que ça. »**

**« Je le suis, mais on ne doit pas avoir compris la même chose par « je n'ai pas honte de m'afficher avec la personne que j'aime » ! » **Je regarde autour de moi, Santana avait élevé la voix et le prof ne tarda pas à dire :

**« Habla español aqui ! »**

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un piège sans issu. La journée ne se passa pas mieux, et je rentrais exténuée chez moi. Le soir j'envoie un texto à S espérant qu'elle se soit un peu calmée :

_« J'ai été maladroite avec cette idée de règlement, mais essaye de comprendre s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas. »_

J'attends.. Pas de réponse. Génial.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en ayant mal dormi mais je ne peux pas rester dans mon lit, on a entraînement et Sylvester pourrait me tuer si j'arrivais en retard. Santana et moi sommes toujours côte à côte lors des chorégraphies faut dire qu'elle est plutôt douée, et bien sur on se retrouve ensemble pour différentes acrobaties. Elle continue à me parle le moins possible ce qui m'exaspère au plus au point. La torture finie, le coach nous libère et on peut enfin passer aux douches.<p>

Je sors de la cabine avec une serviette autour de la poitrine, et je vois Santana, pas le moindre du monde gênée, portant en tout et pour tout un string et elle est là, tête penchée à se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de péter un câble. C'est ma copine, et je ne veux pas que les autres la voient en petite tenue. Je grince des dents, ne voulant pas faire un scandale, mais je n'y peux rien et ouvre mon casier un peu trop brutalement me valant le regard de certaines. Je suis énervée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son corps de rêve. Mais regardez moi ça quoi.. Elle est magnifique. Sa peau mate semble si douce que j'ai envie de parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je la regarde pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas supposé être attiré par les femmes, par Santana. Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de la regarder, personne n'a le droit. C'est pourquoi je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure de façon à ce qu'aucune autre fille n'entend :

**« Par pitié Santana habille-toi »**

Sur le même ton elle me dit :

**« Et bien quoi ? Ça ne devrait pas te déranger que ton amie Santana soit peu habillée, à part si c'est une annexe de ton règlement que je n'aurai pas entendu.. »**

**« C'est bon t'as gagné, je suis désolée pour cette histoire, mais je t'en supplie habille-toi » **Oui, je la supplie et s'est suffisant pour qu'elle obéisse et couvre sa poitrine. Je n'ai jamais supplié personne.

Tout ce petit remue-ménage fait qu'on se retrouve les dernières San et moi.

**« Quinn »**

**« Oui ? »** Je lève la tête, et elle se tient devant moi en sous-vêtements. Je me perds encore à la contempler, mémorisant chacune de ses courbes, mais elle me coupe en me disant :

**« Mes yeux sont plus hauts tu sais »** Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, **« C'est bon y a personne arrête de stresser comme ça »**

Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuses. Elle a l'air de s'en contenter alors je lui demande :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »**

**« Pourquoi ça te fait flipper comme ça que les gens sachent qu'on est ensemble ? »**

Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu, à créer l'illusion de la parfaite petite famille catholique, à me faire rejeter comme une malpropre en tombant enceinte, en ayant peu à peu pardonné ma mère afin qu'on retrouve notre relation mère-fille, à ma sœur qui prend des nouvelles une fois par mois et encore je suis gentille. Oui, je n'ai plus beaucoup de famille, mais après ma grossesse je suis revenue la reine de ce lycée essayant d'effacer tous les évènements passés pour que ma mère soit fière de moi. Si je la déçois encore une fois, je crois bien que je serai orpheline à ses yeux. Je sais que si je dis tout ça à Santana elle va me dire que je ne serai pas seule, qu'elle sera la pour moi, mais.. c'est différent. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et invente une excuse bidon :

**« Je pensais pouvoir le faire, je t'assure, mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Désolée S. Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai honte, c'est moi qui aie honte de me comporter aussi mal avec toi. Ça te gêne vraiment qu'on ne soit pas trop fusionnelle en public ? »**

Je sais qu'elle prend sur elle pour me faire un petit sourire, et elle s'avance vers moi et tout en attrapant ma main elle me répond :

**« Non, mais là il n'y a personne alors.. » **elle se rapproche encore plus près de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cet échange ne dure que quelques secondes, mais assez pour me réchauffer le cœur. Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui dis :

**« Merci San, vraiment »**

**« 'pas de quoi. Par contre je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal que je te fasse un bisou sur la joue, ou que je te tienne la main de temps en temps, t'as conscience que les gens normaux qui sont amis font ça quand même ? »**

J'entends une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, elle se fout littéralement de ma gueule, mais elle a pas tord au fond..

**« Ça va je sais que je suis une handicapée sociale, mais je suis sure que tu seras un bon prof pour m'apprendre à me comporter normalement avec autrui. D'un autre côté quand on voit comment tu traites les autres je doute que tu sois si douée que ça dans cette matière.. »**

Cette réplique me vaut une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

**« Ouais mais toi t'es encore plus nulle que moi. »**

**« C'est ça Lopez dans tes rêves,, Je frappe pas sur tout ce qui bouge, moi. Et habille-toi mon Dieu »**

**« Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne tant que ça de voir mon corps ? »**

**« Non, c'est juste que je ne vais pas pouvoir y résister longtemps » **je sens une chaleur monter dans mes joues et se diffuser jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un jour j'arrêterai de rougir pour rien, et je saurai me comporter normalement, mais ce jour n'est pas encore là..

**« Wanky.. » **elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne vers son casier pour prendre son uniforme et l'enfiler.

Cette fille va me rendre folle. Vous avez une recette pour résister à une bombe latine qui se trouve être votre petite-amie qui plus est ? Parce que j'en aurai vraiment, vraiment besoin..

* * *

><p><strong>Fallait pas croire que du jour au lendemain Quinn allait tout laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux de la brune, affaire à suivre..<strong>

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8 : Queen B

**Coucou les loulous,**

**Je suis trop gentille, voilà un nouveau chapitre :p**

**Bluemoon61 : J'adore comme tu analyses les persos :) Tu vas peut être avoir un début de réponse à comment Quinn a pu se retenir face à Santana quasi nue !**

**Holloman : Chacune va devoir faire des compromis aha !**

**Meg1287 : Merci beaucoup, je te laisse lire la suite :)**

**Mathela : Oui, elles me font un peu de peine aussi, mais bon c'est pas toujours facile !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Queen B<strong>

* * *

><p>La semaine passe sans trop de problèmes, même si Santana est exaspérée par le comportement de Quinn qui est quasi parano par moment.<p>

Quinn se rend bien compte qu'elle exagère, c'est pourquoi ce jour là elle fait cette proposition à la brune :

**« On devrait parler de nous deux à Britt non ? »**

Santana y réfléchi quelques secondes puis lui répond :

**« Oui, ca me semble une bonne idée. On lui dira lundi avant le début des cours »**

**« D'accord ma puce »**

Quinn se relève un peu et embrasse sa petite-amie. Elles s'étaient retrouvées chez la brune pour le week-end. Ce petit baiser chaste, commence à s'intensifier au fil des secondes, et très vite Quinn se retrouve basculer sous Santana. La blonde ne retient pas un gémissement lorsque la latina trace un collier de baiser dans son cou. Ce simple gémissement excita un peu plus la brune qui laissa ses mains se balader sur la taille de Quinn.

[Santana POV]

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon son parfum, elle sent si bon. J'ai envie de plus de contact, alors je passe ma main sous son haut. Sa peau est bouillante. Je dessine des arabesques invisibles sur son ventre, tout en touchant du bout des doigts ses abdos. Q a vraiment un corps parfait. On ne dirait pas qu'elle a eu un enfant. Je continue mon cheminement pour me rapprocher de sa poitrine. Malgré sa respiration qui s'accélère, je la sens se crisper à ce mouvement. Je relève ma tête qui était encore nichée dans son cou, pour la regarder. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur ou de l'appréhension que je vois dans ces yeux..

**« Ça va ? »**

**« Oui, oui t'inquiète pas »**

Mais je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Je ne veux pas la brusquer et seulement écouter mes envies. Alors je retire ma main de sous son t-shirt, et lui fait un petit bisou sur sa bouche.

**« Je t'aime Q »**

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est presque 16 heures. 16 heures = heure du goûté ! Oui, je suis une vraie gamine..

Je me relève, et lui attrape la main :

**« Tu viens on va gouter, il reste du gâteau au chocolat de mon abuela, il est trop bon en plus »**

**« Je-je.. J'ai pas trop faim »**

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il y a. Je la tire quand même vers les escaliers, pour descendre à la cuisine.

**« Allez Q, un tout petit bout »**

**« Non sérieux j'ai pas faim »**

Mais.. Je la vois, je sais qu'elle en veut. Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis comprends que c'est pour garder sa ligne qu'elle n'en veut pas. Je m'approche d'elle et l'attrape par la taille.

**« Tu es magnifique Quinn.. Ce n'est pas une malheureuse part de gâteau qui va te faire grossir, querida. »**

**« Mouais.. »**

**« Mais si, tiens je te donne un tout petit bout »**

Quoi ? C'est important de manger. On s'installe dans le salon sur le canapé, et j'allume la tv. On tombe sur L'échange qui vient juste de commencer. C'est un film réalisé par Clint Eastwood avec Angelina Jolie. J'adore. Je le laisse et on le regarde. Quinn se colle contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, alors je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle commence à embrasser la moindre parcelle de mon cou, j'ai forcément du mal à me concentrer sur le film. Elle m'attrape le visage et le tourne dans sa direction pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

**« .. Qu-Quinn » **

Je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que j'entrouvre mes lèvres. Ce simple contact entre nos langues a le don d'éveiller tous mes sens. Il en semble de même pour Quinn qui semble beaucoup plus sure d'elle que tout à l'heure. Elle se met sur moi, me faisant m'allonger. Nos baisers deviennent bien plus fougueux et intenses, et je sens sa main hésitante près de ma taille. Elle semble chasser sa peur d'un clignement d'œil qui ne m'échappe pas, et elle attrape mon t-shirt voulant me l'enlever. Je l'aide, mais je remarque quelque chose de pas normal, ses gestes semblent mécaniques, elle ne me regarde même pas. J'attrape son visage, la forçant à me regarder, mais ses yeux me fuient toujours.

**« Regarde-moi Q » **Elle me regarde enfin, et ce que je vois au fond de ses beaux yeux de couleur ambre ne me plait pas. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? »**

Pour simple réponse elle se met à pleurer. Je l'attrape et la serre dans mes bras. Je passe ma main dans son dos lui disant que tout va bien. Après plusieurs caresses elle se calme et se redresse.

**« Ça va ma belle ? »**

Elle hoche de la tête, me faisant un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander ce qu'il y a ou pas. Elle n'a peut être pas envie d'en parler.. Mais si je ne lui demande rien, on dirait que je m'en fous. Alors je lui demande :

**« Tu.. Tu veux en parler ? »**

Elle hésite, puis me dit :

**« C'est à cause du film. » **Je ne comprends pas trop, enfin oui, le film est triste, mais ça n'explique pas le fait qu'elle me saute dessus pour fondre en larmes la seconde suivante. Puis je fais le lien, Beth. Je suis trop conne ma parole ! Dans ce film Angelina Jolie voit son fils se faire enlever, et on lui rend un gamin qui n'est pas le sien. Bien sur que Quinn a du penser au moment où elle a du donner Beth à Shelby. Et j'avais remarqué que dès que Q n'allait pas bien, elle se jetait dans les bras de Finn, Sam ou Puck.

**« Je suis tellement désolée Q, je n'y avais pas pensé.. » **J'attrape la télécommande et éteins la tv.

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute San.. C'est moi qui suis trop sensible » **tout en disant cela, je vois que ses yeux se remplissent de nouveau de larmes.

**« Non, ne pleure pas. Je suis là maintenant Quinn. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. » **je dis maintenant, parce que je n'ai pas été là pour elle pendant sa grossesse et par la suite. On a tous fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais on n'a jamais pensé à comment se sentait Quinn par rapport à tout ça.

**« Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle, San. Je sais que Shelby doit bien s'en occuper, mais je me demande ce qu'elle doit être en train de faire maintenant par exemple. »**

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, je n'ai pas la réponse. Alors je la prends contre moi et lui fais un bisou sur le haut du crâne. Tout en faisant cela, je me fais la promesse qu'un jour Quinn aura sa réponse.

C'est maintenant que je comprends que Quinn s'est jetée sur moi pour effacer le souvenir de Beth qui revenait dans son esprit, mais aussi qu'elle n'a fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Et qu'à chaque fois que je me montre entreprenante elle doit y repenser, et donc penser à Beth. Je pensais qu'elle voulait prendre son temps, ce qui doit être le cas aussi, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Faut dire que moi, sans être une pute pour autant, j'ai collectionné les conquêtes et que donc je n'ai pas le même point de vu qu'elle sur la question. Je vais faire les choses bien pour elle. On va y aller par étape. Je vais juste devoir me tenir convenablement à chaque fois que ça va un peu trop loin.

* * *

><p>La soirée passa tranquillement, ma mère et mon père sont rentrés, on mange avec eux, puis on va dans ma chambre. On se fait des câlins avant de commencer à bâiller puis à s'endormir. Je sens mes yeux se fermer pour de bon, quand Quinn me dit :<p>

**« Merci San, pour cet aprèm et le reste.. »**

**« C'est normal princesa. Je t'aime »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit »**

**« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »**

* * *

><p>Lundi matin, on arrive plus tôt avec Quinn pour pouvoir parler à Brittany. La grande blonde arrive d'ailleurs.<p>

**« Brittany ! » **elle se retourne, et vient dans notre direction.

**« Salut les filles ! Vous allez bien ? »**

**« Oui, oui merci. Quinn et moi on voulait te parler d'un truc »**

**« Ok, mais après faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end avec Lord Tubbington » **Brittany, reste Brittany. Quinn prend la parole :

**« On voulait que tu sois la première au courant. En fait, San et moi on.. » **voyant qu'elle cherche ses mots, je l'aide :

**« On sort ensemble ».**

**« Oh.. »** Je ne sais dire si ça la choque ou pas..

**« Brittany ? » **demande Quinn. Britt se reconnecte à la réalité, et se jette au cou de Quinn. Elle la relâche puis sautille tapant dans ses mains. **« L'unholy trinity est encore plus soudée qu'avant ! »**

**« Heu.. Tu nous expliques là ? »**

**« Bah oui, avant tu étais éloignée de nous, quand San et moi étions ensemble, parce que tu étais jalouse, mais maintenant vu que vous êtes ensemble on reforme un trio de choc ! Comme les super-nanas ! »**

Je regarde Quinn qui devient rouge comme une tomate.

**« Jalouse hein ? »**

**« Oh ta gueule » **me dit-elle, tout en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

On continue à discuter toutes les trois comme avant, écoutant les histoires délirantes de Brittany.

La sonnerie retentie, et Britt nous quitte pour rejoindre sa salle. Q et moi n'avons pas cours la première heure. On en profite pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Oui, ça va, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans ce lycée. Ça sert de sortir avec Miss Parfaite qui fait ses devoirs. Pour peu je ne dois pas être la seule à ne pas connaître ce lieu, on est les seules ici. On s'installe à une table, et on commence à travailler. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes j'en ai marre, et je commence à embêter Q. Au début, je dessinais des petits cœurs sur sa copie, puis très vite je commence à tracer des traits invisibles avec le bout de mon crayon sur sa peau. Je la vois frissonner, mais elle continue à travailler. Ne me laissant pas perdante, je me penche et dépose un bisou sur son épaule, puis un autre le long de sa mâchoire. Je la vois poser son stylo, et je me retiens de sourire. Je continue tout en me rapprochant de sa bouche, et elle cède enfin, se tournant dans ma direction pour m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ce baiser, qu'un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter. Une vieille à lunettes nous regarde avec de gros yeux et nous récite :

**« Tout contact physique inapproprié est interdit en l'enceinte de la bibliothèque de McKinley. Je me vois dans le regret de vous envoyer dans le bureau du proviseur. »**

Quinn écarquille les yeux, et me regarde effrayée. Je sais, si jamais il prévient sa mère ou qu'elle se fait exclure etc.. etc… Bref. On va dans le bureau de Figgins, qui est occupé par le prof d'espagnol.

Figgins nous voit et nous fait signe d'entrer.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » **Quinn Fabray a perdu sa langue et regarde le sol. Je prends donc la parole et répond :

**« Comportement inapproprié à la biblio. »**

**« Bien, je vois. Dans le règlement il est inscrit que vous êtes exclue du lycée pour la fin de la semaine. » **déclare l'indien. Il a vraiment un accent de merde, et je sais que Quinn va me tuer pour l'avoir embrassé au lycée. Puis je vois à ma droite le prof d'espagnol gigoter sur sa chaise puis dire :

**« Désolé de vous déranger M. Figgins, mais je pense avoir une idée qui arrange mon problème dont je vous ai fait part il y a quelques minutes. » **Il se tourne vers nous et nous dit **« Les filles, je suis aussi prof au glee club, et si on veut participer aux sélections il faut qu'on soit au moins douze. Et pour l'instant je n'ai que dix membres. Alors au lieu de vous renvoyer, vous pouvez rejoindre le Glee Club, dites vous que c'est une ouverture artistique. Vous êtes d'accord ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Non »**

Quinn et moi avons répondu en même temps, sauf qu'on n'est pas tout à fait d'accord.

**« Je ne vais pas dans ce club de looser »**

**« Mais San, je ne peux pas me faire exclure, ça va être sur mon dossier »**

**« Et puis si je peux me permettre.. » **commence le prof, **« les membres du glee club ne sont pas des loosers, et si vous avez peur pour votre « popularité » c'est stupide puisque Finn a recruté des membres de son équipe et puis il y a aussi votre amie des Cheerios. »**

**« Notre amie des cheerios ? » **lui demande ai-je.

**« Oui, Brittany, vous n'êtes pas amie avec elle ? »**

**« Brittany est au inscrite au Glee Club ? »**

**« Oui, depuis le début de l'année, elle est très douée en danse et aide les autres pour les choré »**

**« Bon ok. » **J'en reviens pas, et Quinn non plus vu sa tête. Brittany ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle était au glee club, en même temps si le coach S l'apprend elle risque de l'égorger..

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrée Brittany ! Voilà leur entrée au GC ! Alors alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic, toujours une fin Quinntana, qui serait a situé vers la saison 4. Quinn et Santana sont meilleures amies, et Quinn est en couple avec Finn, tandis que Santana croit tomber amoureuse de la blonde. Je suis un peu -beaucoup- nulle en résumée, mais c'est encore brouillon dans ma tête aha ^^ Dites moi si ça vous intéresse :)**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9 : Glee Club

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Merci de toujours me lire :)**

**Holloman : J'aime le Brittana également, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en phase Quinntana en ce moment ^^ T'inquiète pas Brittany ne souffrira pas :)**

**Bluemoon61 : Oui, je trouve qu'on ne montre pas assez la souffrance de Quinn alors qu'elle a vécu pas mal d'épreuves difficiles pour son âge ! hihi merci, je commence à me mettre au clair pour ce projet de fic ^^**

**Alors si vous pouvez écouter Brother de The Organs quand elle sera chanter par.. quelqu'un haha ça serait cool ^^ J'ai juste supprimé un couplet et refrain sinon ça faisait trop long je trouvais ^^ et la seconde musique c'est Madness de Muse !**

**Bref,**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glee Club<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Bon ok. » <strong>__J'en reviens pas, et Quinn non plus vu sa tête. Brittany ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle était au glee club, en même temps si le coach S l'apprend elle risque de l'égorger.._

[Quinn POV]

J'entre dans la salle de chant aux côtés de Santana. Et aussitôt tout le monde nous dévisage arrêtant leurs commérages palpitants.

**« Quoi ? Vous avez un problème peut être ? »** Santana dans toute sa splendeur, je lève les yeux au ciel, puis la tire pour qu'on aille s'asseoir. Je me retrouve entre Brittany et San. William Schuester arrive et nous explique ce qu'on doit faire pour la semaine :

**« Pour faire plaisir aux garçons qui se sont plusieurs fois plaints de chanter des chansons trop 'féminines', la semaine portera sur les groupes de rock alternatif. »**

A cette annonce plusieurs huèrent et applaudirent. Avec San on se regarde comme si on venait de débarquer sur autre planète, c'est peut être le cas en fait..

**« Vous avez du remarquer nos nouvelles arrivantes Quinn et Santana, j'espère que vous les accueillerez convenablement car maintenant on peut se présenter auuuux sélectiooons ! » **

Ça devient délirant ici. Tout le monde applaudi tout en nous regardant.

**« Vous avez libre choix, vous pouvez donc travailler ensemble, en duo, trio comme bon vous semble ».**

C'est déjà ça. Tout le monde commence à bouger afin de former des groupes. Il y a Mercedes, Tina, Artie d'un côté, ensuite Mike, Puck, et Finn de l'autre. Kurt et Blaine sont restés à leur place. Et Rachel qui semble vouloir se la jouer solo.

**« Bon et bien je crois que l'Unholy Trinity est de nouveau réuni non ? »**

Etonnement Santana me répond :

**« J'ai envie de faire ce truc seule. » **Je lève un sourcil face à cette réponse.. On aurait pu au moins passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir en dire d'avantage. Je suis bien embêtée moi maintenant. Brittany qui ne connait pas ce genre de musique, et moi qui n'aie pas forcément une voix trop rockeuse.

**« Bon bah je vais avec Artie et les autres moi » **déclare Brittany. J'hallucine ou bien tout le monde m'abandonne ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ok, que Miss Pierce s'en va déjà en sautillant. En la regardant agir, je vois qu'elle craque un peu pour le brun à lunettes. Bon.. Je connais quoi en rock alternatif.. Plus simple, je prends mon iPod et regarde ce que j'ai de bien. Après une dizaine de minutes à zapper, je trouve. Parfait.

Au bout d'un petit moment je discute avec Rachel. Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça en fait, bon elle fait que parler mais ça va.

**« T'as pas mieux à faire Rupaul que d'emmerder Quinn avec tes histoires ? » **je sens dans le ton de Santana qu'elle est totalement.. _jalouse_, et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'énerver.

**« Je pense que Quinn est assez grande pour pouvoir me le dire elle-même si elle en a marre que je lui parle, et si ça te pose un problème qu'elle apprécie notre conversation ce n'est pas de ma faute. »** Oh non, il a fallu que Rachel réponde à Santana..

**« Pardon ? Tu ne connais pas Quinn d'accord, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle apprécie ou non, et elle est bien trop polie pour te dire de fermer ta gueule ! » **Et voilà, Snixx est lâché. Je vois autour que les autres écoutent leur échange. Alors j'essaye d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère.

**« Allez San c'est bon, elle a compris » **Mais ça ne change rien, elle ne bronche pas. Un duel de regard avait débuté. Je lui attrape la main et la tire pour revenir à nos places initiales. Au simple contact de nos mains toute colère part de son visage. Je me retiens de sourire, satisfaite de moi. On se retrouve assise, mais elle continue de râler sans pour autant que je comprenne. Oui, les trois-quarts qu'elle prononce sont en espagnol. Je me penche près de son oreille et lui murmure :

**« Si tu es sage, je te promets que tu seras récompensée »**

Et bah voilà. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Santana et le chantage affectif, une grande histoire.

Je me rassis convenablement, et je sens un regard dans mon dos, je me tourne et je vois Kurt et Blaine. Kurt avec son petit sourire en coin, et Blaine qui semble surpris par ce que vient de lui dire Kurt. Il parlait de San et moi, ou j'hallucine complet ? Non, il n'a rien pu remarquer. Je n'ai rien fait à part tirer Santana pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir et il n'a rien pu entendre non plus. Je me fais des idées.

Je passe jeudi, et Santana vendredi pour les chansons. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va chanter à se la jouer cachotière comme ça. Je passe chez elle pour « travailler » après les cours, et surtout pour passer un peu du temps avec ma petit-amie sans se cacher.

San est assise sur son lit et sors ses cours de son sac, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir quoi que ce soit, j'attrape son sac et le laisse tomber par terre. A la place, je m'installe à califourchon sur elle. Instinctivement elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses pour pas que je tombe en arrière. Mais très vite elle me regarde pour voir si ça ne me dérange pas, je lui fais un petit sourire en coin et me penche pour l'embrasser. Santana m'excite de plus en plus, et je sais qu'elle doit se torturer mentalement pour ne pas me sauter dessus. La remerciant pour ça je la fais s'allonger sur le lit. On continu à s'embrasser puis je lui dis :

**« Alors, Lopez, jalouse de Berry ? » **elle me regarde et je pourrais presque dire qu'elle rougit.

**« N'importe quoi »**

**« Ne me mens pas S » **dis-je toujours sur le même ton.

**« Bon ok.. Mais aussi toi tu ne vois pas comment elle te regarde, on dirait qu'elle va te manger. »**

**« Tu sais qu'elle est avec Finn hein ? »**

**« Et alors ? Ça ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant. »**

**« Et alors.. Moi je l'arrêterai, tu me fais confiance non ? »**

Elle baisse la tête et répond un petit :

**« Voui.. »**

**« Alors voilà, ne t'emportes pas comme ça pour rien du tout. Mais vu que tu as été sage après, je me dois de tenir mes promesses. » **tout en disant cela, je m'approche de son cou et dépose plusieurs baisers, jusqu'à tomber sur un point sensible qui la fait frissonner. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, que je me retrouve sous Santana, qui elle aussi s'attaque à mon cou. Je sens une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre m'envahir. J'étire mon cou lui donnant plus d'espace et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle continue ses baisers jusqu'à un endroit qu'elle commence à lécher. Mon Dieu, si elle continue comme ça, ça ne va plus aller.. Puis je sens qu'elle me mordille toujours au même endroit.

**« Hey.. ! » **Elle s'arrête pour me dire :

**« Tu es à moi, et je veux que Rachel et tous les autres le sachent » **puis elle recommence et me suce la peau.

**« San arrête ça va se voir » **je me relève, et vais devant le miroir. Trop tard, ma peau commence déjà à rougir. Je me retourne et je la vois avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fière d'elle.

**« T'es pas croyable quand même tu le sais ça ? »**

**« Mhm.. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » **Elle m'attrape par la taille et me dit :

**« Je sais que tu veux rester discrète et tout, mais ça me tue que les autres croient que tu es libre. Que Rachel ou n'importe qui puisse te parler, et que moi je ne peux pas me montrer possessive sans que ça n'éveille des soupçons.. »**

**« Laisse moi encore quelques temps, je te promets que ça ira mieux après. »**

**« Promis ? »**

**« Promis. Parole de Fabray. »**

* * *

><p>La semaine passa, et Santana semble s'être un peu plus civilisée avec les autres du Glee Club, surtout avec Kurt et Blaine. Moi, aussi, je m'entends bien avec la plupart. Le groupe des garçons Finn-Puck-Mike sont passés sur un morceau de Nirvana, Mercedes-Tina-Brittany-Arty sur du Radiohead, Rachel sur the Cure, et Kurt et Blaine sur Arcade Fire.<p>

Kurt m'a fait une remarque sur l'énorme suçon que j'avais dans le cou, et cette idiote de Santana n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant Kurt. Elle est incroyable quand elle s'y met.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, et pour tout vous dire je suis stressée comme je ne l'ai jamais été avant. Déjà je vais chanter devant des gens que je ne connais quasiment pas et aussi pour autre chose.. J'avais pris une décision, et maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Mr Schue me fait signe d'aller chanter, alors je donne le titre aux musiciens et me place au milieu de la salle. La musique commence, je bas le rythme contre ma cuisse. Et commence à chanter :

_**Here we go**__  
>C'est parti<br>__**They're back again**__  
>Ils reviennent de nouveau<br>__**Look alive, warn your friends**__  
>Sembles vivant, préviens tes amis<br>__**We are warm and we are safe**__  
>Nous sommes chauds, et nous sommes surs<br>__**Enjoy it while you can before things change**__  
>Apprécies pendant que tu le peux, avant que les choses ne changent<em>

Je m'approche de Santana et commence à chanter le refrain :

_**We have got to take cover, Brother**__  
>Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, Frère<br>__**We have got to take cover, Brother**__  
>Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, Frère<em>

_**Sometimes it hurts when you care about me**__  
>Parfois cela blesse lorsque tu te soucis de moi<br>__**But it's going to hurt more when,**__  
>Mais cela va me faire encore plus mal quand,<br>__**They take you away from me**_

_Ils te garderont loin de moi_

Je me recule pour me replacer au centre de la salle. Je vois dans leurs regards qu'ils commencent à comprendre, et je croise plusieurs sourires encourageants qui me boostent. Ainsi d'une voix plus assurée j'enchaîne avec le refrain :

_**We have got to take cover, brother**__  
>Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, Frère<br>__**We have got to take cover, brother**__  
>Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, Frère<em>

_**Maybe it's all made up in our heads**__  
>Peut-être que tout est inventé dans nos têtes<br>__**This happens to me when i'm bored, or depressed**__  
>Cela m'arrive quand je m'ennuie, ou suis déprimée<br>_

_**Here is the best part of the song**__  
>Voilà la meilleure partie de la chanson<br>__**Where I admit that I might be wrong**__  
>Où je reconnais que je pourrais avoir tort<em>

Je pense à ma mère et à tout ce qui vont juger notre relation en chantant :

_**Because if they are good and if they are right  
><strong>__Parce que s'ils sont bons et qu'ils ont raison_

_**Then they'll have their rapture one of these nights**__  
>Alors ils auront leur ravissement une de ces nuits<br>__**But if they are wrong…**__  
><em>_Mais si'ls ont tort..._

La mélodie s'arrête et tout le monde m'applaudi. Santana s'approche de moi, et me demande en silence si elle peut, je lui souris et comble la distance entre nous avant de l'embrasser. Les autres huent et Puck crie :

**« Whaa c'est hot ! »**

Santana se détache de moi pour rigoler avec eux puis déclare :

**« Pas touche Puck, et vire les images que tu as dans ta tête de suite où je fais en sorte de brûler ton rat mort qui te sert de coiffure »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de préciser :

**« San et moi on est ensemble, mais on préfèrerait que ça s'ébruite pas trop.. »**

**« Bien sur Quinn » **approuve Kurt qui sait de quoi je parler.

**« Mais depuis quand t'es.. lesbienne ? » **demande Puck. Je réfléchis, mais en fait je me suis jamais définie comme lesbienne.. Je lui souris et réponds :

**« Je suis Sansexuelle » **Je crois que j'ai cloué Puck sur place, qui reste un peu comme un idiot la bouche ouverte. Et San se penche vers moi pour chuchoter à mon oreille :

**« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu dis ça ? »**

Je lui donne une petite frappe derrière la tête. Le cours continue et Mr. Schue nous rappelle que demain c'est autour de S de chanter..

* * *

><p>*Le lendemain au Glee Club*<p>

**« Santana.. A toi de chanter pour clôturer cette semaine de rooock ! »**

**« Vous êtes obligés de hurler à chaque fin de phrase ? »** Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais quand est-ce qu'elle arrêtera d'être comme ça ? Le prof ne trouve pas l'utilité de répondre et laisse Santana s'installer. Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce qu'elle va chanter. A notre plus grande surprise elle fait un signe de main au pianiste le chassant de sa place et s'assied au piano.. La batterie et la guitare commence à jouer, puis San joue à son tour. Je reconnais de suite la musique.. Bien sur Santana et Muse.. Elle commence à chanter :

_**I, I can't get this memories out of my mind,**__  
>Moi, je ne peux enlever ces souvenirs de mon espri<em>_t,  
><em>_**And some kind of madness it started to evolve**__  
>C'est une sorte de folie, ça a commencé à évoluer<br>__**I, I tried so hard to let you go**__  
>Moi, j'essaie si fort de te laisser partir<br>__**But some kind of Madness is swallowing me whole.  
><strong>__Mais une sorte de folie m'avale tout entier._

_**I have finally seen the light**__  
>J'ai finalement vu la lumière<br>__**And I have finally realized**__  
>Et j'ai enfin réalisé<br>__**What you mean**__  
>Ce que tu veux dire<em>

Je ne peux me débarrasser de ce sourire niais sur mon visage, mais pour moi dans cette pièce il n'y a qu'elle et moi.

_**And now, I need to know, if it's real love**__  
>Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir, si c'est l'amour vrai<br>__**Or is it just Madness keeping us afloat.**__  
>Ou est-ce juste la folie qui nous maintient à flot<br>__**And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had**__  
>Et quand je repense à tous les combats fous que nous avions<br>__**It's like some kind of Madness was taking control.**__  
><em>_C'est comme une sorte de folie qui prennait le contrôle_

_**And now I have finally seen the light**__  
>Et maintenant j'ai finalement vu la lumière<br>__**And I have finally realized**__  
>Et j'ai enfin réalisé<br>__**What you need**__  
>Ce dont tu as besoin<em>

_**And now I have finally seen the end **_

_Et maintenant j'ai enfin vu la fin  
><em>_**And I'm not expecting you to care **__  
>Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que t'en t'en soucies<br>__**And I have finally seen the light **__  
>Et j'ai enfin vu la lumière<br>__**And I have finally realized**__  
>Et j'ai enfin réalisé<br>__**I need to Love**__  
>Que j'ai besoin d'aimer<br>__**I need to Love**__  
>J'ai besoin d'aimer<em>

Santana me fait signe de venir prêt d'elle, et je m'exécute. Elle me regarde et chante la dernière partie de la chanson :

_**Come to me, just in a dream**__  
>Viens vers moi, en rêve<br>__**Come on and rescue me**__  
>Viens et sauve-moi<br>__**Yes I know, I can't be wrong**__  
>Oui je sais que je ne peux pas me tromper<br>__**And baby you're too headstrong**__  
>Et chérie tu es trop têtue<br>__**Our love is…**__  
>Notre amour est...<em>

_**Madness**__  
>De la folie<em>

Le Glee club applaudi ma belle brune, et je la félicite en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis Schuester demande :

**« Whaah félicitations Santana ! Depuis combien de temps tu joues du piano ? »**

Elle me regarde, puis regarde les autres qui attendent une réponse. Elle regarde enfin le prof et lui réponds :

**« Depuis que j'ai cinq ans »**

Santana, ma Santana, joue d'un instrument de musique depuis quasi 13 ans et elle ne m'en jamais parlé. Le cours se termine et je lui dis :

**« J'ai vraiment adoré ta chanson San, et dis moi, tu joues comment chez toi ? Enfin t'as pas de piano si ? »**

**« Mais c'est que tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre sur moi ma chère Quinn.. Tu sais la « chambre d'amis » à côté de la chambre de mes parents ? » **Je réfléchis et situe la porte que j'avais déjà aperçu, je lui réponds :

**« Oui ? »**

**« Et bien c'est plus une salle de musique qu'une chambre d'amis. »**

Je reste surprise et elle rigole en voyant ma tête. Je lui demande :

**« Tu aimes vraiment la musique alors ? »**

**« Oui. Vraiment. »**

**« Pourquoi t'es jamais allée au Glee Club alors ? »**

**« Tu te moques de moi Q ? Allez chanter avec des loosers, c'est devenir une looseuse »**

**« Tu les aimes bien ces loosers pourtant non ? » **lui demande ai-je.

**« Ouais ça va, et toi aussi dis pas le contraire »**

Je reconnais que c'est vrai. Aussi bête que ça semble, on s'est facilement intégré au Glee Club. Et puis ils sont les seuls au courant pour San et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, leur entrée au Glee Club, j'espère que ça vous a plu, Quinn a fait un premier pas, on apprend un peu plus sur Santana et sa passion pour la musique. Une petite review me ferait plaisir, critique, détail non cohérent, une idée de suite, d'un moment, ce que vous voulez, vraiment je suis toute ouïe..<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : Je suis amoureuse

**Hey hey hey !**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**Meg1287**** : Merci merci :) voici la suite )**

**Lomil**** : Haa je suis contente que la musique t'aies plu ^^ hihi merci j'ai pris le risque avec cette histoire de rêve : soit ça plait soit ça plait pas x) tu m'as fait rire avec le sansexuelle ! je te laisse lire :)**

**Mathela**** : Et oui, faut bien qu'elle aime quelque chose miss Lopez :D !**

**Bluemoon61**** : C'est exactement ça, j'aime lire tes reviews ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai de leur relation, où chacune baisse sa garde pour apprendre et partager plus avec l'autre.. Merci :)**

**Juju8**** : Oh merci :') ça me touche..**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je suis amoureuse (d'une musicienne)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et puis ils sont les seuls au courant pour San et moi.<em>

[Narrateur externe POV]

Le soir, Quinn devait rentrer chez elle et ne pouvait pas passer chez Santana ou inversement. Elles n'ont donc pas pu parler de tous les évènements de la journée, c'est pourquoi la latine envoya un texto à la blonde :

_« Hey toi, je voulais te remercier pour ta chanson d'hier, et aussi de t'être montrée avec moi devant le Glee Club, je sais que tu as du faire un énorme effort et affronter tes peurs, alors merci, vraiment Q. Je t'aime. »_

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que son téléphone vibre sur son lit. Elle l'attrape et ouvre directement le message :

_« De rien bb, je suis fière d'être avec toi, c'est juste que.. fin voilà. C'est dur et ça fait peur. Je sais que même si on a dit au Glee Club de ne pas en parler, quelqu'un va le faire, et donc petit à petit tout le monde sera au courant. Mais avant que ça ne s'ébruite trop, j'aimerais le dire à ma mère. »_

Santana sourit en lisant ce message, Quinn avait peur, mais elle le faisait pour elle. Un élan d'amour se propagea dans son corps, elle se sentait comme la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle voulait aussi soutenir sa petite-amie et donc lui proposa :

_« Je viendrai avec toi pour parler à ta mère si tu veux, et puis elle pourra en parler avec mes parents, ils l'ont plutôt bien pris. »_

La réponse de la blonde ne se fait pas attendre :

_« Oh merci San, je crois que j'ai besoin de tous les soutiens possibles. Bon je dois y aller, bisous doux dans ton cou, je t'aime. »_

Santana eu des frissons et répondit :

_« Je t'aime aussi Q. »_

* * *

><p>On était samedi, et Quinn avait décidé d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle était en couple avec Santana. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait réagir. En fait elle était partagée, soit elle allait la rejeter une nouvelle fois comme lors de sa grossesse, vu que la religion n'est pas très encline à l'homosexualité, soit son esprit serait un peu plus ouvert depuis son divorce avec le père de la blonde et elle accepterait sa fille.<p>

Quinn avait invité Santana dans l'après-midi, et la brune avait fait en sorte que ses parents l'amène chez les Fabray avant qu'ils partent pour le week-end. Comme ça, Judy pourrait reprendre contact avec les Lopez et voir qu'ils étaient de bons parents si jamais elle avait des questions pour plus tard. Santana avait pensé à tout, et ça rassurait Quinn que la brune soit à ses côtés.

[Quinn POV]

Santana n'allait pas tarder, et je commençais à stresser. Je sentais mes mains moites et je ne supporte pas ça.

_Ding Dong_

Mon Dieu, c'est eux. Je devrais aller ouvrir mais je reste plantée là sur le canapé du salon. J'entends ma mère me dire :

**« Quinnie, tu pourrais aller ouvrir quand même »**

Puis j'entends ses talons claquer et aller vers la porte d'entrée. J'entends Maribel Lopez dire à ma mère :

**« Judy, bonjour, ça fait tellement longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Ma mère lui répond :

**« Ça va très bien, merci, bonjour Emilio. Santana si tu veux entrer, Quinn t'attend dans le salon »**

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour que je sente une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et je vois ma Santana me faire un grand sourire. Elle sait que je suis nerveuse et me fait une petite pression sur l'épaule me montrant son soutien tout en me disant :

**« Ça va aller Q, je te le promets »**

Sa voix a le don de m'apaiser. Je l'invite à venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je la regarde contourner le canapé et je peux voir qu'elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion. Elle avait mis une robe noire avec du bleu sur le côté qui soulignait ses formes. Santana était vraiment sexy, même si cette robe restée très sobre pour elle qui s'habille généralement plus court. J'apprécie l'effort. J'entends ma mère dire aux Lopez :

**« C'est un plaisir de vous avoir revu. Bon week-end alors, amusez vous bien » **et je l'entends qui referme la porte.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Santana s'est assise à une distance convenable de moi, mais à ce moment j'aimerais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'aimerais être englobée par cet aura de protection que j'ai quand elle est présente. Ma mère s'approche de nous et me dit :

**« Quinn tu pourrais proposer à boire à Santana quand même. » **Je regarde Santana qui me sourit et qui répond à ma mère :

**« Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle me l'a déjà proposé, mais je n'ai pas soif, merci. » **Ouf, elle vient de me sauver. C'est fou comme San peut être polie si elle le veut… Bon c'est maintenant ou jamais.

**« Maman, tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »**

Elle me regarde intriguée et me dit sur un ton mi-plaisantin mi-sérieux :

**« Tu n'es pas enceinte si ? »**

**« Non.. Non t'inquiète pas pour ça » **Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler à l'idée. Non, définitivement pas.

**« Ça va tu me rassures. Bon de quoi il s'agit alors ? »**

**« Alors, commençons par le commencement. L'année dernière je suis ressortie avec Finn, mais ça n'allait pas entre nous, ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. On était ensemble, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. On a donc rompu avant les vacances d'été. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai réfléchi à pourquoi ça ne marchait pas avec lui, c'est vrai, c'est mon premier amour d'une certaine façon. Puis j'ai compris que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre depuis tout ce temps. » **Je marque une pause laissant le temps à ma mère de digérer les informations que je venais de lui dire.

**« Tu aimes ce voyou de Puckerman ? »**

Santana se crispe en entendant ma mère insulter son ami, mais elle ne dit allez Quinn courage, je lui réponds :

**« Non c'est pas lui, et Noah n'est pas un voyou maman. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai eu du mal à accepter ce que je ressentais pour cette personne, parce que.. » **Je raconte des choses que je n'avais jamais explicitement dit à Santana non plus. Alors elle me prend la main pour m'encourager : **« c'est pas le type de personne qui m'intéresse d'habitude, de plus cette personne était déjà en couple. Et je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter face à mes sentiments qui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Ensuite elle aussi était célibataire, alors j'ai saisi ma chance. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir Quinn » **me dit ma mère. Je sais que je tourne autour du pot, mais bon je ne peux plus reculer maintenant :

**« Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon amie, et que ça a été dur pour moi, et j'espère que tu le comprendras et l'accepteras plus rapidement que moi. » **Je marque une pause et dis d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse :** « Maman, je suis amoureuse de Santana. »**

Je serre ma main dans celle de Santana, et j'ai l'impression que des heures s'écoulent sans la moindre réaction de ma mère, puis elle ouvre la bouche et dit :

**« C'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées dans la tête ? »** demande-t-elle en s'adressant à Santana.

Santana n'a pas le temps de répondre que je dis :

**« Mais non maman, elle n'a rien fait. Au contraire, c'est moi qui aie fait le premier pas. » **

Puis à ma grande surprise Santana lâche ma main et vient s'asseoir à côté de ma mère, et lui prend les mains. Je redoute le pire, mais ma mère se laisse faire. Puis San prend la parole :

**« Ce que Quinn essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait pour, que personne ne l'a influencé, que c'est venue à elle comme ça. Elle n'a pas choisi. Mais ça ne change rien chez elle, c'est et ça restera toujours votre Quinnie. Elle a décidé elle-même de vous l'annoncer avant que tout le monde soit au courant, parce que votre avis compte pour elle. Ne reproduisez pas les mêmes erreurs que votre ex-mari. »**

Ma mère me regarde, puis regarde Santana et dit :

**« D'accord. »**

**« D'accord ? » **la repris-je sans vraiment comprendre.

**« Je t'aime Quinnie, et j'ai eu de la chance que tu me pardonnes suite à mon comportement lors de ta grossesse, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. » **les larmes me montent aux yeux, ma mère m'aime. Elle se tourne vers Santana et lui dit : **« Et toi, prends soin de ma fille, parce que si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, tu auras affaire à moi. »**

Santana perdue son sourire du début, puis répondit :

**« Je vous promets que tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je serai toujours là pour elle. Vous avez une fille merveilleuse Mme Fabray. » **Ma mère sourit en voyant Santana lui dire ça et puis lui réponds :

**« Appelle-moi Judy. Bon, je vous laisse. Et Santana, tu pourras dire à tes parents s'ils sont libres de venir manger le week-end prochain. »**

**« Pas de problème Mada-… Judy »**

Ma mère s'en va et j'entends la voiture démarrer. Un silence agréable retombe.

Je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur les genoux de Santana, je l'attrape dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille **« Merci »**

**« De rien ma belle, ta maman t'aime tu sais »**

**« Oui, tu sais qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit depuis.. depuis longtemps » **je sens mes yeux se mouiller encore. Santana me dit :

**« Ferme les yeux » **J'obéis, et à chaque je t'aime qu'elle me dit elle dépose un bisou sur mes paupières. Je rouvre les yeux, et j'accroche son regard. Je nous sens partir très loin, il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Le paradis.

* * *

><p>Le soir je ramène Santana chez elle, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :<p>

**« Dis San, tu pourrais me montrer ta salle de musique ? »**

Elle me fait un grand sourire et me réponds :

**« Avec plaisir Mlle. Fabray » **Elle m'attrape la main et m'entraîne à l'étage. Elle ouvre cette mystérieuse porte et j'ai l'impression d'être _chez _Santana. Il y a deux fenêtres en face qui laisse entrer la lumière des lampadaires. Dans la partie de droite il y a un piano en queue, et dans la partie de gauche une batterie. Les murs sont recouverts de posters de groupe de musiques. Et le long des murs il y a une petite étagère avec des cd et vinyles. Oh et dans l'angle à droite il y a une armoire avec une chaine hi-fi, un tourne disque et tout un tas d'appareils que je ne connais pas vraiment. J'entends le rire de Santana qui me sort de ma contemplation.

**« Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche » **ça reste une gamine. Je lui demande :

**« Tu joues de la batterie aussi ? » **elle me répond :

**« Pas vraiment, enfin je sais en jouer, mais c'est celle de mon père. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire :

**« Ça te fait un point commun avec Finn tiens.. » **il ne faut pas plus, pour qu'elle m'attrape et que je me retrouve par terre, elle me bloquant avec ses cuisses et me torture de chatouilles.

**« Alors j'ai toujours des points communs avec le grand Dadet ? »**

**« Oui » **dis-je entre deux rires.

**« Ah oui ? » **et elle doubla sa torture.

**« San, j'en peux plus hahahaha.. Arrête »**

**« Hum, seulement si tu m'accordes une danse. » **Elle n'attend pas ma réponse, se relève, prend un vinyle et le fait jouer. Elle me propose sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'entends les notes d'une musique de Frank Sinatra dont le titre m'échappe. Elle me plaque contre elle, une main dans le creux de mes reins, et l'autre dans la mienne. Je dépose mon bras sur son épaule et nous commençons à danser. Je me rapproche un peu plus, et pose ma tête sur son autre épaule. C'est la première fois que je danse avec une fille, un slow en plus. La musique se termine. Je me recule un peu et l'embrasse. Ce simple baiser, s'accentue et je dois le couper à bout de souffle.

**« Faut que j'y aille S. Merci pour aujourd'hui, je n'aurai jamais eu la force de lui dire sans toi. Je t'aime »**

**« Moi aussi querida. » **Je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. J'ai encore envie de ce contact alors je m'approche d'elle, mais elle se recule avec un sourire taquin, elle m'administre une tape sur les fesses en me disant **« Allez rentre chez toi, tu ne peux résister au charme Lopez »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.. Santana quoi. Je rentre chez moi et ma mère est rentrée. Je lui demande comment s'est passée son après-midi, puis je lui explique que j'ai raccompagné Santana.

**« Elle t'aime vraiment Quinnie » **je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir instantanément. **« Ça se voit dans la façon qu'elle a de te regarder. » **Je lui fais un petit sourire et lui réponds :

**« Je l'aime aussi maman »**

Elle m'ouvre ses bras pour que je lui fasse un câlin, ce que j'accepte avec joie.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez me le dire juste là en bas aha ! :)<strong>

**Je ne voulais pas que Quinn se fasse encore rejeter, je pense qu'elle a assez souffert comme ça. Le prochain chapitre sera surement pour ce week-end !**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11 : Surpriiiise !

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Bluemoon 61 : Encore et toujours merci de me laisser tes commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes ton temps pour analyser les chapitres :)**

**Meg1287 : hihi mercii, voilà la suite :D**

**Lomil : Mdr je pense que ça va être tant guimauve que ça ;-) j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances. **

**Lyl04 : T'as vu comme j'ai été gentille avec toi ? :') **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Surpriiiiiise !<strong>

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante Santana et la blonde marchent dans le couloir main dans la main. Certains semblèrent choqués, d'autres firent des blagues salaces mais au bout de quelques temps cette histoire se tassa car il y a toujours beaucoup de nouveaux faits intéressants pour les lycéens.<p>

Les sélections et régionales passèrent et le Glee Cub ont gagnés. Ils sont donc sélectionnés pour les nationales.

Quinn est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Santana autant en public qu'en privé, et elles sont donc de plus en plus proches.

Mais depuis quelques temps Santana se pose des questions. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait de travers, pourtant la blonde semble plus en confiance avec elle, mais Quinn n'est toujours pas prête à passer à l'étape supérieure de leur relation. La latine a peur que sa petite-amie ne l'aime pas suffisamment ou ne lui fasse pas assez confiance.

C'est pourquoi elle décide ce matin d'en parler avec son ami Blaine. Les deux s'étaient très bien entendus dès le départ.

**« Blainouuunet je peux te parler deux secondes ? » **crie Santana tout en attrapant le bras du brun.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Satan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Haha j'arrêterai pas ta tête est trop drôle.. Bref, de fille à gars qui sortent avec deux coincés, toi et Kurt vous avez mis combien de temps avant de.. coucher ? Parce que bon avant j'avais plutôt des plans cul et avec Brit' on couchait ensemble avant de sortir ensemble, alors bon je ne sais pas trop si c'est moi qui suis une obsédée ou alors Quinn qui a un souci.. »**

**« Santana, Santana.. Calme toi on dirait un monologue digne de Rachel ! »**

**« T'es sérieux là ? » **dit-elle tout en croisant ses bras.

**« Oui, mais la question n'est pas là. Donc toi et Quinn vous avez rien fait ? »**

**« Bah genre on s'embrasse tout ça, mais dès que ça va un peu trop loin elle bloque. »**

**« Vous en avez parlé ? »**

**« Oui oui, et j'ai dit que j'allais me montrer plus patiente, et depuis elle a fait son coming-out donc je pensais que ça allait, mais non. Si ça se trouve elle m'aime pas assez, ou alors elle me fait pas suffisamment confiance.. » **

**« Mais San dis pas n'importe quoi ! Elle t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Elle a fait son coming-out pour toi je te rappelle. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour et de confiance, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.»**

**« Ouais mais je fais quoi moi ? »**

**« Bah essaye de lui reparler de se blocage » **

**« On parle de Q là, elle va se braquer en deux secondes »**

**« Et bah débrouille toi pour qu'elle arrête de bloquer. »**

**« Attends, la dernière fois j'ai acheté de la lingerie sexy avec des porte-.. » **Blaine coupe la parole de la brune en disant :

**« Je veux pas savoir les détails. Je voulais dire de trouver comment la débloquer psychologiquement. Faut que tu trouves la clef à son problème, comme ça ça sera régler pour de bon ! »**

**« T'es pas con en fait.. T'es sur que tu ne veux pas des détails ? J'étais super hot.» **dit Santana avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

_*Flashback*_

_Santana était déjà partie depuis un moment dans la salle de bain, et Quinn attendait que sa petite-amie revienne sur le lit avec elle. Les parents de la brune n'étaient pas là et la blonde voulait passer du temps sans être surveillée avec la latine._

_**« Saaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **__appela Quinn. Au même moment, Santana arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et laissa sa blonde bouche bée. _

_**« Je suis là » **__dit Santana avec une voix emplie de luxure._

_Santana avait joué le grand jeu. Elle portait une lingerie rouge vif qui faisait ressortir son teint halé ainsi qu'une paire de porte-jarretelles assortie. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et demanda à Quinn :_

_**« Mhm alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »**_

_La blonde eu du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente :_

_**« Je.. Je pense que t'es.. t'es super, genre whaou quoi.. »**_

_La latine ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle savait que personne ne pouvait résister à ce corps de rêve. Elle s'approcha du lit d'une démarche sensuelle, et se mit à califourchon sur Quinn qui était assise sur le lit. De même elle se pencha dangereusement puis s'arrêta avant d'embrasser sa blonde. Quinn pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Santana effleurer ses lèvres, et elle sentait qu'elle aussi avait chaud, très chaud. Elle combla la distance entre leurs lèvres et embrassa à pleine bouche Santana. Le baiser était fougueux et passionné. Les mains de Quinn se logèrent dans le creux du cou de la brune ainsi que dans le bas de son dos. Tandis que Santana avait une main dans les cheveux blonds et l'autre sur la taille de Quinn. Santana rompit leur baiser pour porter son attention au cou de la blonde qui ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le contact des lèvres de Santana sur sa fine peau. Les mains de Santana étaient baladeuses et se promenaient sur le ventre de Quinn pour remonter à sa poitrine. Quinn se crispa un peu puis se détendu au plus grand bonheur de Santana. A son tour Quinn explora le corps de sa copine et fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la latine pour remonter sur ses fesses. Très vite Santana fut prise dans le moment et enleva le haut de la blonde et s'attela à vouloir dégrafer le soutien-gorge noir de Quinn, mais celle-ci la stoppa._

_**« Je.. Je suis désolée San, je.. pas maintenant s'il te plait »**_

_Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait réellement pas faire mieux pour donner envie à sa copine de faire l'amour avec elle. Elle se sentie frustrer et s'enleva de sur Quinn, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Tout ça n'avait servit à rien. Elle revient au bout de quelques minutes dans la chambre et vit Quinn qui la regardait d'un air coupable, elle ne put la bouder plus longtemps, et elle l'a prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front._

_*Fin du flashback*_

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

J'ai repensé à tout ce dont on a parlé avec Blaine. Et je crois avoir trouvé. Le souci c'est qu'elle pense à Beth et tout. Et donc forcément son niveau d'excitation doit diminuer d'un coup quand elle pense à ce que devient Beth.. J'ai donc trouvé la solution au problème. Dimanche c'est l'anniversaire de Quinn et je compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour mettre mon plan en exécution. J'ai cinq jours pour y arriver. Impossible n'est pas Lopez.

*5 jours plus tard*

**« Hey ma puce, je te kidnappe pour ton anniversaire, je ne veux rien savoir »**

**« Hum.. Mon ravisseur est sexy au moins.. » **tout en disant cela, Quinn affiche un petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants. Puis elle demande :

**« Puis-je savoir où on va ? »**

**« Si je te le dis ce n'est plus un kidnapping.. »**

Santana conduit Quinn jusqu'à sa voiture et lui ouvre la portière.

**« Galante en plus. Tu marques des points S »**

**« Que veux-tu ? Je suis la meilleure » **réponds Santana en rigolant.

Elle s'installe derrière le volant et démarre la voiture.

Quinn reconnait très vite où Santana se gare, le parc de Lima.

**« C'est un peu tard pour un pique-nique non ? »**

**« Non, mais je t'interdis de me poser des questions, je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise »**

**« Je croyais que c'était un kidnapping.. ? »**

**« Roh Q arrête de faire chier hein »**

Quinn rigole et attrape la main que lui tendait la brune. Elles marchent main dans la main jusqu'à un banc où Quinn peut voir une femme de dos. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Santana s'approche d'elle mais bon, elle suit la latine. En ayant contourné le banc, elle peut voir le visage de cette personne et elle voit qu'elle n'était pas seule. A cette vision elle reste figée sur place. Santana lui fait une petite pression sur la main pour qu'elle continue d'avancer, mais elle ne bouge pas. Alors Santana se poste devant elle et lui dit :

**« Ça va aller Q » **dit Santana tout en souriant.

**« Ça va aller ? T'aurais du m'en parler avant, je ne suis pas prête ! » **Quinn éleva la voix, ce que Santana ne comprend pas, mais la brune essaye de se contrôler en lui répondant :

**« Mais si tu l'es. »**

**« Non ! Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » **Ce n'est pas comme ça que Santana avait prévu cette journée, puis répond :

**« Je croyais que tu voulais avoir de ses nouvelles… »**

**« Eh ben t'avais tord. » **A ces mots, Santana fond en larmes et s'en va en courant.

Santana court et ne sait pas où aller. Elle s'arrête à bout de souffle et essuie ses larmes qui avaient ravagé son visage. Elle a besoin de réconfort et partie donc en direction de chez Brittany qui n'habite pas loin. Elle toque à la porte, et la grande blonde ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

**« Britt je rate tout. D'abord je la force à faire son coming-out ensuite je lui ramène sa fille en mode surpriiiise ! Je suis vraiment trop conne ce n'est pas possible ! »**

La blonde comprenant la situation, amène la latine dans le salon. Elles s'assoient sur le canapé, et Brittany passe un bras autour de la taille de la brune puis lui dit :

**« Mais non Tana, tu croyais bien faire »**

Santana répond :

**« Elle me déteste Britt, tu aurais du voir toute la haine qu'elle avait en me regardant…** » Puis elle se met à pleurer de nouveau. Britt lui ouvre les bras et lui dit :

**« Allez viens là »**

*Du côté de Quinn*

Shelby ayant entendu les deux cheerleaders se disputer, elle prit Beth dans ses bras et s'avança vers Quinn.

**« Bonjour Quinn »**

Quinn ne répond pas toujours sous le choc.

**« Je vous ai entendu parler avec Santana.. Je comprends que ce soit une surprise très **_**surprenante**_** pour le coup. Mais, elle croyait bien faire, tu sais. Elle m'a cherché de partout, a appelé aux anciens lycées où je travaillais, pour pouvoir me contacter. Et elle a su me convaincre que tu avais changé, que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et on a arrangé ce rendez-vous. Je pense que tu devrais aller la retrouver, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Santana a mon numéro, donc on pourra se recontacter pour s'organiser une autre journée. Si tout ce passe bien avec Beth tu pourras, si tu le souhaites bien sur, faire partie de sa vie. »**

Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux et répondit un **« merci » **puis partit à la recherche de sa brune.  
>Elle ne savait vraiment pas où la chercher, donc elle réfléchit à tous les endroits probables. Elle remarqua que la voiture de Santana n'avait pas bougé, donc elle en conclut très vite que Santana devait être chez Brittany, c'était celle qui habitée le plus près d'ici.<p>

Quinn arriva près de chez Brittany, et vit par la fenêtre un spectacle qui la choqua. La brune avait son visage enfouie dans le cou de la blonde qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Elle sentie une colère l'envahir et se retourna pour partir, au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit Santana derrière elle :

**« Non Q attend c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

Quinn ne comptait pas se retourner, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait vu. Santana lui attrapa le bras, mais elle s'en libéra violement. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues puis s'écria :

**« Dès que ça te fait peur, tu fonces dans les bras de ton ex, et bien bravo Santana. Après c'est moi la reine de la fuite hein ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que nous deux ça pouvait marcher, et dire que j'étais venue pour qu'on essaye de discuter, j'étais même prête à m'excuser.. » **

Santana s'approcha de nouveau de la blonde, mais celle-ci recula.

**« S'il te plait Quinn, écoute-moi. On faisait rien, c'était juste.. »**

Quinn la coupa et lui lança :

**« Laisse tomber les excuses, nous deux c'est terminé. »**

Santana s'écroula au seul en pleurs, tandis que Quinn partit en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh je sais que tout au fond de vous, vous m'aimez :') <strong>

**Me tuez pas, pour la simple est bonne raison que sinon vous ne pourrez pas lire la suite haha ! Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? Prochain chapitre on se retrouve aux nationales.. Ce qui veut dire hôtels tout ça tout ça ;-)**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12 : Knock knock, Las Vegas

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Un looooong chapitre pour me faire pardonner, je suis sure qu'avec celui-ci je suis pardonnée et même adorée – ou pas ! Haha ! Mais si ne vous inquiétez pas x)**

**Bluemoon61**** : Hihi tu me fais rire, mais t'as vu je suis toujours vivante ! Là ça va être réellement un vrai saut en avant pour nos deux handicapées sentimentales !**

**Meg1287 ****: Je suis gentille en vrai, je sais que comme ça on ne dirait pas, mais si aha ! J'exige des excuses, je me fais plus que pardonner ici.**

**Lyl04u**** : « ça va vite s'arranger » :p **

**Lomil**** : J'adore vous torturer -) mais t'inquiète pas, elles sont faites pour être ensemble :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Knock knock, Las Vegas<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Laisse tomber les excuses, nous deux c'est terminé. »<strong>_

_Santana s'écroula au sol en pleurs, tandis que Quinn partit en courant._

*Ellipse 1 mois*

[Santana POV]

Un mois, un _putain_ de mois, sans elle. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de lui laisser des messages, je lui ai envoyé des roses, ses bonbons préférés, j'ai chanté des chansons au glee club, je lui ai donné des dizaines de rendez-vous auxquels elle n'est pas venue me laissant seule, m'enfonçant une lame dans le cœur à chaque fois.

Et voilà les nationales arrivent. Nous sommes dans les bus pour *roulement de tambours* Las Vegas ! Tout le monde est enthousiaste et impatient, mais moi je m'en fous. Je suis assise seule au fond du bus, j'écoute ma musique la tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés.

Quand je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ouvre un œil et je reconnais Puck. J'enlève mes écouteurs et lui demande :

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, je ne suis pas autant désespérée. »**

**« Hey Santana, m'agresse pas, je venais voir comment tu allais »**

**« Comme tu peux le voir je nage dans le bonheur. »**

**« Bon.. Si tu veux parler, ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là »**

Tout en me disant ça, il s'en va, et moi je me replonge dans ma musique.

On arrive enfin, et on attend Schuester dans l'accueil de l'hôtel. Il revient avec les clefs puis nous attribue nos chambres qui sont par deux. Au plus il avance dans la distribution des clefs, au plus je me rends compte qu'il y a peut être un espoir, et je l'entends dire :

**« Santana et Quinn, chambre 305 »**

Yes ! Je la vois regarder Schuester avec des yeux le suppliant de changer, mais il n'en fait rien. Si je suis dans sa chambre elle va bien être obligée de me parler non ? Ou du moins m'écouter.

On prend l'ascenseur avec Rachel et Mercedes en silence. Arrivées à l'étage on se dirige dans le couloir avant d'arriver devant la porte affichant « 305 ».

**« C'est là ! » **dis-je avec un sourire. Elle me regarde un sourcil levé, puis passe devant, me snobant complètement. Génial..

**« Quinn, il faudra bien que tu me parles un jour tu sais ? »**

Elle ne me répond toujours pas.

**« Bordel Q ! Ça peut pas se terminer comme ça ! »**

**« A croire que si » **puis elle va dans la salle de bain et j'entends le loqué se fermer, au cas où j'irai la voir sous la douche sait-on jamais.. ! Je range mes affaires dans une partie du placard et lui laisse l'autre. Je m'installe sur le lit, et attrape un magasine. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard je la vois sortir de la douche avec une serviette comme seul vêtement. Elle se fout de ma gueule là. Elle voit que je la regarde et me dit :

**« Arrête de mater. J'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires de rechanges » **Elle prend des vêtements dans sa valise et retourne s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Tout le long de la soirée fut comme ça, puis on alla rejoindre le Glee club pour manger et parler de demain, vu que ça sera le grand soir. On va rester à Las Vegas deux jours de plus après les Nationales, s'accordant sur le fait qu'avoir un petit voyage scolaire des dernières années ne nous ferait pas de mal. Donc tout le monde parle de ses projets pour les jours suivants.

* * *

><p>*Le lendemain soir*<p>

Les chorales sont toutes sur scène et attendent avec appréhension les résultats du jury.

**« Et la première place revient à la chorale de McKinley, d'Ohio, les New Directioooons ! »**

Des hurlements de joies se font entendre. William Schuester va récupérer le trophée. Après avoir fait plusieurs saluts, les New Directions retournent dans les loges.

**« Je suis très fier de vous, vous êtes arrivés à atteindre votre objectif, et ce magnifique trophée va trôner dans la salle de chant dès qu'on rentre. Bon, je vous laisse, ne chahuter pas trop. On se retrouve demain après-midi pour la visite du Grand Canyon ! » **

Le professeur eut à peine le temps de partir que Noah Puckerman s'écria :

**« Ce soir les enfants on va fêter notre victoire au casino ! »**

[Santana POV]

Puck a totalement pété un plomb en entrant dans le casino. Il est comme un poisson dans l'eau ici.

Plusieurs sont allés aux machines à sous, d'autres au pocker. J'ai fait un tour, puis je suis allée m'installer au pocker avec Puck. Après plusieurs parties, j'avais besoin de boire. Alors je suis allée au bar. En arrivant, je reconnue de suite la jolie blonde accoudée au bar. Je commande un double whiskey, et oui j'ai ma fausse carte d'identité. Je le bu d'une traite, et l'effet fut immédiat. Une chaleur se répandait dans tout mon corps. Je m'approche du barman pour lui en demander un deuxième, puis je me dirige vers Q.

**« Hello blondie ! » **lui dis-je à l'oreille. Elle sursaute ce qui me fait rire. Elle se retourne vers moi, et je vois qu'elle aussi ressent les effets de l'alcool, et à en juger par ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges ça fait plus longtemps qu'elle est ici que moi. Elle est trop mignonne. A mon grand étonnement, elle me montre le siège à côté d'elle et m'invite à m'asseoir. J'accepte rapidement. Je m'assoie, et Quinn ne me parle toujours pas. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand le serveur m'apporte mon verre. Je lui dis merci dans un grand sourire.

**« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? » **me dit Quinn, elle me parle enfin, mais pour m'engueuler..

**« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée encore avoir fait ? »**

**« Le draguer comme ça » **son ton est glacial, mais l'alcool aidant je commence à avoir marre de ses reproches et je lui réponds :

**« Je ne le drague pas Quinn, je suis polie, je lui souris d'accord ? Si je voulais le draguer j'aurai été beaucoup plus direct. Et puis tu sais que c'est pas mon genre.. »**

**« Ah oui, ton genre à toi c'est les blondes ! » **comprenant sa référence à Brittany, je lui réponds du tac au tac :

**« Et ouais.. Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé Q ! Britt est ma meilleure amie et tu le sais. Tu ne peux juste pas t'avouer à toi-même que peut-être tu as mal vu ce qu'il s'est passé, et de suite tu m'accuses, alors que tu m'en veux juste d'avoir contacté Shelby ! » **après avoir dis ça, je le regrette aussi tôt, parce que je la vois se lever pour partir. Je lui attrape le bras, et la fais se rasseoir. **« Arrête de me fuir »**

**« Je sais tout ça, mais quand je vous ai vu ça a été trop pour moi.. Et puis… » **je la vois hésiter, mais j'ai devant moi ma Quinn, pas Ice Queen, elle redevient ma Quinnie tout fragile que j'aime, alors tentant le tout pour le tout je lui attrape la main et lui dis :

**« Et puis ? »**

**« Je.. Je voulais te remercier pour Beth, je veux dire oui j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles avant, vraiment. Ça m'a déstabilisé, je n'étais pas prête du tout, mais j'ai compris ton geste, alors je ne suis plus fâchée »**

En entendant ces mots, la seule réaction que j'ai, c'est d'attraper son visage et de l'embrasser, et par miracle elle répond à mon baiser. On reste front contre front, et j'effleure sa joue de mes doigts :

**« Tu m'as manqué Q »**

**« Toi aussi »**

Je crois que je vais avoir des courbatures demain à force de sourire autant. On fini nos verres et on part rejoindre les autres aux tables de jeux main dans la main. La soirée se poursuit, et je retrouve enfin ma Quinnie. On continue de s'amuser, et de boire, et on joue au Black Jack depuis un petit moment déjà quand un mauvais sosie d'Elvis Presley passe devant notre table et crie à qui veut bien l'entendre :

**« Vous voulez un mariage inoubliable avec Presley et Marylin c'est à la chapelle Graceland juste en face ! » **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là on se regarde avec Quinn, et elle me dit :

**« Cap ? » **et je lui réponds :

**« Cap »**

**« Mais avant il faut que tu gagnes cette partie »**

Aussi dingue que ça puisse sembler, et bourrer comme pas possible j'accepte le deal… Parce qu'avec le peu de conscience qu'il me reste je sais que je l'aime et que c'est la femme de ma vie. La partie continue, le croupier tourne la dernière carte et.. Dios mio ! J'ai gagné ! Je regarde Quinn, et elle saute à mon cou m'embrassant langoureusement devant le croupier et les autres perdants.

Je récupère l'argent que j'ai gagné, et Quinn me tire vers la sortie. On arrive devant un bâtiment avec une enseigne « Graceland Wedding Chapel ». On se donne un dernier regard et on entre. Une femme déguisée en Marylin Monroe nous attend devant l'entrée derrière un bureau qui semble être l'accueil. Elle nous fait un grand sourire et nous dit :

**« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, alors vous êtes ici pour vous marier je suppose ? »**

**« Oui » **répondons-nous en cœur.

**« Alors nous avons plusieurs formules, celle d'Elvis Presley est à partir de 199 $ »**

J'ai l'argent que j'ai gagné au Black Jack donc ce n'est pas un problème, on se regarde et Quinn répond :

**« Ça nous va »**

**« Eh bien suivez moi, je vais appeler mon collègue qui est chargé des cérémonies. Vous n'avez pas de témoins il me semble, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, on est habitué à ce genre de cas, je serai votre témoin avec Eric le musicien là-bas » **nous dit-elle en montrant un jeune homme derrière le piano. On la suit et on arrive devant l'hôtel.

Le faux Elvis commence à dire :

**« Nous sommes réunis ici ce jour pour célébrer l'union de… » **il se penche vers nous et attend une réponse.

**« Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez » **dis-je pour l'aider.

**« Quinn et Santana… »**

Après un discours certainement appris par cœur sur la symbolique de l'amour il montre Quinn de la main et dit :

**« Quinn Fabray voulez-vous prendre Santana Lopez comme légitime épouse, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »**

**« Oui, je le veux »** son regard me transperce, elle le veut. Elvis continu :

**« Santana Lopez voulez-vous prendre Quinn Fabray comme légitime épouse, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »**

**« Oui, je le veux »** Presley nous montre son annuaire pour nous dire d'échanger nos alliances. Joder ! Les alliances ! On se regarde confuses et on regarde nos mains. On avait touts les deux des bagues, et l'idée nous vient naturellement. Je retire la bague que mon abuela m'a offerte lors de ma première communion, si ceci n'est pas ironique ? J'attrape la main de Quinnet passe la bague délicatement le long de son doigt.

**« Je t'aime Q, et je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois la plus heureuse dans ce monde, je m'excuse déjà pour toutes les bêtises que je pourrais faire, mais n'oublie pas que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. »**

De même Q retire une bague que je l'ai toujours vu porter, et la passe à mon doigt. Puis me dit :

**« Santana, je te fais la promesse de toujours être à tes côtés. Je sais que je ne suis pas très stable dans ma tête, mais toi seule sait lire entre les lignes. C'est pourquoi je t'ai donné mon cœur quand tu es venue toquer à ma porte le lendemain de notre premier baiser. Prends-en soin. Je t'aimerai pour toujours, et même après. »**

**« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage » **Il me regarde et s'adresse à moi en me disant : **« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »** Je ne me fais pas prier, et je me penche pour embrasser ma.. femme.

On se sépare l'une de l'autre et Elvis nous donne notre acte de mariage. On sort de la chapelle en rigolant et on rentre à l'hôtel. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre Quinn me regarde d'un air coquin et me dit :

**« Tu dois porter la mariée tu sais ? »**

**« Je ne crois pas que je sois apte à te porter ce soir.. » **son regard me persuadant du contraire j'enchaîne en lui disant : **« Bon ok, approche » **Elle met ses bras autour de mon cou, et je passe un bras sous ses genoux, et la soulève. J'ouvre la porte et la passe en portant ma blonde. Je ferme la porte d'un coup de pieds et dépose Quinn sur le lit.

Q m'attrape le visage et me tire sur elle, et m'embrasse amoureusement. Elle se fait très vite entreprenante voulant m'enlever mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais une lueur de lucidité me vient, et je la repousse gentiment. Elle me regarde les sourcils levés.

**« Je veux que tu te souviennes dans les moindres détails de notre première fois, ma belle. Et on a pas mal bu toutes les deux ce soir.. »**

Elle me fait sa petite moue adorable et ouvre ses bras :

**« D'accord, mais je veux un câlin de ma femme »**

**« Avec joie » **Je me cale contre elle. Son corps est tout chaud et je me sens de suite bien, je suis à ma place.

**« Bonne nuit Santana Fabray » **Ce nom me fait me relever un peu pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

**« Tu voulais dire Santana Lopez-Fabray pas vrai ? » **dis-je en appuyant sur le Lopez.

**« Oui, mais ta réaction est tellement drôle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne touche pas à ton Lopez, Lopez » **me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**« Ha ha ha.. Très drôle Q. Bonne nuit princesa »**

* * *

><p>*Le lendemain matin*<p>

[Quinn POV]

Je me réveille avant Santana, et je n'ai étonnement pas la gueule de bois, le pouvoir Lopez. Je me remémore la veille et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.J'aurai du lui pardonner de suite cette histoire. Je repense à la suite de la soirée et au mariage. Il était peur être un peu précipité et fait sur un coup de tête, mais quand je la regarde, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je me lève doucement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller ma douce qui s'est entourée autour de moi. J'arrive à m'échapper et enfile un short et un débardeur. J'ouvre la porte tout aussi discrètement et sors de la chambre. Je prends l'ascenseur et vais à l'accueil pour leur demander un petit service :

**« Oui, bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais je voulais savoir si c'était possible de prendre le petit-déjeuner dans notre chambre. »**

**« Oui pas de problème, et bien commandez ce que vous voulez et le service d'étage s'en chargera »**

**« Hum.. Le petit problème c'est ça, est-ce que je peux moi-même apporter la nourriture dans la chambre ? »**

Elle hésite un instant puis me dit :

**« Oui, oui ça peut se faire. Et bien allez là bas et on s'occupera de vous »**

**« Très bien, merci »**

Je vais là où elle me montre et avec l'aide d'un serveur je dresse un plateau. Je repars avec toute fière de moi.

Arrivée devant la chambre, je galère à ouvrir la porte, mais je réussi tant bien que mal. Je la pousse tout doucement et par chance Santana dort toujours, qu'elle marmotte celle-là. Je pose le plateau, et je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain pour me faire une beauté. J'enlève mon short et débardeur et me retrouve en sous-vêtements comme lorsque je m'étais levée.

Je m'approche du lit et caresse le visage de San tout en poussant quelques mèches de cheveux, elle bouge, et je sais qu'elle va se réveiller. Quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvre ses yeux, et grogne.

**« Bonjour madame Lopez-Fabray » **dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui forment un sourire.

**« Mhm bonjour toi » **me répond-t-elle en rigolant. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis je me lève pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner.

**« Regarde comme ta femme t'aime » **dis-je en montrant le plateau. J'avais pris des tartines, du nutella, et des fraises. J'attrape une fraise et la porte à ma bouche mais Santana n'est pas de cette avis et en mords un bout, tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle se recule, fière d'elle. Et je vois dans ses yeux une malice que seule Santana peut avoir. La seconde suivante elle me retourne et me plaque au lit. Elle attrape le nutella et une cuillère et en dépose dans mon cou, puis sur le haut de ma poitrine et enfin sur mon ventre. Je la vois me faire un grand sourire puis elle se penche et lèche mon cou. Elle sait que je suis sensible à cet endroit et elle s'en amuse. Elle dépose des baisers tout le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine, là où elle avait mis du chocolat. Elle continue de lécher cette zone et puis se dirige dangereusement vers mon ventre. Le simple contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fait me contracter. Elle se nourrit littéralement de moi, et ça me plait. Après avoir terminé, elle attrape une fraise et la tient du bout des dents pour me la tendre. Je la croque à mon tour et m'en régale. Je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça je pense. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, et je sens sa langue demander l'accès sur mes lèvres, accès que je lui accorde volontiers. Nos langues jouent, et le baiser se fait plus intense. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, la plaquant un peu plus contre moi, j'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Elle ne se fait pas prier, et nos seins se touchent, ce qui me fait lâcher un gémissement. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps et une de ses mains remonte pour attraper mon sein droit, ce simple contact me fait me cambrer involontairement. Je fais le premier pas et dégrafe le haut de San. Elle me regarde surprise puis je lui dis dans un sourire :

**« Maintenant qu'on est marié, consommer notre mariage ne devrait pas être interdit si ? » **Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure puis ajoute :** « Et c'est grâce à toi, je sais que Beth va bien ».**

Elle me fait un magnifique sourire, et enlève les brettelles de son soutien-gorge, et en profite pour enlever le mien qui s'ouvre par devant. Je la vois regarder ce qu'elle a devant elle, et j'en fais de même. Son corps est magnifique. Santana Lopez est ma femme.

[Santana POV]

Dios mio, je vais faire l'amour à Lucy Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je sais que le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé à Las Vegas, mais bon, dans le contexte je ne trouvais pas ça trop dérangeant.<strong>

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est assez risqué cette idée de mariage, mais ça m'a pris comme ça, alors bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plut et que ça reste crédible ^^**

**Et dites-moi si vous voulez que j'écrive leur première fois ou pas dans le chapitre suivant :)**

**PS : Je traduis une fic Quinntana ça s'appelle New Things (français), vous pouvez la trouver sur le profil de BrittzandTana, allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! :))**

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13 : Las Vegas part 2

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Bon, alors quasi la moitié du chapitre est consacrée à leur première fois, comme vous l'avez remarqué depuis le début Quinn est complexé par rapport ce qui concerne le sexe et Beth, Santana a arrangé tout ça, mais elles se sont disputées, séparées, réconciliées et mariées. Il va de soit que je l'ai écrite cette première fois aha !**

**Cassoulagleek**** : Mhm.. Serais-tu une Santana-addict ? haha ! Merci :)**

**Meg1287**** : Pour le mariage j'ai cherché et bizarrement c'était légal avant, mais plus depuis le 1****er**** janvier 2014 dans l'état du Nevada.. C'est bizarre, bref, ravie que ça t'aies plut :D**

**Lomil**** : Mdr mais Santana est forte, et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve cette histoire de drogues -) mercii :)**

**Bluemoon61**** : j'aime bien comme tu analyses ^^ ça me permet de voir où je vais même si j'ai la fin de cette histoire aha, merci beaucoup :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 : Las Vegas part. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Santana POV]<em>

_Dios mio, je vais faire l'amour à Lucy Quinn Fabray. _

[Quinn POV]

Je sens les mains de Santana sur mes hanches et remonter vers mes seins. J'ai la chair de poule à chaque centimètre qu'elle parcourt alors que je me sens brulante. Ses mains arrivent à l'extrémité de mes seins, et elle m'effleure la peau du bout des doigts, je frissonne de nouveau. Elle attrape l'un de mes seins et commence à le caresser, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir à ce simple contact. Sa bouche qui était dans mon cou descend pour embrasser mon autre sein. La sensation des ses lèvres pulpeuses sur cette partie de mon corps me fait gémir, et cette fois-ci je ne peux le retenir. Mes mains se promènent dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas qu'elle arrête. Une de ses mains descend le long de mes côtes et étant très chatouilleuse je me décale sur le côté. Elle me regarde, et lève un sourcil amusé. Oh non.. Elle abandonne mes seins, et sa langue parcourt mon corps jusqu'à cet endroit que je crains. Elle y donne un coup de langue, et je ne peux toujours pas me contenir de réagir en essayant d'esquiver. Je suis très très chatouilleuse à cet endroit, et elle s'en amuse.

**« San.. »** lui dis-je pour qu'elle cesse cette douce torture.

Je croise son regard et ses yeux sont remplis de luxure ce qui me donne des difficultés à déglutir. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Elle se rapproche de mon visage et m'embrasse passionnément, j'accepte quelques secondes après sa langue qui caresse mes lèvres. Sa langue est chaude et douce, j'approfondie le baiser, glissant une main dans son cou pour la maintenir plaquée contre moi. Par manque d'air, elle se recule haletante. Ses yeux se penchent vers mon entre jambe qui est encore couverte. Ce simple regard provoque une tornade en moi. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang est en train de bouillir et de grouiller dans mes veines, mon cœur s'accélère au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendent vers ma taille. Elle trace une ligne imaginaire suivant le bord de mon sous-vêtement. Elle me regarde une dernière fois pour voir si je suis d'accord, et pour simple réponse je prends sa main et la fais glisser plus bas. Je rougis quand ses doigts touchent mon humidité. Un sourire carnassier se pose sur son visage et elle fait descendre ma culotte tout doucement le long de mes cuisses. Le frôlement du tissu me donne encore plus de frissons. Santana jette ma dernière barrière à travers la chambre et fait glisser ses mains le long de mes cuisses remontant dangereusement. Je me contracte un peu, et elle me fait un sourire rassurant, avant de se rapprocher de moi et de m'embrasser.

Elle glisse sa cuisse entre mes jambes, et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire, puis elle continue à m'embrasser. Elle se tient au dessus de moi avec un bras tendu, tandis que son autre main rattrape mon sein qu'elle caresse. Je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je fais, et je sens mes hanches se cambrer contrer la cuisse de Santana. Je rougis en pensant à ce que je fais. Je me frotte littéralement contre elle. Et mes yeux se ferment. Elle lâche mon sein et sa main glisse le long de ma taille pour arriver prêt de mon intimité en feu. Sa bouche glisse le long de mon cou, et soudain je sens un courant d'air entre mes jambes, elle a retiré sa cuisse. J'ouvre mes yeux pour la voir me faire un sourire en coin quand je sens sa main effleurer mon entre-jambes. _Bordel. _Je me mords les lèvres et automatiquement donne un coup de bassin vers ses doigts, mon corps veut plus, je veux plus.

**« Saan.. S'il te plait »** dis-je honteuse. Ma voix sonne comme un gémissement, ce qui me fait rougir encore plus.

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, et continue ses caresses m'excitant encore plus si c'est possible, puis elle glisse un doigt en moi. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri de surprise qui l'a fait sourire. Elle embrasse mon cou et commence à faire des va-et-vient avec son doigt. Elle continue toujours à m'embrasser dans le cou puis me mord. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle glisse un autre doigt dans mon intimité. _Oh mon Dieu_. Elle attend quelques secondes le temps que mon corps s'habitue, puis elle reprend son mouvement et lèche maintenant mon cou meurtrit. Je gémis de plus en plus, accompagnant ses mouvements. Elle accélère le rythme, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je ne suis que gémissements. Je sens mes muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts. Et elle capture mes lèvres, juste avant que je jouisse.

Je me laisse retomber mollement sur le lit, et Santana retire doucement ses doigts. Elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche et les lèches ce que je trouve particulièrement sexy et ce qui me fait rougir de plus belle. Elle retombe sur moi, pendant que j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Santana Lopez vient de me donner un orgasme incroyable.

Reprenant mes repères, je dépose des baisers sur son épaule. Et la retourne de façon à ce que je sois à califourchon sur elle. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrasse langoureusement. On se sépare par manque d'oxygène et elle passe une main dans mes cheveux me disant :

**« Tu n'es pas obligée Q »**

**« J'en ai envie »** lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est plutôt surprise et ça me donne confiance en moi. Je capture de nouveau ses lèvres, et j'approche une main de sa poitrine. Je ne sais pas trop comment mis prendre, mais j'ai à peine le temps de poser ma main sur son sein qu'elle gémit. Je continue donc et attrape son téton du bout des doigts et joue avec. Je me détache de ses lèvres, pour embrasser son autre sein. Je le suce un petit moment. Puis je dépose des baisers tout le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver devant son intimité. Santana porte un string, bien sur, qui ne cache pas grand-chose, je décide donc de l'enlever. Je dépose des baisers le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse ce qui me vaut plusieurs gémissements. Je ne suis peut être pas si nulle que ça finalement. Je pose mes lèvres sur son entre-jambes et je la sens se contracter sous la surprise. Je sors timidement ma langue et commence à lui donner plusieurs coups de langue. Elle écarte ses cuisses pour me donner plus de place et dépose sa main dans mes cheveux, me montrant que je suis sur la bonne voie.

[Narrateur POV]

Santana étant déjà bien excitée ne tarde pas à venir. Après quelques minutes Santana lui demande :

**« Tu es sure que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ? »** Celle-ci rougit et répondit :

**« Non, mais j'ai un excellent professeur »** et lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elles s'embrassèrent et se rendormirent nues l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait encore du temps avant midi pour retrouver le Glee Club et leur annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

Il est bientôt midi, donc on sort de la chambre après s'être douchées, habillées et maquillées. On croise Rachel et Mercedes qui sont au même étage que nous, et on se retrouve toutes les quatre à attendre l'ascenseur. Avec Q on a décidé de leur dire qu'on est marié durant le repas, mais notre complicité était déjà visible puisque Mercedes demande :

**« Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ».** Quinn hoche la tête en souriant et je lui prends la main.

L'ascenseur arrive et on entre, j'appuie sur le bouton indiquant zéro. Arrivées dans la salle du restaurent de l'hôtel, les autres membres du Glee Club sont déjà là. Puck raconte comment il a gagné un type au poker, et Kurt est dans les bras de Blaine tout sourire, je ne peux me retenir de dire :

**« Mmh.. ça sent la nuit torride par ici, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? »** je dis cela avec mon sourire de garce bien en place, il rougit puis me répond :

**« Je peux te dire pareil, Lopez »** Quinn rougit, et baisse les yeux. Ce cher Kurt est le seul à la hauteur de mes piques, mais ne me laissant pas intimider je réponds :

**« Non, c'était une **_**matinée**_** torride pour nous »**

Tous les regards se dirigent vers nous, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise Q, elle est trop mignonne comme ça..

**« D'ailleurs on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.. »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que M. Schuester arrive derrière nous, et ayant entendu dit :

**« Il semble que j'arrive au bon moment »** avec un sourire.

**« On.. »** allez Santana, courage, avec les parents ça sera encore pire **« On est de nouveau ensemble avec Quinn, notre rupture était du à un terrible mal entendu, et on s'aime.. Et vu qu'on est à Vegas, on en a profité pour célébrer notre amour.. On s'est mariées hier soir ! » **dis-je en montrant ma main gauche sur laquelle je portais la bague de Q.

Alors on a eu droit à des exclamations, des yeux écarquillés, des bouches bée.. Quand enfin quelqu'un se décide à parler :

**« Félicitations les filles ! »** et une tête blonde nous saute dans les bras, Britt' bien sur. S'enchaîne des félicitations d'Artie, Puck, Tina et Mike, Finn et Blaine. Mercedes me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille **« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle »**, elle et Quinn était restée proche depuis que la brune avait hébergé ma Quinnie lors de sa grossesse, je lui sourie lui disant qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Puis je me tourne vers Rachel qui était toujours choquée, alors pour rire je lui dis :

**« Eh oui Berry, maintenant elle est prise, bats les pattes »** tout en faisant un signe de s'éloigner. Elle prend son petit air offusqué et parti retrouver les bras de Finn, haha je suis trop drôle !

Après que l'attention sur nous diminua, M. Schue s'approcha de nous et nous demanda :

**« Les filles, vous êtes consciente que c'est un grand engagement que vous avez pris là ? »**

On répondit **« oui »** toutes les deux en hochant la tête. Il nous sourit puis se tourna vers la tablée pour expliquer notre après-midi, qui pouvait se résumer à visiter le Grand Canyon.

* * *

><p>*Deux jours plus tard*<p>

On est rentré de Las Vegas qui fut comment dire… mouvementé. Avec Q on décida de parler à mes parents en premier. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve dans le salon attendant que mon père rentre pour passer à table.

La porte s'ouvre, et mon père pose son sac et sa veste. Il part à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et revient dans le salon pour nous dire bonjour.

**« Bueno, on peut passer à table** » dit ma mère depuis la cuisine.

On s'installe tous les quatre à table puis mon père demande :

**« Alors les filles comment c'était Las Vegas ? » **

**« Très sympa, on a fait plusieurs visites-..»** commence Quinn.

« **Des visites ennuyantes à mourir. »** dis-je lui coupant la parole. Je suis totalement stressée, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec mes parents, donc j'attends, et on discute de tout et de rien durant plusieurs minutes. Quand ma mère s'exclame :

**«Oh Quinn tu portes la bague de Santi !»** Quinn regarde _sa_ _belle-mère_, puis me regarde ne sachant quoi répondre. Je respire un bon coup et pose ma main sur celle de ma blonde et commence à prendre la parole :

**« Justement, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Quinn et moi, on.. on s'est mariées. »** Ma mère reste bouche bée et mon père regarde au fond de mes yeux pour voir si c'est vrai. Je continue : **« Je sais que ça semble précipitait, mais on s'aime et-..»**

**« Si vous vous aimez tant que ça vous avez toute votre vie pour vous marier, ou au moins attendre que le lycée soit terminé et voir dans quelles universités vous allez être acceptées. »** coupe mon père. Tandis que ma mère ne dit toujours rien.

**« Mais justement papa, pourquoi attendre ? Et on a prévu de s'inscrire à la même université.. »**

Ma mère prend une profonde respiration et commence à dire :

**« J'arrive à comprendre votre choix, vous êtes jeunes bien sur, mais je sais que vous vous aimez vraiment. Mais ça me déplaît fortement Santana que tu fasses ça sans nous en parler avant. On t'a soutenu pour ton coming-out, j'aurai aimé organiser le mariage de ma fille avec elle, ainsi que la mère de Quinn, là si vous n'étiez pas deux filles on pourrait croire que l'une est tombée enceinte. »**

Je sens des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux.. **« Mama »**

**« Non Santana le mal est fait. Tu as toujours été têtue et rien ne peut excuser ton comportement.»**

Quinn prend enfin la parole **«Madame et Monsieur Lopez, c'était mon idée, c'est vrai que ça a été décidé sur un coup de tête et que nous sommes jeunes, mais nous savions ce que nous faisions. J'aime votre fille, et jamais je ne la blesserai. Je comprends que ce n'est pas l'idée du mariage que vous voyez pour votre fille, et vous ne me voyez certainement pas comme votre belle-fille, mais même si ça me fait bizarre de le dire tout haut c'est le cas à présent. Santana est ma femme, et...»** Quinn hésite une seconde, puis continue **« Il faut que je parle à ma mère bien sur, mais peut être que nous pourrions faire une réception officielle après l'obtention de nos diplômes avec nos familles et amis.. »**

Ma mère semble reprendre des couleurs en entendant cette proposition et mon père déclare **« C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, ça ferait un peu moins les lesbiennes fugitives qui se marient sans l'autorisation de leurs parents hein ?»** cette phrase me fait sourire, et il regarde ma mère.

Elle lui rend son sourire mais ne répond rien, elle nous regarde Quinn et moi et nous dit : **« Après avoir fini votre dessert vous devriez immédiatement aller chez toi Quinn, et prévenir ta mère. Elle a le droit à la vérité aussi. »**

**« Oui Madame Lopez, on comptait le faire »** dit Quinn en souriant.

Je me lève de table et je me blottis dans les bras de ma mère. **« Merci Mama, je suis désolée d'être une fille indigne comme ça »**

Je vois Quinn du coin de l'œil, sourire adorablement en voyant la scène. Je me reprends vite et lui dit :

**« Arrête, ne dis rien.. » **ne voulant pas qu'elle me dise que je suis 'mignonne' ou une autre ânerie de ce genre ** « Oh et tu pourrais appeler mes parents Maribel et Emilio non ? »**

Quinn acquiesce de la tête.

[Narrateur externe POV]

Elles finirent de manger et quittèrent la maison des Lopez pour rejoindre celles des Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa.. ! J'ai un jour d'avance sur mes publications :o je suis en forme aujourd'hui !<strong>

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de leur première fois, l'annonce au GG et aux Lopez ? Maintenant reste Judy haha !**

**Reviewers jeunes gens, c'est gratuit :D**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 14 : Joke !

**POISSON D'AVRIIIIIIL ! **

**Je vous ai eu hein ? Bon d'accord, c'est pas drôle, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ **

**Mais vous inquiétez pas le chapitre est prévu pour demain - _normalement_ - :D **

**En espérant que vous avez passé un bon week-end, et que vous avez fait des blagues toutes la journée à votre entourage :) **

**A demain, je vous aime fort !**

**- Brookey20**


	15. Chapter 14bis : Just married

**Coucou les loulous :)**

**Manon**** : voilà la suite, voilà la suite, voilà la suite :p**

**Cassoulagleek**** : Haha, merci, et oui elle a beaucoup de chance !**

**Meg1287**** : hihi merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place des parents, mais en même temps ils en ont tellement vu entre Santana et son mauvais caractère et Quinn avec toutes ses phases que bon ils s'attendent à tout maintenant ^^**

**Bluemoon61**** : Et oui tout Santana, garce mais adorable au fond. Et voici l'annonce à Judy, en espérant que ça te plaise ^^**

**Lomil**** : Awn merci :') moi aussi je galère à écrire « ma femme » quand je suis en POV Santana ou Quinn x) merci beaucoup !**

**Spannaquinntana05 : C'est que je suis encore un enfant, alors je m'amuse ^^ mais regarde on est mercredi alors new chapitre haha tu m'aimes toujours ? :p**

**Vous me faites tous trop plaisir, de lire, followers, favori-ter ( ?), et reviewers alors encore merci ! Je vous aime. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 : Just married<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elles finirent de manger et quittèrent la maison des Lopez pour rejoindre celles des Fabray.<em>

[Quinn POV]

Santana se gare devant la maison, on sort de la voiture et on arrive devant la porte. Santana m'attrape la main, et la serre dans un signe d'encouragement. Je lui rends un petit sourire, je suis tellement nerveuse.

J'ouvre la porte en on entre. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, on ne s'est pas vu depuis que je suis partie avec le Glee Club pour les nationales. On s'installe dans le salon, on discute du concours de chant, de Las Vegas, elle me parle d'un homme à son travail qu'elle apprécie, Matthew. Et puis je me lance :

**« Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ça va te paraître surprenant, irresponsable, et tout un tas d'autres choses, mais tu sais que j'aime Santana ? » **ma voix tremblait un peu vers la fin, mais j'essaye de paraître sure de moi. Je pouvais essayer d'anticiper vu les questions que les Lopez nous avaient posé. Elle me sourit et me dit :

**« Oui bien sur ma chérie, mais tu me fais peur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Et bien, j'aime Santana, et elle m'aime. Et on veut passer le restant de notre vie ensemble.. » **je n'ai pas le temps de finir de parler qu'elle me coupe la parole :

**« Euh si tu parles de ce que je crois, c'est un peu tôt pour y penser quand même, vous avez tout juste 18 ans, vous êtes encore au lycée, et votre couple bien que basé sur de profonds sentiments est récent. » **Je la regarde, et je ne sais pas quoi dire.. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Je commence à toucher nerveusement la bague de Santana, enfin la mienne maintenant, c'est une manie que j'ai pris. Je regarde Santana, qui semble aussi déstabilisée mais elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me fait une petite pression. J'inspire profondément et reprend :

**« Euh n-non.. Enfin on te demande pas ta bénédiction, même si on fait un peu les choses à l'envers et que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu nous la donnes-.. » **elle me coupe de nouveau la parole :

**« Comment ça 'faire les choses à l'envers' ? » **Elle ne voit vraiment pas où je veux en venir.. Allez Quinn, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière !

**« Comme j'ai commencé à te le dire tout à l'heure, avec Santana on veut passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, et on trouve ça bête d'attendre, et de perdre du temps, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait. Et on était à Las Vegas.. » **mon Dieu respire Quinn.. **« Et on s'est mariées, Santana est ma femme. »**

Je la vois choquée. Tout un tas d'émotions passent dans ses yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bon ou pas.. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle reprend ses esprits.

**« Ta grossesse, ta période avec ton tatouage dans le bas du dos, après tu me dis que tu aimes les filles-.. »**

**« Santana, maman »**

**« Oui, bon, que tu aimes Santana, et maintenant tu t'es mariée sans m'en parler avant ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance depuis tout ce temps. Mais à croire que non. »**

**« J'ai aussi une part de responsabilités, Judy » **commence Santana.

**« Oui, je me doute que ma fille ne t'a pas drogué pour se marier avec toi. Mais vous avez pensé au futur ? Vos études, votre vie de famille ? »**

**« Maman tu sais que je veux m'inscrire à Yale, Santana aussi. Ensuite restera à savoir si on sera prises, puis pour la suite on verra avec le temps. Je ne pense pas que toi à 18 ans tu te voyais mariée, deux enfants, divorcée.. »**

Ma mère semble se radoucir, et puis demande à Santana :

**« Et tes parents ils en pensent quoi ? Ils sont au courant au moins ? »**

**« Euh oui, on leur a annoncé juste avant de venir ici. Ils ont été un peu moins compréhensif que vous au début, mais on s'est mis d'accord de faire une réception avec nos familles et amis après avoir obtenu nos diplômes pour officialiser notre mariage, et ma mère serait ravie de l'organiser avec vous. »**

Le fait que les parents de Santana semblent avoir plus ou moins bien accepté la nouvelle semble la faire réfléchir.

**« Très bien, ça me semble être une bonne idée.. »**

J'essayais de suivre le fil de la conversation, tandis que Santana - _ma femme_ - et ma mère parlaient de leurs idées pour cette fête post-mariage, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que ma mère avait dit. Et si l'une de nous n'est pas acceptée à Yale, est-ce que notre relation survivra à une longue distance.. Et puis pour après, dans quelle ville on va vivre, appartement ou maison ? Est-ce que Santana veut des enfants ? Et si oui, elle veut les adopter, ou utiliser un don de sperme ? Je m'assaillais moi-même de question quand j'entendis :

**« Quinn, Quinn ! » **

**« Euh oui.. Oui ? »**

**« Ta mère nous a proposé d'aller visiter le campus de Yale avant le début des inscriptions, comme ça on pourrait déjà se familiariser avec les lieux, puis on peut demander des conseils à des étudiants pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit dans leur lettre de motivation et tout.. »**

**« Ah.. oui, c'est une bonne idée. » **j'étais encore sous le choc.

* * *

><p>*Le week-end suivant*<p>

C'est comme ça que l'on se retrouve Santana et moi dans un avion direction New Haven. Santana s'amuse à dire que ça nous fait notre voyage de lune de miel. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire des allusions qui me font rougir à chaque fois. On changera jamais, elle qui me taquine et moi qui rougis. On semble enfin s'approcher de l'aéroport car l'avion baisse d'altitude et le voyant de ceinture de sécurité s'est allumé. On boucle nos ceintures et attendons de sentir l'avion trembler en touchant le sol.

Et voilà, c'est fait. Quelques minutes encore pour que l'avion se stabilise et s'arrête. On récupère nos sacs dans le porte-bagage et on suit la file pour sortir. On se retrouve facilement à attendre notre petite valise, on y va que pour le week-end donc on n'a pas pris beaucoup d'affaires. On trouve la sortie et Santana hèle un taxi qui s'arrête le long du trottoir. Il nous aide à ranger nos affaires et je lui indique l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'on a réservé. Après une vingtaine de minutes on arrive enfin, Santana prend la valise et je prends nos sacs à main, puis on entre dans l'hôtel et on se retrouve devant la réceptionniste. Santana s'avance et dit :

**« Bonjour, on a fait une réservation au nom de Lopez-Fabray. » **entendre ce nom me fait bizarre, je ne suis pas encore complètement habituée. Santana dit quelque chose à la réceptionniste que je n'entends pas trop plongée dans mes pensées, mais j'entends la jeune femme répondre :

**« Oui pas de problème » **et quand je passe devant elle, elle me dit **« Félicitations » **je lève un sourcil et lui souris pour ne pas paraître impolie. Je me dépêche de rattraper Santana.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »**

**« Rien pourquoi ? » **elle essayait de rester sérieuse mais je la connais trop bien.

**« San.. »**

**« Un truc, tu verras »**

Bon, je ne dis rien, et on monte dans l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage de notre chambre. On arrive enfin, et Santana, insère la carte magnétique dans la poignée mais la porte refuse de s'ouvrir, très vite elle s'énerve insultant la porte en espagnol. Je lève les yeux au ciel, pose les sacs et lui prends la carte des mains. Je la fais glisser doucement dans l'incisure, attends un petit peu et abaisse la poignée tandis que la porte s'ouvre. Je me retourne et lui lance un sourire, fière de moi.

**« Tu vois, faut juste être patiente »** elle me tire la langue et me pousse gentiment pour que j'entre. Ce que je fais, mais je n'avance pas, trop clouée au sol pour faire un quelconque mouvement. La chambre était très _très_ spacieuse, il y avait un lit à baldaquin, un grand meuble avec une télé écran plat, un mini bar, une porte qui devait amener à la salle de bain, des rangements, et une grande porte fenêtre ouvrait sur la terrasse qui avait un jacuzzi ! Je me retourne la bouche encore ouverte, et je croise le regard de Santana pas le moindre du monde surprise qui observe mes réactions avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Quoi ? Je ne t'avais pas dit que je considérai ce voyage comme notre lune de miel ? »**

Elle est fière d'elle hein ? Avec ses yeux pétillants que j'aime tant. Je saute à son cou et l'embrasse. Elle répond immédiatement à mon baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes je me retire et lui dis :

**« Mais, ce n'était pas la chambre qu'on avait réservé si ? Celle-ci doit coûter beaucoup plus chère. Je veux pas que tu payes tout »**

**« Hey, calme-toi. Je me suis arrangée avec la réceptionniste. » **elle me fait un grand sourire, et ne comprenant pas je lève un sourcil :

**« Et tu lui as parlé juste comme ça, et elle te donne la suite nuptiale ? »**

**« Quoi ? Tu doutes de mes talents ? » **me dit-elle en me donnant un sourire ravageur.

**« Tant que votre arrangement n'implique pas elle et toi où que ce soit, sans moi pour te surveiller ça me va » **dis-je, lui rendant un sourire en coin. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas jalouse, du tout, c'est faux.

**« Jalouse madame Fabray-Lopez ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Non ? Donc si je descends voir cette jolie réceptionniste ça ne dérange pas ? » **J'essaye de soutenir son regard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer et de lui donner une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

**« Je crois que je vais t'attacher, bébé »**

**« Oh oui, attache moi aux barreaux du lit ! » **je la regarde, elle est là devant moi, les yeux brillants comme un enfant à qui on propose des friandises, enthousiaste et excitée rien qu'à l'idée.

**« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? »**

**« Mhm.. » **elle fait mine de réfléchir **« Tu pourrais commencer par porter la lingerie que je t'ai offert la dernière fois et me faire un strip-tease peut-être et ensuite tu-.. » **voyant mon regard blasé elle rigole et me dit **« Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'au moins la fin de ta vie, tu es **_**ma**_** femme. »**

**« Oui, je suis mariée à une perverse »**

**« Une perverse que tu aimes » **me dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

**« Terriblement » **je plonge sur ses lèvres, ça fait des centaines de fois que je l'embrasse, mais la sensation est toujours la même, nos lèvres sont faites pour être ensemble, définitivement.

Après avoir rangé nos affaires, on regarde le plan de New Haven, avec le décalage horaire on est pleinement réveillée ayant dormi dans l'avion, alors qu'ici c'est l'après-midi. On décide d'aller directement à Yale, faire un tour au campus, puis trouver le bureau administratif.

Arrivée au campus, il y a tout plein d'étudiants qui se baladent, qui vont rejoindre des amis, il y a plusieurs bâtiments. C'est tellement grand ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. On traverse une aire où il y a de l'herbe, et un étudiant semble avoir les yeux rivés sur nous, ou plutôt sur Santana. Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents, et je prends possessivement la main de Santana. Elle me regarde un peu surprise mais me fait un sourire, c'est vrai qu'en général c'est moi qui ne m'affiche pas trop, mais c'est ma femme que ce connard reluque. Je sens le regard de ma brune sur moi puis elle comprend la situation et rigole. Je lève un sourcil et lui demande :

**« Ça t'amuse ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Voyez-vous ça ? »**

**« Oui, parce que tu es trop mignonne quand tu es jalouse, et j'aime ce côté chez toi que je n'avais pas encore vu »**

C'est vrai, c'est elle qui fait des crises de jalousie et qui insulte quiconque osant poser les yeux sur moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi être ici me rend jalouse, à Lima, au lycée personne n'ose nous emmerder et ils savent qu'on est ensemble, alors qu'ici ils peuvent croire que Santana est célibataire, et regardez là, c'est une vraie bombe, normal qu'on se retourne sur son passage. Le temps que je pense à tout ça, on s'était arrêtées de marcher et Santana s'était rapprochée de moi. Elle se penche vers mon oreille et son souffle chaud me donne des frissons. Elle me murmure **« On va lui donner du spectacle » **

Je n'ai pas le temps ne serait-ce que de comprendre, que je sens ses lèvres pulpeuses contre les miennes. Instinctivement je réponds au baiser et mes mains viennent se caler autour de son cou et dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes, on met fin au baiser. Santana se retourne vers le gars qui en n'avait pas rater une miette. Et elle s'avance vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je la suis, et je l'entends lui dire :

**« Je sais que c'est elle que tu regardais, elle croit que c'était moi parce que naïvement elle sous-estime son charme, et sous ses airs de petite blonde parfaite un vrai démon se cache et elle se trouve être très jalouse. Mais écoute moi bien, je suis Santana alias Satan, alors si je vois tes yeux globuleux se poser encore une seule fois sur elle, je te les arrache et te les fais manger, entendido ? »**

Il hoche énergiquement de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Puis il dit :

**« Désolé, je-je savais pas.. » **il est trop drôle, il n'ose plus nous regarder et baisse les yeux **« Je vous ai jamais vu ici, vous êtes nouvelles ? » **je décide de lui répondre vu que Santana n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

**« On est en dernière année de lycée, et on compte s'inscrire à Yale, alors on est venu faire du repérage. »**

**« Oh c'est vrai, laissez-moi vous faire visiter, pour me faire pardonner ? »**

Etonnamment Santana répond :

**« Très bien »**

**« Au fait je me présente je m'appelle Andrew, et je suis en première année de droit, vous voulez étudier quoi ici ? »**

**« Journalisme pour moi, et Santana musicologie »**

**« Oh très bien, j'ai une amie dans le département de musico' je pourrais te le présenter si tu veux, Santana c'est ça ? » **demande-t-il en regardant Santana.

**« Ouais, ça pourrait être bien. »**

On le suit comme ça toute l'après-midi, il n'avait pas cours bien entendu. Il nous montre la bibliothèque universitaire, un café/cafétéria où beaucoup de gens mangent ici le midi, bref il nous montre tout, puis il nous présente à son amie Monica qui est en musique. Santana et elle discutent pendant un bon bout de temps et Santana pose toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête, de l'inscription aux bons et mauvais profs. Cette Monica semble sympa, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi un truc me déplait chez elle. Elle rit dès que San ouvre la bouche. Mais bon, il faut que je me contrôle, je ne peux pas interdire à Santana d'avoir des amis si ? Ensuite Andrew nous montre le bureau administratif qui est fermé car il est bientôt dix-huit heures trente ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! On s'échange nos numéros, puis avec Santana on repart à l'hôtel.

Sacrée journée ! Yale me plait, et Santana semble dans un rêve. Je suis heureuse. Malgré cette journée épuisante, on est encore en pleine forme puisqu'on a bien dormi durant le voyage, mais on a faim, aussi on décide d'aller dans un petit resto pas loin de l'hôtel.

Santana me fait rire tout le long du repas, elle est si excitée d'aller étudier ici ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs. On va vraiment s'épanouir ici..

Après avoir bien mangé on fait un petit tour dans la ville, et quand il commence à faire nuit on rentre à l'hôtel. A peine arrivée à la porte que Santana me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse langoureusement.

**« San.. » **je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais c'est plus sorti comme un gémissement, et je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres, à cause de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

On entre enfin et elle me dit :

**« Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est notre lune de miel hein ? »**

Je roule des yeux, mais je l'embrasse cette fois-ci. Je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que l'annonce à Judy vous a plu, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire répéter ce que les Lopez avaient déjà dit, et puis bon c'est fait c'est fait, les parents ne peuvent pas les forcer à annuler leur mariage haha ^^ Et Yale, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et cette Monica ? Elle pourrait être un personnage plus impliqué dans le futur. Enfin je sais pas encore où je vais m'arrêter, si j'écris ensuite post-lycée ou pas, je verrai selon l'inspiration ^^<strong>

**Pour ce qui est de la traduction de New Things la suite arrive bientôt :)**

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 15 : Parle en chanson

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Spannaquinntana05**** : aww ça va :') mhm.. je te laisse lire ^^**

**Lomil**** : hihi oui ! Figure toi que je l'aime pas non plus Monica, alors qu'elle a rien fait de mal hein :) je verrai pour la suite merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !**

**Bluemoon61**** : oui comme je l'ai dit je suis pas satisfaite de Judy qui apprend pour le mariage ^^. Il suffit que Santana fasse les beaux yeux et la réceptionniste à de suite était généreuse ) Je suis d'accord pour terminer après leur diplôme et peut-être faire une deuxième fiction qui serait la suite, merci pour ton aide ! :)**

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 : Parle en chanson<strong>

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

**« Non ! »**

**« Mais Q… »**

**« J'ai dit non. »**

Ça fait bien trente minutes que ça dure.. Ça va c'est pas la mort non plus, des millions de gens en font, pourquoi pas moi ? Et puis officiellement je ne suis pas censée lui demander sa permission. Mais si je lui dis ça, elle va faire une grève de sexe, et _là_ je vais souffrir.

**« Eh bien moi, je dis que si. »**

**« T'es totalement inconsciente ! Tu sais combien de gens meurent à cause de ça chaque année ? »**. J'hausse des épaules. Et répond :

**« Je suppose qu'il y en a tout autant qui meurent en voiture.. C'est juste une moto. Et avoue que c'est sexy de porter du cuir. »**

**« Non mais déjà tu n'as pas besoin de faire de la moto pour porter du cuir ou être sexy, et ensuite n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie bêtement, alors qu'une voiture te permet aussi te déplacer. »**

**« Q, c'est pas pour se 'déplacer', j'ai toujours voulu une moto, j'aime ça tu comprends, et puis si ça se trouve je ne vais même pas réussir le permis moto, alors déstresse.. »**

**« Déstresse ? Et je fais comment moi sans toi hein ?! »**

En entendant ça je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

**« Ecoute Q, je comprends, je sais que ça peut être dangereux, mais laisse moi essayer, et si j'ai mon permis, et que je m'achète une moto, je te promets de toujours mettre mon casque et de ne pas dépasser la limitation de vitesse.. Mais c'est comme toi quand tu fumes, je te dis rien… Allez Q » **je m'approche d'elle, et fait ma petite moue de chien battu, je sais qu'elle n'y résiste jamais.

**« T'es pas croyable, tu le sais ça ? »**

**« Oui » **dis-je dans un grand sourire. J'ai gagné !

**« Viens par là, j'aime pas quand on se dispute »**

Je ne me fais pas prier, et j'accepte son câlin. J'aime son odeur. J'aime tout chez elle.

**« Et pour ta gouverne je fume que quand je suis stressée. » **Je la regarde et lève un sourcil :

**« Tu stresses beaucoup ces temps-ci non ? »**

**« Ouais… Mais c'est à cause de Yale et tout, je suis impatiente qu'on reçoive une réponse positive. »**

**« Oui, moi aussi, je me languis »**

**« Je sais » **

On s'assied sur son lit et on se regarde les yeux dans les yeux pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter Lima en fait.

**« Et aussi ma mère a dit un truc qui me perturbe… »**

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à en parler je lui demande :

**« A propos de quoi ? »**

**« Du futur, notre futur. »**

Ok.. Avec ça je vais aller loin.

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Bah tu sais, on va aller à Yale, mais après je veux dire on va vivre ensemble, chacune avoir un métier différent, puis on en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais moi j'aimerais avoir des enfants. »**

Des enfants ? Genre les trucs qui braillent et dont on doit s'occuper H24 ?!

**« Euh tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? » **dis-je inquiète.

**« Tu veux des enfants ? »**

**« Je.. Je.. Je ne pense pas que je serais une bonne mère. »**

**« Tu n'en veux pas ? » **me dit-elle les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en o.

**« J'ai pas dit ça, une mini-Quinn serait adorable, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'instinct maternel, du moins pas maintenant. »**

**« Ok »**

Je vois qu'elle est blessée, mais je ne vais pas lui mentir pour lui faire plaisir. Je veux dire depuis quand Santana Lopez veut des gosses ?

**« Q ? »**

Elle ne me répond pas, se lève, et va chercher son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac. Mauvais signe.

**« Quinn, s'il te plait, je préfèrerai qu'on parle, plutôt que tu te bousilles les poumons »**

Elle fait la sourde oreille, et sort une cigarette avant de l'allumer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle fait ça !

Je me lève et lui arrache la clope de la bouche et l'éteint dans le cendrier.

**« Hey ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? »**

**« Je te sauve la vie, et écoute, je sais que c'est important pour toi d'avoir des enfants, mais pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant… D'ici là, peut-être que j'aimerais les enfants… »**

**« Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ? »**

Et merde…

**« Non, enfin si, mais je me vois pas en avoir un, tout le temps, dont je dois m'occuper, c'est une énorme responsabilité »**

**« Tu aimes bien Beth pourtant ? »**

**« Oui, parce qu'on la voit une fois par mois et qu'elle est adorable. Mais imagine que nos enfants deviennent comme moi ? Ils seront invivables. » **

Elle me sourit, et je dois dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »**

**« Rien » **me répond-t-elle toujours en souriant.

**« Si, dis »**

**« J'imagine juste un petit garçon brun très têtu parlé espagnol… » **Je lève un sourcil avec une moue de dégoût.

**« Ça te donne envie ça ? Je t'assure que non »**

**« Et je t'assure que si » **me répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

**« Bon.. Si tu le dis. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre pendant l'adolescence. » **je vois ses yeux s'agrandir :

**« C'est un oui ? »**

**« C'est un peut-être. »**

Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse. J'ai dit un peut-être, pas « Viens, faisons une dizaine de gosses ! ». Mais bon, elle semble s'en contenter, pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>*Ellipse 1 mois plus tard*<p>

[Narrateur POV]

**« J'ai horreur de ce truc ! » **s'écrit Quinn.

**« Hey, dis pas ça elle pourrait t'entendre » **répondit Santana.

Elles étaient devant le lycée sur le parking.

**« C'est une moto Santana, pas un être humain. » **dit la blonde en levant les yeux.

**« C'est Angie d'abord » **rétorqua Santana en tirant la langue.

**« C'est ridicule de donner un nom à une moto » **

**« C'est un hommage à Angelina Jolie et surtout à la chanson des Rolling Stones, et puis si je suis Satan il me faut bien un ange. » **dit la brune avec un clin d'œil. Quinn roula de nouveau des yeux.

**« Je croyais que c'était moi ton ange.. » **fit-elle avec une mine boudeuse. Santana afficha un sourire en coin et s'approcha de la blonde.

**« Oui, mais toi t'es mon ange super sexy que j'ai épousé, et puis tu n'es pas vraiment un ange hein ?! » **dit-elle sur un ton rieur.

Quinn ne put retenir un sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers le lycée.

**« Allez viens, on va être en retard. »**

**« A toute, ma belle » **salua Santana en s'adressa à sa moto. Quinn lança un regard blasé, et tira Santana vers leur salle de cours.

L'heure du Glee Club arrive, et les jeunes se retrouvent dans la salle de chant, discutant des derniers potins avant que le professeur n'arrive.

**« Bonjour à tous ! » **dit le professeur en entrant et tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

**« Alors, je sais bien que les nationales sont passées, donc maintenant qu'on chante que pour le plaisir, je vous propose de choisir le thème de la semaine »**

Tous les élèves commencent à discuter avec enthousiasme.

**« Barbra et broadway ! » ** s'écrit Rachel.

**« Même pas en rêve Berry ! »** rétorque la latina.

**« Pourquoi pas un libre choix ? » **demande Puck. Le professeur semble ne pas prendre en compte sa remarque, alors le jeune continue **« Non, mais je suis sérieux. On pourrait chanter une chanson qui nous importe. Pendant toute l'année on a du chanter des chansons avec certaines contraintes, alors que je suis sur que tout le monde à **_**sa**_** chanson, et qu'il ne l'a pas forcément fait partager avec les autres. Et puis ensuite la plupart partent l'année prochaine donc bon ça serait cool de faire partager des chansons qui nous tiennent à cœur. »**

Tous les élèves écoutent l'iroquois et hochent la tête. M. Schuester répond donc :

**« Très bien, alors une chanson qui vous tient à cœur et qui aborde votre futur, d'ailleurs quelqu'un a reçu une lettre d'admission ? »**

Kurt et Rachel se regardent et se font un hochement de tête. Le jeune se lève et dit :

**« Oui, avec Rachel, nous sommes acceptés à la NYADA ! » **tout le monde les applaudi et les félicite.

**« Bon, Noah, puisque c'est toi qui a eu cette idée, as-tu quelque chose à nous présenter ? » **demande M. Schuester. Puck lui lance un sourire en coin, et répond :

**« Bien sur M. Schue. »** Il se lève et va prendre une guitare, avant de dire aux musiciens quoi jouer.

**« Avant de commencer, je voulais juste dire que cette chanson compte beaucoup pour moi, pour continuer à avancer parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait. »**

Il commence à jouer les premiers accords, puis chante :

_**Every time that I look in the mirror.**__  
><em>_Chaque fois que je regarde dans le miroir.  
><em>_**All these lines on my face getting clearer.**__  
>Tous ces traits sur mon visage deviennent plus clairs.<br>__**The past is gone.**__  
>Le passé a disparu.<br>__**It went by, like dusk to dawn.**__  
><em>_Il a filé aussi vite que le crépuscule à l'aube.  
><em>_**Isn't that the way ?**__  
>N'est ce pas ainsi ?<br>__**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay.**__  
><em>_On a tous des comptes à rendre dans la vie._

_**Yeah I know, nobody knows,**__  
>Ouais je sais, personne ne sait,<br>__**Where it comes and where it goes.**__  
><em>_D'où on vient et où on va.  
><em>_**I know it's everybody's sin.**__  
>Je sais c'est un péché qu'on commet tous.<br>__**You got to lose to know, how to win.**__  
>Tu dois d'abord perdre pour apprendre, à gagner.<em>

_**Half my life's in books' written pages.**__  
><em>_La moitié de ma vie passée à écrire dans les pages de livres.  
><em>_**Live and learn from fools and from sages.**__  
>Vis et apprends auprès des fous et des sages.<br>__**You know it's true.**__  
>Tu sais que c'est vrai.<em>

_**All the things come back to you,**__  
>Tout ce que tu fais te revient dessus,<em>

_**Sing with me, sing for the years.**__  
><em>_Chante avec moi, chante pour les années.  
><em>_**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears.**__  
>Chante pour le rire et chante pour les larmes.<br>__**Sing with me, if it's just for today.**__  
><em>_Chante avec moi, même si ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui.  
><em>_**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away.**__  
>Peut-être que demain le Bon Dieu t'emportera.<em>

Le jeune guitariste joue le solo de la chanson avec dévotion. Tous les autres élèves peuvent sentir la passion qui anime leur ami. Et Quinn pense à ce qu'elle voit dans son futur, ce qui lui fait ressentir ça. Puis il reprend le refrain :

_**Sing with me, sing for the years.**__  
><em>_Chante avec moi, chante pour les années.  
><em>_**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears.**__  
>Chante pour le rire et chante pour les larmes.<br>__**Sing with me, if it's just for today.**__  
><em>_Chante avec moi, même si ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui.  
><em>_**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away.**__  
>Peut-être que demain le Bon Dieu t'emportera.<em>

_**Dream on, dream on, dream on**__  
>Continue de rêver, continue de rêver, continue de rêver<br>__**Dream yourself a dream come true.**__  
>Rêve pour toi un rêve accompli.<br>__**Dream on, dream on, dream on**__  
>Continue de rêver, continue de rêver, continue de rêver<br>__**And dream until your dream comes true.**__  
>Et rêve jusqu'à ce que ton rêve se réalise.<em>

La dernière note retentie dans la salle de chant, puis les élèves applaudissent à l'unanimité.

**« Waaw Puck ! C'était incroyable ! Félicitation. » **s'exclame le professeur de chant.

**« Merci monsieur. »** dit-il en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Quinn a été touché par cette chanson, et repense à sa dernière année, et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, notamment le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse. Un sourire lui vient, elle savait ce qu'elle allait chanter, ce qui reflétait parfaitement où elle en était avant et maintenant, dans n'importe quel futur qu'elle imagine pour elle, elle voit Santana.

**« Quelqu'un d'autre veut proposer une chanson, on a encore le temps ? » **demande le professeur. Quinn saisit cette occasion et lève la main.

**« Oui, je veux bien. »**

A la surprise du professeur et des élèves, elle se lève, et vient se placer au milieu face à eux. Elle indique la chanson au pianiste puis sa voix résonne :

_**All of these lines across my face  
><strong>__Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage  
><em>_**Tell you the story of who I am**__  
>Te racontent mon histoire<br>__**So many stories of where I've been**__  
>Toutes ces histoires d'où je suis allée<br>__**And how I got to where I am**__  
>Et comment je suis arrivée où je suis<br>__**But these stories don't mean anything**__  
>Mais ces histoires ne signifient pas grand chose<br>__**When you've got no one to tell them to**__  
>Quand tu n'as personne à qui les raconter<br>__**It's true... **__**I was made for you**__  
>C'est vrai... J'ai été faite pour toi<em>

Quinn jette un regard à Santana en chantant cette dernière phrase. Santana semble vraiment émue par le choix de chanson que la blonde a fait, et lui donne un grand sourire de fierté._  
><em>

_**I climbed across the mountain tops**__  
>J'ai grimpé au sommet des montagnes<br>__**Swam all across the ocean blue  
><strong>__Nagé à travers l'océan  
><em>_**I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules**__  
>J'ai traversé toutes les routes, et brisé toutes les règles<br>__**But baby I broke them all for you**__  
>Mais bébé je les ai brisées pour toi<br>__**Because even when I was flat broke**__  
>Parce que même quand j'étais épuisée<br>__**You made me feel like a million bucks**__  
>Tu me faisais me sentir infiniment bien<br>__**You do**__  
>Tu le fais<br>__**I was made for you**__  
>J'ai été faite pour toi<em>

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth**__  
>Tu vois le sourire qui est sur ma bouche<br>__**It's hiding the words that don't come out**__  
>Il cache les mots qui ne sortent pas<br>__**And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed**__  
>Et tous mes amis qui pensent que je suis heureuse<br>__**They don't know my head is a mess**__  
>Ne savent pas que ma tête est un désordre<br>__**No, they don't know who I really am**__  
>Non, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis<br>__**And they don't know what**__  
>Et ne savent pas ce que<br>__**I've been through like you do**__  
>J'ai traversé, comme toi tu le sais<br>__**And I was made for you...**__  
>Et j'ai été faite pour toi...<em>

_**All of these lines across my face**__  
>Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage<br>__**Tell you the story of who I am**__  
>Te racontent mon histoire<br>__**So many stories of where I've been**__  
>Toutes ces histoires d'où je suis allée<br>__**And how I got to where I am**__  
>Et comment je suis arrivée où je suis<br>__**But these stories don't mean anything**__  
>Mais ces histoires ne signifient pas grand chose<br>__**When you've got no one to tell them to  
><strong>__Quand tu n'as personne à qui les raconter  
><em>_**It's true... I was made for you...**__  
>C'est vrai... J'ai été faite pour toi<em>

Quinn se mord la lèvre inférieure attendant une réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre, les élèves l'acclament et Santana vient la prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

**« Je suis faite pour toi aussi, pour toujours »**

* * *

><p>Le soir en rentrant chez elle, Quinn a la surprise d'être accueilli par sa mère toute excitée lui tendant une lettre.<p>

**« Chérie, on a reçu ça aujourd'hui, il a le tampon de Yale ! Allez ouvre-la ! »**

Quinn a peur. Cette lettre contient la réponse sur son avenir entier !

Elle souffle un bon coup et prend l'enveloppe que sa mère lui tend, elle l'ouvre, et déplie doucement la feuille. Elle commence à lire dans sa tête puis des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

**« Alors ? »**

**« Je-je suis admise ! » **Judy serre sa fille dans ses bras, et Quinn continue de pleurer de joie.

**« Félicitations ma chérie ! Je savais que tu allais être prise, tu es la meilleure. »**

**« Merci maman. Ils disent qu'ils vont envoyer le dossier complet plus tard, avec tous les trucs du campus tout ça.. »**

**« Ah oui c'est vrai que cette enveloppe semblait un peu fine. » **répond la mère en souriant.

**« Je vais appeler Santana, elle a du recevoir aussi sa réponse ! »**

**« Très bien, je vais préparer le dîner. »**

Quinn monte dans sa chambre et sort son téléphone de sa poche avant de composer le numéro de sa bien-aimée. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle répond :

_« Allo ? »_

_« Hey San, j'ai reçu une lettre de Yale »_

_« Alors ? » _coupe l'hispanique.

_« Je suis prise ! »_

_« Félicitations, ma belle ! »_

_« Merci… Mais tu n'as rien reçu, toi ? »_

_« Heu.. Non.. Dios mio, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas acceptée ? » _Quinn fronce des sourcils, non ce n'est pas possible, Santana était une excellente élève aussi et avait un réel talent en musique.

_« Mais non, peut-être que toutes les lettres n'ont pas été réceptionné.. »_

_« On habite dans la même ville, Q » _rappelle Santana.

_« Oui, mais peut-être qu'ils ont fait les admissions par ordre alphabétique, et Fabray c'est avant Lopez. »_ dit Quinn en essayant derassurer sa brune mais aussi pour se rassurer.

_« Mouais peut-être… On verra bien d'ici la fin de la semaine. »_

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi… ça faisait quatre jours que Q avait reçu sa réponse, et je n'avais toujours rien. C'est aussi clair que de l'eau, je ne suis pas admise à cette foutue université ! Aussi quelle idée de postuler dans une des meilleures universités des Etats-Unis ? Mon téléphone vibre et je regarde de qui est le message. Quinn. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais que je l'évite en ce moment, mais je ne supporte pas de rester à côté d'elle quand tout le monde vient la féliciter et puis qu'on me demande si j'ai des nouvelles, j'ai une tête à avoir eu récemment de bonnes nouvelles là ? Bon je devrai me bouger sinon je vais être en retard.

J'arrive au lycée et j'ai cours avec Blaine à la première heure. En parlant de lui il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**« Hey salut, ça va ? »**

**« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » **lui dis-je sur un ton cassant.

**« San, sois patiente, peut-être qu'il y a du retard »**

**« Mais arrêtez tous avec vos 'peut-être', vous ne voyez pas que c'est mort, joder !? » **dites bonjour à Snixx.

**« On veut juste te soutenir »**

**« Et bien laissez tomber. » **dis-je coupant court à la conversation.

La journée passe de la même façon, j'en ai marre. Puis vient le cours du Glee Club. J'arrive avec Quinn, mais celle-ci reste debout et Blaine vient la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

**« Bon, avec Quinn on voulait tous les deux te chanter une chanson Santana, alors on a fait un 'mash-up', bien sur ça reste dans le contexte de la semaine, ceux sont des musiques qui nous tiennent à cœur, et qui nous permettent de croire en l'avenir. »**

**« Eh bien montrez-nous ce que vous avez préparé. » **répond Schuester alias faux-prof-d'espagnol.

La musique commence et Blaine chante :

_**« I'm running out of ways to make you see**__  
>Je suis à court de moyens pour te montrer<br>__**I want you to stay here beside me.**__  
><em>_Que je veux que tu restes ici, à mes côtés.  
><em>_**I won't be OK and I won't pretend I am,**__  
>Je n'irai pas bien, et je ne ferai pas semblant de l'être,<br>__**So just tell me today and take my hand.**__  
>Alors dis-moi simplement aujourd'hui, et prends ma main.<br>__**Please take my hand !**__  
>S'il-te-plaît, prends ma main !<em>**»**

Puis Quinn commence à chanter :

_**« Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you.**__  
><em>_Retire le bouclier entre nous, et je t'embrasserai.  
><em>_**Drop your defenses and come into my arms.**__  
>Laisse tomber tes défenses et viens dans mes bras.<em>

_**I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing.**__  
>Je suis entièrement prête à y croire, Je suis entièrement prête à y croire,<br>__**I'm all for believing if you can reveal the true colours within.**__  
>Je suis entièrement prête à y croire si tu peux révéler les vrais couleurs à l'intérieur.<br>__**I know you blanket your mind so much that I am blind,**__  
>Je sais que tu dissimules tellement ton esprit que j'en suis aveuglée,<br>__**But I, I see you've painted your soul into your guard,  
><strong>__Mais moi, je vois que tu as peint ton âme dans ta garde.  
><em>_**I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing**__  
>Je suis entièrement prête à y croire, Je suis entièrement prête à y croire.<br>__**I need to know just how you feel, to comfort you.**__  
><em>_J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens, pour te réconforter.  
><em>_**I need to find the key to let me in, into your heart,**__  
>Je dois trouver la clé qui me laissera rentrer dans ton cœur,<br>__**To find your soul.**__  
>Pour trouver ton âme.<em>** »**

Puis Blaine enchaîne :

_**« Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back.**__  
>Dis-moi simplement "oui", dis-moi simplement qu'il n'y a rien qui te retienne.<br>__**It's not a test, not a trick of the mind,**__  
>Ce n'est pas un test, ni une ruse de l'esprit,<br>__**Only Love...**__  
><em>_Juste l'Amour...__** »**_

La musique continue et Quinn se place en face de Santana :

_**« It's so simple and you know it is.**__  
><em>_C'est tellement simple, et tu le sais.  
><em>_**We can't be to and fro like this,**__  
>On ne peut pas faire des allers et retours, comme ça,<br>__**All our lifes !**__  
>Toute notre vie !<br>__**You're the only way to me,**__  
>Pour moi, tu es l'unique chemin,<br>__**The path is clear...**__  
><em>_Et la voie est libre...  
><em>_**What do I have to say ?**__  
>Que dois-je te dire ?<br>__**For God's sake, dear...**__  
>Pour l'Amour de Dieu, Chérie...<em>

_**Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching -and I know you are too-**__  
>Dis-moi simplement "oui", car je brûle d'envie -et je sais que toi aussi-<br>__**For the touch of your warm skin,**__  
>De toucher ta peau chaude,<br>__**As I breathe you in...**__  
>Comme de te respirer...<em>

_**I'm all for believing, if you can reveal, the true colours within,**__  
>Je suis entièrement prête à y croire si tu peux révéler les vrais couleurs à l'intérieur.<br>__**And say you will be there for me to hold,**__  
>Et dis que tu seras là pour me soutenir,<br>__**When the faith grows old, and life turns cold.**__  
>Quand la foi vieillit et que la vie se glace.<br>__**So if you're cold I will stay,**__  
>Alors si tu as froid je resterai,<br>__**Maybe fate will guide the way.**__  
>Peut-être que le destin montrera le chemin<br>__**I believe in what I see**__  
>Je crois en ce que je vois<br>__**And baby we were meant to be,  
><strong>__Et bébé nous étions destinés l'un pour l'autre,  
><em>_**Just believe.**_

_Crois-le.  
><em>_**Trust in me.**__  
>Fais-moi confiance.<em>_** »**_

La musique se termine et Santana a les yeux humides, elle se lève et sort de la salle de chant en courant.

Quinn se retourne et la regarde partir. Elle en a marre, elle ne sait plus quoi faire, et elle déteste que Santana se referme sur elle-même, ça c'était l'ancienne Santana, pas _sa _Santana, et elle se déteste de penser ça, et de pas savoir quoi faire. Elle devrait arriver à cerner la latina, c'est sa femme après tout. Blaine voyant sa réaction s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Q, elle doit juste réfléchir au calme, et elle reviendra. »**

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

On est vendredi après-midi et j'ai été isolé de puis quasi un jour, ça fait du bien de s'entendre penser en fait. J'ai été une vraie garce avec le Glee Club, avec Blaine mais surtout avec Quinn, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je ne suis pas assez bonne pour entrer dans cette école. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine, mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne gâcherai pas les rêves de ma Quinnie. Elle doit aller à Yale, et devenir une grande journaliste. Et je ferai tout pour l'aider à se réaliser.

J'arrive à la dernière minute au Glee Club, alors tout le monde est là. Je vais parler au pianiste avant de demander à Schuester :

**« Monsieur, j'ai une chanson à chanter, je peux ? »**

**« Oui bien sur. » ** me répond-il.

Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre au milieu de la salle et de chanter devant tout le monde, cette chanson c'est _ma_ chanson. Et donc je prends une chaise et m'assied à côté de Quinn. Je fais signe au pianiste de commencer à jouer, et je chante :

_**We'll do it all, everything, on our own.**__  
><em>_Nous ferons tout, absolument tout, de nous même._

_**We don't need anything or anyone**_

_Nous n'avons besoin de rien ni de personne_

_**If I lay here**__  
>Si je m'allongeais ici<br>__**If I just lay here**__  
>Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici<br>__**Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**__  
>T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?<em>

_**I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel**__  
>Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ce que je ressens<em>

_**Those three words are said too much, they're not enough**__  
>Ces trois mots sont dits trop souvent, ils ne suffisent plus<em>

_**If I lay here**__  
>Si je m'allongeais ici<br>__**If I just lay here**__  
>Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici<br>__**Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**__  
><em>_T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?  
><em>

_**Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life.**__  
><em>_Oublie ce que l'on nous dit, avant que l'on soit trop vieux, montre-moi un jardin qui respire la vie_

_**I need your grace to remind me to find my own**__  
>J'ai besoin de ta grace pour me rappeler de me trouver<em>

_**All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.**__  
><em>_Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai toujours été, est là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont la seule chose que je puisse voir_

_**I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all.**__  
><em>_Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas non plus comment, je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous_

_**If I lay here**__  
>Si je m'allongeais ici<br>__**If I just lay here**__  
>Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici<br>__**Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**__  
>T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?<em>

La musique se termine et je continue comme tout le long de la chanson à regarder ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux. J'attrape sa main et y dépose un baiser. Elle me sourit et me dit :

**« On doit parler après les cours »**

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Assez long avec toutes les chansons, mais bon en même temps c'est Glee haha ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est Dream on d'aerosmith par Puck, The story de Brandi Carlile par Quinn, ensuite All for believing de Missy Higgins et Just Say de Snow Patrol par Quinn et Blaine, puis Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol aussi par Santana.<strong>

**Bon, Quinn veut parler à Santana, de quoi à votre avis ?**

**Xx**


	17. Chapter 16 : Comme une lettre à la poste

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Petit chapitre, mais c'est que le suivant est l'épilogue :') et peut-être le prologue d'une nouvelle fic qui serait la suite de celle-ci, à voir :)**

**Mathela**** : Je ne veux pas disparaître, tu me menaces :( mais je crois que je viens de faire une heureuse, tu comprendras en lisant haha ; )**

**Bluemoon61**** : Oui, elles s'aiment donc feront des concessions à chaque fois ! Haha j'ai eu le même débat récemment pour une moto, donc je m'en suis inspirée ^^**

**Meg1287**** : Haha merci ! Je te laisse lire et tu verras bien ; )**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 : Comme une lettre à la poste<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« On doit parler après les cours »<strong>_

Le Glee Club se termina et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle de chant. La brune demanda :

**« Tu voulais me parler ? »**

**« Oui. » **la blonde marqua une pause **« Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi cette semaine, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir, et ça doit être horrible… »**

**« Assez.. » **murmura Santana.

**« Ecoute, mon rêve primordial c'est pas Yale, c'est toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui est arrivée dans ma vie, et je ne te perdrai pour rien au monde. Je veux vivre avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Ça m'est complètement égal dans quelle école je vais aller, si je vais réussir mes examens, si j'aurai des enfants, ce qui m'importe c'est ta présence à mes côtés, et ces derniers jours tu étais tellement distante que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Je t'aime San, tu le comprends ça ? » **la blonde venait de dire tout cela d'une traite et attendait que sa brune réagisse. Elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ça, mais au moins c'était une réaction. En effet Santana avait collé ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn et savourait ces douces lèvres qui lui avaient manqué. Ce baiser était intense, et Quinn pouvait sentir touts les émotions qui avaient ravagé Santana ces derniers jours. Le baiser prit fin :

**« Whaou, je ne m'attendais pas à ça » **s'exclama Quinn émerveillée. Elle reprit ses esprits et continua : **« Je voulais te dire que Yale peut bien m'attendre un an. On pourrait prendre une année sabbatique où toi tu travaillerais ta musique pour les impressionner encore plus et moi je tiendrai un blog de reportages-photos, ça fera toujours un plus. » **Santana fronça les sourcils en entendant ça, et hocha négativement la tête. Elle attrapa les mains de Quinn et lui dit :

**« Non, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Yale est la meilleure université, celle dont tu rêves depuis petite, et j'ai un autre plan pour nous. On va toutes les deux là-bas, à New Haven. Toi tu vas suivre tes cours, et moi je peux très bien travailler ma musique là-bas, et puis je rencontrerai des étudiants qui sont en musicologie.. Je ne veux pas être celle qui gâche ton avenir professionnel. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Non » **coupa Santana **« C'est la meilleure possibilité tu le sais très bien. Toi tu continues tes études, et moi je bosserai pour retenter l'inscription l'année suivante. D'accord ? »**

**« D'accord, je t'aime tu sais ? »**

**« Je sais » **sourit Santana.

Le couple sortit du lycée, et partit sur la moto de Santana pour aller chez celle-ci. Oui, Quinn monte sur cette _Angie_, mais Santana reste toujours très prudente quand la blonde est avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quinn enleva son casque, et essaya tant bien que mal de se recoiffer. Ce maudit casque ébouriffait ses cheveux, le seul avantage était de pouvoir se coller à Santana quand elle conduisait, et effectivement faire de la moto rendait la latina encore plus sexy.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison et allèrent dans la salle de 'musique' des Lopez, elles avaient pris l'habitude d'y aller. Santana jouait un peu de musique et Quinn discutait avec elle où prenait des photos de la brune.

Santana s'assit sur le tabouret du piano, et déposa ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire. Elle resta quelques secondes interdites puis regarda Quinn qui s'était installée contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Elle avait composé un morceau, mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait oser le jouer devant quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un, c'était Quinn. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir le clavier avec grâce. La blonde releva la tête en entendant la mélodie, elle ne reconnaissait pas la musique ce qui était bien la première fois, pourtant Santana interprète toujours très bien les morceaux qu'elle joue. Elle y prêta donc attention. La mélodie était douce au début, puis s'accéléra. Quinn ne savait expliquer pourquoi elle eut des frissons. La brune termina de jouer et se tourna vers Quinn.

**« Tu aimes ? » **demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui, absolument, mais c'est bizarre je n'ai pas reconnu ce que c'était.. » **répondit Quinn un peu embarrassé.

**« Ah ça c'est normal. » **rigola la brune.

**« Pourquoi ? C'est de qui ? » **questionna la blonde.

**« C'est pour toi. » **Quinn fronça des sourcils n'étant pas sure de comprendre, ce qui fit lâcher un léger rire à la brune. Ainsi elle expliqua **« **_**Je**_** l'ai écrite pour toi. » **Quinn ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma ne sachant quoi dire.

**« C'était magnifique Santana.. Tu es tellement douée. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**

**« Bien sur »**

**« Tu pourras t'enregistrer en la jouant, j'aimerai pouvoir la mettre sur mon ipod. »**

Santana fut touchée par la demande. Et répondit bien évidemment positivement.

**« Tu es ma première fan tu sais ? » **demanda la brune en rigolant, une fois que le stress de jouer était descendu.

**« Ta première peut-être mais pas ta dernière. Vraiment San, tu es faite pour ça. »**

Santana se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Quinn puis l'embrassa passionnément. Quinn sourit dans le baiser, cette talentueuse jeune femme était _sa _femme.

* * *

><p>Le soir en rentrant chez elle, elle reçue un mail de Santana contenant un ficher audio, c'était sa musique. Quinn la sauvegarda sur son ordinateur, puis la transféra sur son iPod. Elle l'écoutait en boucle depuis bientôt une demi-heure en faisant ses devoirs sur son lit quand lui vient une idée.<p>

Elle couru vers son bureau pour chercher la lettre d'admission qu'elle avait reçu, et chercha l'adresse mail de l'université.

_Voilà, c'est bon._

Elle retourna sur son lit et attrapa son ordi. Elle ouvrit sa boîte mail et commença à rédiger un mail à l'intention du bureau d'admission. Elle les remercia tout d'abord de leur avis favorable à son admission et avec quelle joie elle attendait de pouvoir rejoindre leurs enseignements. Puis commença à parler d'une de _ses amies _qui s'était inscrite et qui n'avait pas été retenu. Elle s'excusa de sa démarche un peu osée, mais qu'elle espérait que le dossier de Santana puisse être réévalué, de même elle ajouta le fichier de la musique de Santana en pièce jointe. Puis après avoir écrit une formule de politesse, elle envoya le mail.

_Reste plus qu'attendre._

Tout le week-end, elle actualisa sa boîte mail, mais bien sur étant donné que c'était le week-end elle avait peu de chance de recevoir une réponse rapidement.

* * *

><p>[Quinn POV]<p>

Lundi, j'arrive au lycée et je vais directement à mon casier pour prendre les affaires dont j'aurai besoin pour la matinée, de même je regarde mon téléphone et ne cesse de vérifier mes mails, ils vont me répondre quand même non ?

A la pause de midi, je m'assieds à la table du Glee Club avec Santana. Je commence à manger puis je jette un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone pour voir une notification, mon Dieu c'est peut-être eux !

J'ouvre fébrilement ma boîte mail et commence à lire le mail qui est bien de Yale.

« _Bonjour,_

_Nous avons pris en considération votre requête, mais nous ne comprenons pas très bien votre démarche. En effet l'élève Santana Lopez du Lycée McKinley de Lima, Ohio est déjà inscrite en première année en section de musicologie pour l'année prochaine dans notre établissement. Il s'agit surement d'une erreur de distribution. Nous envoyons la semaine prochaine à tous nos futurs élèves un dossier complet, votre amie le recevra également._

_Cordialement,_

_Le secrétariat de l'université de Yale, New Haven »._

**« Quinn ? Quiiiiinn ?! »**

Je relève la tête et regarde Santana qui agite une main devant moi.

**« Tu m'écoutes pas depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » **Je la regarde et me met à sourire bêtement, je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle, mais aucun mot ne sorte de ma bouche, alors je souris.

**« Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu qui te fasse sourire comme ça ? » **me demande Blaine qui avait entendu les appels de Santana à mon intention un peu plus tôt.

**« Je.. Je… J'ai envoyé un mail à Yale avec le morceau que tu m'as envoyé, San et-… »**

**« Tu as fait quoi ? » **me coupe-t-elle visiblement énervée.

**« C'était pour qu'ils voient à quel point tu as du talent, mais ça n'a aucune importance, ils t'avaient déjà accepté ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ta lettre a du se perdre ou autre.. »**

La Santana en colère passe à la Santana qui ouvre et referme sa bouche avec des yeux écarquillés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de joie. On va à Yale ! Mon petit moment de folie attire l'attention des autres membres du Glee Club qui me regardent bizarrement. Ne pouvant plus tenir ma langue je m'écris :

**« Santana est prise à Yale, c'était juste une erreur de distribution du courrier ! »**

Tout le monde s'exclame en même temps félicitant ma belle brune au regard ravageur.

A nous Yale !

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai actuellement la haine contre la Poste, désolée si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui y travaille, mais je trouve ça inadmissible, une amie m'a envoyé plusieurs colis durant cette année, et deux d'entre eux ceux sont perdus, ou alors quelqu'un les a ouvert, et les a gardé pour lui. Bref, j'arrête de râler haha ^^ Dites moi plutôt ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien sur que Santana va à Yale, c'est un petit génie de la musique !<strong>

**Je vous aime.**

**Xx**


	18. Chapter 17 : Epilogue

**Coucou les loulous !**

**Vous devez tous être au courant pour la rupture Naya/Big Sean. Ça me fait trop de la peine pour elle, elle semblait vraiment l'aimer…**

**C'est la dernière fois que je vous répondrai comme ça :o (du moins pour cette histoire).**

**Mathela**** : Je ne fais pas « trop » de conneries aha, quoi que ^^**

**Bluemoon61**** : Haha ça pour être des tornades, elles le sont !**

**Meg1287**** : Trop mignonne, je verrai selon l'inspiration, je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi ^^ mais merci :)**

**Lomil**** : Merci beaucoup :')**

**Lyl04**** : Mon pauvre cou si tu m'avais étranglé ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 : Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>[Santana POV]<p>

Je me réveille, et je sens un poids sur moi m'empêchant de bouger, je me risque à ouvrir un œil, ayant peur que la lumière m'agresse. Je grimace au contact du jour, et il me faut quelques secondes pour m'y habituer. Je regarde et je vois une chevelure blonde en bataille contre ma poitrine, des bras qui m'encerclent et des jambes entremêlées aux miennes, oui je ne peux pas bouger, _du tout_. Je souris pourtant, parce que cette tête blonde c'est ma blonde, ma petite-amie, ma femme, la femme de ma vie. Et je suis heureuse. Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, enfin depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé à cette fête mémorable chez Puck. Automatiquement je commence à caresser cette douce peau immaculée contre moi. Oui elle est nue, ce qui est une vision plus qu'agréable de bon matin.

Après le petit souci que j'ai eu pour mon inscription, j'ai bien reçu le dossier avec tous les détails pour cette année, de même pour Quinn. La période des examens a été plutôt facile, enfin pour moi parce que je ne stresse que rarement, ou du moins pas pour les études, contrairement à Quinn qui était stressée comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Stressée, mais elle est major de notre promotion, en plus d'être sexy et talentueuse, elle est intelligente. J'ai trop de chance. Bon, je ne suis pas mauvaise non plus, je suis troisième, juste après ce gars intello à lunettes qui fait que parler de planètes, bref, on est un couple ultra sexy avec des cerveaux en plus de ça. Je suis trop drôle !

Après cela, ça a été un enchaînement de fêtes démentielles ! On a passé la semaine à boire, rire, s'amuser avec nos amis qu'on ne reverra plus, ou du moins plus aussi souvent, c'est bête, mais ils vont me manquer ces loosers du Glee Club. Adieu McKinley.

Les vacances ont été supers aussi. J'ai passé deux mois magiques avec Q. On est parti au Mexique le premier mois malgré les dires de Judy, mais j'ai essayé de la rassurer comme j'ai pu. C'était génial. Bon ok, la première semaine on est restées dans la chambre et je peux vous assurer qu'on n'a pas dormi. A ma plus grande surprise Quinn est une nympho, ce qui me va parfaitement, j'ai des besoins plutôt.. _importants_. Après cette semaine délicieuse, on a alterné plage, visites et soirées. EN-OR-ME. Puis le second mois on est restées à Lima pour voir nos familles avant de partir pour New Haven pour s'installer avant le début des cours. J'ai été claire avec la femme de Yale pour les chambres du campus, soit Quinn et moi sommes dans la même chambre, soit on prend un appartement en dehors du campus. Non, parce que l'idée que ma femme soit à quelques portes de ma chambre et qu'elle partage sa chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant un an, ne m'enchantait guère. Et elle a gentiment accepté ma requête. Donc nous sommes dans la chambre 214, oui Quinn voulait un nombre pair, totalement toquée. On s'est donc installée, puis on a eu le temps de bien prendre nos marques, et on a retrouvé Andrew et Monica qu'on avait croisé lors de notre première visite de Yale.

A cause, ou grâce, à mes caresses Quinn commence à bouger et je sais qu'elle va se réveiller. Quelques minutes après, elle lève la tête, des cheveux dans tous les sens, et me fait un sourire. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre une photo, elle est adorable, à croquer. Je lui rends son sourire alors que je souriais déjà.

**« T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »** me demande-t-elle.

**« Pas longtemps »** lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle s'approche et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mhm ces lèvres…

**« Tu faisais quoi ? »**

Je laisse échapper un rire en entendant sa question. Je faisais un ping-pong, ça ne se voit pas ?

**« Et bien vois-tu je ne pouvais pas trop bouger, je ne voulais pas te réveiller en fait, alors je pensais à toi et moi, à notre histoire tout ça… »**

**« Hum.. Santana serait-elle devenue une romantique ? » **dit-elle avec un sourcil levé. Je lui tire la langue.

**« C'est ta faute aussi.. »**

**« Ah bon ? » **me demande-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

**« Oui. C'est le risque à prendre quand on est victime de mon amour. »**

**« Awn. Si c'est pas mignon »**

**« Stop avec cet adjectif ok ? »**

**« Ouais ouais.. » **je sais qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je la connais si bien, et ça me plait d'être la seule à la connaître comme ça. Je dois sourire puisqu'elle me demande :

**« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? A quoi tu penses ? » **elle plisse ses yeux essayant de me sonder, mais dans tous les cas je vais lui répondre.

**« A toi… Tu sais que grâce à toi je suis la plus heureuse du monde Quinn ? Sans rire. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Si je me suis plus ouverte aux gens, si je me suis passionnée encore plus qu'avant dans la musique, tu m'inspirais, et tu m'inspire toujours ne t'inquiète pas. » **lui dis-je en la voyant réagir au temps employé pour 'inspirer'. **« Tu m'as rendu meilleure Q. Alors merci. »**

Ces yeux brillent, et je sais qu'elle est émue. Elle me fait ce sourire particulier, ce sourire qu'elle n'adresse qu'à moi. Celui qui résume tout son amour pour moi, et je ne m'en lasserai jamais. J'ai toujours cette sensation de chaleur agréable dans mon cœur. Et je sais qu'elle ne partira pas.

**« Je t'aime Santana Lopez-Fabray, oh oui, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai jamais, approche »**

Je me redresse et elle effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes avant de déposer un doux baiser. Je souris et lui dit :

**« Q ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je me demande, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait assumer ton baiser le lendemain de la soirée de Puck ? Je veux dire tu aurais très bien pu jouer sur le fait que tu avais bu, et que ce baiser ne signifiait rien. »**

Elle semble hésiter puis ancre ses yeux dans les miens et caresse ma joue, pour me répondre :

**« Ce baiser signifiait tout, et.. je pense que la vie se résume à une suite de choix. A ce moment là j'avais un choix à faire. Et c'est le **_**meilleur**_** que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça au début du lycée, mais je suis heureuse avec toi San, c'est avec toi que je peux être moi-même, et je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde. »**

**« Moi non plus, querida. »**

J'embrasse le haut de son crâne puis lui dis :

**« Allez, fini le moment nutella, on bouge ? »**

**« Moui »**

Ce « moui » veut dire : « je veux rester tout le dimanche avec toi nue dans le lit, et par la même occasion tu pourrais m'apporter à manger ». Je roule des yeux, et lui réponds :

**« Très bien, princesa, toi tu restes là, et moi je vais chercher des trucs à manger. »**

**« Merci bébé » **me répond-elle dans un grand sourire. Je ne peux rien lui refuser à celle-là.

Je me lève, enfile un débardeur et un boxer et je vais dans notre petit coin cuisine, je dis petit coin, parce que cette cuisine est microscopique c'est pour genre prendre le petit-déjeuner ou quand t'as la flemme de sortir pour manger. Ou bien pour le Hobbit tient je n'y avais pas pensé

**« Notre cuisine est adapté à Berry ! »** dis-je à l'intention de Quinn. Elle roule des yeux et me répond :

**« Tu sais que tu n'es pas si grande par rapport à elle, et elle a un prénom aussi, Ra-chel. » **elle articule son prénom, comme si j'étais une attardée. Heureusement qu'elle n'entend pas mes pensées, sinon elle m'engueulerait à chaque fois que je dis 'le nain' ou 'le hobbit'.

**« Oui, mais JE suis quand même plus grande. »**

Je sors une poêle et fais griller du bacon, le pêché mignon de Q, et moi je me prends du pain de mie avec un côté Nutella et un autre avec du beure de cacahuète, je vous jure que c'est délicieux. Puis je nous fais des yeux brouillés pour nous deux ainsi que du café ultra fort. Le tout fera l'office d'un brunch. J'apporte tout ça sur un plateau avant de revenir dans le lit.

**« Mhm ça sent bon San, merci » **

**« De rien » **lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je m'assieds et lui tends son assiette. Je crois qu'elle aime toujours autant le bacon.. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne prend pas un gramme. C'est difficile de rester concentrer en mangeant alors que j'ai cette belle blonde encore nue sur le lit. Elle le remarque puisqu'elle rigole.

**« Sale perverse. » **je lève un sourcil :

**« C'est ça oui, t'as qu'à te couvrir. »**

**« Mhm non, je crois que c'est toi qui est bien trop habillée. »**

Tout en disant cela elle pousse le plateau du lit et glisse sa main sous mon débardeur. Elle frôle ma poitrine et un frisson me parcourt le corps. Je sens que je vais vite me retrouver nue…

J'adore les grasses matinées du dimanche. Et pouvoir commencer une journée comme ça, c'est du bonheur à l'état brut.

* * *

><p><strong>Dio mio (je suis italienne ^^), c'est fini, je vous remercie tous tous tous, vraiment. C'est grâce à vos lectures, follows, reviews que ça m'a donné envie de continuer à écrire, à essayer de trouver des trucs drôles pour vous faire sourire et d'autres moments émotionnels pour vous toucher. J'espère avoir réussi, comme je vous l'avez dit c'est un happy-end ! <strong>

**Encore une fois merci d'avoir été dans cette aventure avec moi jusqu'au bout.**

**Je vous aime.**

**Xx.**


End file.
